Il ritorno del Granchio
by Mrs. Crowley
Summary: Chapitre 8. Death Mask se réveille dans la chambre de Mü, effrayé par ce qui a bien pu arriver pendant la nuit !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask, Rhadamante, Mu…

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !"**_

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête. Un écho éternel. Sans fin. Encore et encore. Cette force brute. Ce torrent d'énergie. Qui aurait pu imaginer cela ? Certainement pas moi. Certes, je savais que certains chevaliers d'Athéna cachaient leurs véritables forces. Tsss…quels idiots.

Ils étaient bien nombreux dans le sanctuaire à être une arnaque ambulante. Et pas la peine de me demander de qui je voulais parler. Je n'en avais que faire. Cela m'énervait tellement parce que franchement, c'était…pathétique à mes yeux. Une hérésie !

Bouhou…j'ai une super attaque de la mort qui tue mais je ne la sors qu'au dernier moment… parce que je suis un gentil, moi…je veux laisser le choix aux gens de faire le bon choix… rester ou fuir….mourir ou vivre. Quel dilemme, dis donc !

C'était vraiment ridicule. Nous sommes des chevaliers. Merde. Des chevaliers d'Or par-dessus le marché. Nous sommes l'élite. Nous sommes censés faire le ménage. Dépoussiérer. Balayer nos ennemis en une seule attaque. Tuer avant d'être tué. Faire mal. Pas proposer un choix !

Et lui, il m'avait vraiment fait mal.

Qui aurait pu croire que l'atlante avait une attaque pareille ?

Pas moi.

Tu parles d'un plan.

Je m'étais fait massacrer. Parce que j'avais eu foi dans le plan de Shion et de Saga. Ahaha, qu'est-ce que j'ai été con sur le coup ! Si j'avais su, je serai passé en force et j'aurai laissé le suédois se faire pulvériser tout seul. Merci pour la diversion. Saga, je retiens !

_**"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION" **_

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de doux. La poupée aux cheveux violets avait du avoir une sacré poussée d'hormones pour nous sortir une pareille voix rauque. Je n'avais rien compris ! Aphrodite non plus. Et puis, l'attaque nous avait touchés de plein fouet !

Et ça avait vraiment fait mal.

C'était une technique terrible, qui n'avait rien de sympathique et franchement, niveau compassion pour mort instantanée, on repassera. Oula, qu'on était loin des agréables techniques manucurées du scorpion. Ca, c'était du bon. J'aimais ses attaques. Fourbes. Douloureuses. Langoureuses.

Mais la putain d'attaque de Mu !

Ahaha…Rien que d'y repenser, j'en avais mal partout. Son attaque avait fait exploser chaque cellule de mon corps, me désintégrant de la tête aux pieds par petites couches. Peau (derme et épiderme), muscles, tendons, chair, organes, moelle, os…

Tout y était passé.

Cette insupportable lumière, cette poussière d'étoile, qui m'avait brûlé les yeux, atomisant mon cerveau par la même occasion. Cette énergie vicieuse qui m'avait décapé la peau, tel le rabot d'un charpentier. Elle avait tout arraché sur son passage.

Sincèrement, et sans me vanter, j'avais un excellent seuil de tolérance à la douleur. En plus, en tant qu'expert, en tortures de toutes sortes, je connaissais les limites du corps humain et de l'esprit sur le bout des doigts. Mais là…

J'avais dérouillé grave. Le coup de soleil de la mort. Version stellaire. Pour un crabe, être cramé, c'est un comble.

Connaissant le caractère 'doux' de la chèvre atlante, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait d'abord attaqué les nerfs et les sens pour anesthésier le plat de résistance. Mais non. Il avait gardé tout pour le dessert. J'espère que tu avais aimé, Mu ! Et que tu t'étais étouffé avec ta cerise sur le gâteau !

Hop, mon corps avait été vaporisé dans l'atmosphère et ma malheureuse âme était retournée directement à la case de départ, soit l'Enfer. Je pensais être à ma place ici mais que nenni, je n'étais qu'une merde ! L'accueil était glacial, surtout compte tenu de la tronche du maître d'hôtel.

Rhadamante…

Jamais, je n'oublierais ce nom et cette sale gueule. Sa tignasse blonde, ses yeux et surtout… ses sourcils ! Non mais, Aphrodite avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant. Mais bon, comme moi, il était déjà mort alors il avait survécu au choc visuel.

Rien que de le voir, ça m'énervait. Monsieur était Juge, et oui !, et par conséquent, il se la racontait. Bien trop. Moi, avoir du respect pour ce gars ? Jamais ! Lui cracher à la gueule ? Je n'étais pas contre cette splendide idée.

Mais voyons Rhadis…c'était juste pour faire briller et polir la casserole qui te sert de casque…

Rhadis était à l'image de l'animal, qu'il représentait : une véritable wyverne. Oh, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que cette bestiole ? Oh, je vais vous le dire en quelques mots. Ce sera simple, clair, précis et même le Scorpion pourrait me comprendre.

Une wyverne est une créature imaginaire (sauf dans mes cauchemars les plus décadents), un reptile, moche, puant, avec une queue empoisonné (un bon gros dard, sans arrière-pensée soit dit en passant) et des cornes. Un dragon en pourri. Bas de gamme.

Et bah voilà, Rhadis c'était tout à fait cela. Un dragon, c'était censé être une créature majestueuse et royale. Sa cousine était loin d'être aussi…belle. Oh lalala. Un véritable massacre ambulant, ce gars.

Il était moche. De petits yeux jaunes, reptiliens. Froids et inertes. C'était comme regarder dans les yeux d'une grenouille, dans une mare. Elle était là, le cul sur son nénuphar, pour passer le temps. Il n'y avait rien du tout dans sa tête. Pas une once d'intelligence.

Il était puant. De par son attitude _"je me la pète moi !",_ de par sa bouche, si si si je vous assure, le dentifrice, monsieur ne connaît pas. Tu m'étonnes, à son époque, ça ne devait pas exister, comme le déodorant…ah oui, et de par ses aisselles.

Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il prenait des bains au moins ou pas du tout ?

Il n'avait pas d"écailles, encore heureux, quoi que, peut-être que ça aurait sauvé son physique. Parce que franchement, il n'y avait rien à rattraper chez lui. J'ai du vous parler de sa touffe toute hirsute. Comme quoi, un casque, c'était le bien.

Une queue empoisonnée ? Hmm…Joker ? Non, je plaisante. Il avait effectivement une queue empoisonnée. En l'occurrence, sa langue. Serpentine, fourchue, noire et…puante, bien sûr. Il savait faire mal avec ses mots, l'enflure.

Quant à la vraie queue…hmm…je n'osais imaginer l'horreur de la bête !

Des cornes, oui, il en avait. Sur la tronche. Le masque, hein. D'ailleurs, en parlant de casque, parlons de son armure. Non, mais, vous l'avez vu ? Ce n'était pas une armure pour se la péter ça ? Des piques partout et tout et tout…ça faisait un peu drag-queen…

Bref, ce n'était pas le genre de personnes que je pouvais apprécier. Alors le côtoyer, quelle horreur. Mais j'étais obligé de le supporter. J'étais en Enfer. J'étais en mission. La diversion avait réussi. Me voilà accueilli par Rhadis, le terrible.

Son accent anglais à couper au couteau, le brouillard vaporeux de ses terres natales, m'interpella, appuyant sur les voyelles de mon nom.** "Déaafe Maaske !" **Ceci étant la meilleure retranscription possible.

Je me tournais vers lui, n'en menant pas large, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître. L'attaque de la chèvre ne m'avait pas laissé indemne et je devais encore supporter le contrecoup de la douleur…de cette destruction totale…de mon corps…de mon esprit…de mon âme…

Mon corps était recouvert de sueur, je le sentais. Ma respiration était presque normale mais ma poitrine me faisait mal, comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing, qui m'aurait coupé la respiration pendant plusieurs secondes.

J'avais mal partout, comme si j'avais les os en miettes. Apparemment, mon cerveau n'avait pas compris que tout cela était fini. Que mon corps ne pouvait éprouver la moindre douleur parce que mon corps n'existait plus.

Il était mort depuis quelques temps à présent. Pourrissant dans ce gouffre sanglant. Grâce à ce maudit dragon aux cheveux longs. Les âmes perdues l'avaient dévoré tranquillement, déchirant la chair avec leurs ongles longs et leurs dents pourries.

J'avais été aux premières loges du buffet, ayant survécu à la chute. J'aurais préféré me briser la nuque sur le coup, là, contre une pierre. Supporter cette torture. Cette lente agonie. Sentir mes forces s'amenuiser alors que j'avais tenté de lever les bras pour les repousser.

Sentir leurs dents me manger. Sentir l'odeur de mon propre sang. Mon sang serpentant sur ma peau nue et mes muscles déchirés. J'arrivais encore à les entendre mâchouiller. Geindre de plaisir. La bouche pleine.

Ma chair coincée entre leurs dents.

Hmm…je n'avais pas vraiment volé cette mort là. Non ?

L'armure m'avait abandonné. La déesse m'avait punie. Finalement, on n'échappe pas à son karma. Il vous rattrape toujours. Oh, je ne regrettais pas le moindre du monde ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais fait pour la déesse.

Bon, ok, j'étais peut-être un peu sorti de mon rôle. Un peu trop. J'avais outrepassé mon rôle, brisant les règles de la chevalerie. J'avais tué des innocents ? Oui. J'avais torturé des gens pour le plaisir ? Oui. Et alors ?

Je suis Death Mask !

Je suis sadique, violent, cruel, cynique, fourbe, j'aime blesser, faire mal et cela m'amuse. J'éprouve du plaisir pour mes 'péchés'. J'aime gagner. Une victoire sans égale. Mes trophées sur les murs et les sols de mon temple sont le témoin de ma force.

Qui peut aimer perdre ?

Un débile profond ?

Donc, où était le problème ? À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe_ sans gloire, non ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas épicer légèrement la mission ? Mettre un petit grain de folie. Où était le mal dans tout cela ? Hein ? Je vous le demande !_

_Mais peu importe. Je me moque de ce que les autres peuvent penser ou croire. J'ai ma vision des choses. Pour moi, la justice s'impose par la force et par le pouvoir. Point final. Je n'ai rien à rajouter à tout cela._

_Néanmoins, et pour en revenir à ce que je disais, être dévoré vivant, _c'était vraiment la mort la plus atroce qu'il soit possible de supporter. Ce n'était pas de très agréables vacances. J'en avais vraiment…souffert.

Cela m'avait…bouleversé. Ok, j'aimais faire mal. Mais avoir mal, pas du tout. Je suis un sadique, remember…?

Me redressant, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées, je lui fis lentement face. Il me dépassait de quelques centimètres, mais la taille n'avait pas la moindre importance, et il me toisa. Je fis de même, sans me laisser démonter.

L'instant d'après, j'étais balancé en arrière et j'heurtais violemment un épais mur en pierre. Quelque chose craqua sinistrement. J'avais du me casser un truc ou deux, mais peu importait. Parce que j'avais un plus gros problème là. Un énorme problème, nommé Rhadis.

L'enfoiré.

Il était au courant ! Il avait du tout observé. Notre manège. Il connaissait le but de notre véritable volonté de nous battre contre nos anciens frères d'armes, au Sanctuaire. La promenade avec les spectres avait un but plus…juste.

Sauver notre déesse.

J'aurai du m'en douter. Cela avait été trop facile. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'une de mes techniques en plus ! Une technique basique mais efficace et surtout très jouissive. En quoi consistait-elle ? Facile.

Il suffisait de convaincre sa proie qu'on la croyait. Qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Qu'on était maintenant de son côté. Il fallait ensuite la laisser respirer un peu, se remettre de ses émotions, avec un regard bienveillant pour bien faire passer le message.

Et dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Un petit coup sec à l'arrière de la nuque pour l'achever.

Et là, Rhadis allait m'achever. Ok, qu'il le fasse, j'étais prêt. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. J'avais accompli mon devoir, et pour l'une des rares fois, j'en étais content parce que cette mission était…juste. Je me sentais l'âme d'un repenti.

Cette dernière mission était la plus importante et je l'avais exécutée parfaitement. Je me sentais bien. Libéré d'un poids. C'était l'extase. Bien que j'aurai bien eu envie de casser la tronche du pégase, pour le ramener ici.

Cet abruti m'avait pété une dent tout à l'heure. Dent que la chèvre avait faite éclater avec sa maudite attaque. Et dent que Rhadis venait de casser de nouveau en me donnant un très vigoureux coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Assommé, je titubais en arrière, massant ma mâchoire endolorie. **"Et bien, Rhadis, tu frappes comme une pédale anglaise…" **fanfaronnais-je avec un sourire, crachant du sang sur sa tronche. Ca lui allait bien à ce con. Il me frappa de nouveau. **"C'est…mieux…"**

**"Mephisto…"** Il souffla mon nom de famille avec un grand sourire. Ses dents pourries, j'allais les lui briser…je donnerai mon âme au diable pour cela…pour lui faire ravaler son sourire et ses dents, à cette bestiole puante. **"Dante Mephisto…"**

**"Ouah, tu connais mon véritable nom"** Applaudissement. **"Je savais que je n'aurai pas du écrire ma biographie…mais vu que tu insistes pour avoir mon autographe, laisse-moi te l'offrir…****Seki Shiki Meikai Ha"**

Il balaya mon attaque du revers de sa main, avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Personne ne m'avait ainsi résisté. Et je compris rapidement que…je n'allais rien pouvoir lui faire. Parce que ce gars…c'était un vrai monstre…

**"Ton père est passé devant moi, Dante…"** m'annonça t-il, avec ce maudit sourire en coin. **"Tel père, tel fils, devrais-je dire…"** Il s'approcha lentement de moi et je retentais mon attaque, avec autant de réussite que tout à l'heure. **"Ta mère aussi…"**

Du calme, Death Mask.

Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte surtout que tu n'as pas de parents. Non ?

**"Et alors ?"** demandai-je en imitant son sourire radieux. **"Moi aussi, j'ai vu ta mère…une vraie salope…j'ai adoré ses gros seins et son étroit petit cul…"** Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

Il se figea un instant. Mon sourire s'agrandit. J'avais trouvé son point faible. Prends ça dans ta tronche ! Alors que moi, je me foutais complètement de mes parents, lui, il avait clairement plus de considérations pour sa mère.

Quelque chose d'énorme et de puissant me frappa. La pièce tournoya devant mes yeux, comme je voltigeais de nouveau dans les airs, et j'embrassais de nouveau le mur…mon armure ne résista pas au choc, rendant l'âme alors que je vomissais du sang.

**"Tu vois…tu peux faire beaucoup mieux…bien bien…Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être en mesure de t'applaudir, mais le cœur y est…Je te l'assure !"** Je souris largement. Je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger. J'étais un papillon, épinglé au fond de sa boite.

J'allais mourir. Autant que ce soit _divertente._

Le visage décomposé du serpent entra dans mon champ de vision et il me frappa sèchement dans le menton. Quelque chose se brisa dans ma bouche et quelques étoiles noires dansèrent devant mes yeux. Continue. Je veux être inconscient.

**"Si je me souviens bien, ta mère est venue devant moi sous le nom de 'La Pute de Tarente'. Une vraie salope…défraîchie. Je te laisse deviner où elle se trouve maintenant…Tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler, don't you ?" **

**"Là, j'hausse les épaules…"** le prévins-je comme son énergie bloquait le moindre de mes muscles. En dehors d"ouvrir ma bouche et de cligner les yeux, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. **"Mais je suppose qu'elle est sous ton bureau…"**

Mauvaise réponse. Punition immédiate. Il se recula et ses cheveux hirsutes se dressèrent sous son masque, ondulant comme des serpents. Hmm…sa mère était peut-être une Méduse. Ca pourrait en expliquer des choses, dis donc.

A défaut de la règle sur les doigts, j'eus droit à quelque chose de tout aussi douloureux. Voir même plus. Mais franchement, il ne m'apprenait rien du tout. Il ne m'impressionnait nullement. Après tout, j'étais maître en douleur et j'aurais fait un excellent profe-

**"Hnh !"** Je serrais les dents, mordant ma langue pour taire mon gémissement de douleur. Il venait d'utiliser sa technique pour pulvériser ma main droite et le mur avec. Les yeux fermés, j'essayais de respirer convenablement pour reprendre mes esprits.

L'oxygène était un excellent remède pour se remettre plus vite de ce genre de problème.

**"Voilà. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus du tout m'applaudir, Dante…" **m'apprit-il. J'avais mal. Il venait de…ma main, elle était…en miettes…les os brisés, la chair déchirée, la peau dénudée, les tendons mis à nu.

La douleur était atroce, curieux mélange entre la torture de la chèvre et le buffet à volonté gratuit des âmes perdues.

J'avais machinalement baissé les yeux pour admirer le massacre. Je voyais clairement le blanc des os brisés. Les os de mes doigts avaient traversé la chair et la peau, offrant un appétissant steak tartare à qui avait faim. Manquait plus que l'œuf.

J'aimais la viande crue.

La vision me laissa de marbre. J'avais vu pire. J'avais fait bien pire. Néanmoins, je regrettais de ne pas m'être évanoui. Parce que Rhadis n'allait sérieusement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Franchement, ce gros naze était nul. Incapable de me faire hurler.

A croire qu'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Je redressais les yeux, quittant ma malheureuse main, qui ne me servirait plus. Et plus jamais même, vu que j'allais mourir pour de vrai, effacé de la surface de la terre et des enfers de ses mains. Je fixais l'anglais, impatient. Il semblait attendre une réponse. Oh. Ok.

**"De toute évidence…et j'applaudis mentalement pour ce sens de l'observation particulièrement fin et développé chez toi…tout autant que ton nez…"** Je poussais un soupir, attendant la suite, calmement. A croire que j'étais en train de bronzer sur une plage.

Rhadis fronça les sourcils. C'était très difficile à voir compte tenu de son énorme et moustache sourcillère mais je supposais qu'il était en train de froncer les sourcils. Quoi ? Tout le monde était censé pleurer devant lui comme un bébé, le suppliant d'arrêter ses caresses ?

Foi de Death Mask, il pouvait toujours courir.

**"Virgilio Mascatti, taxidermiste le jour, violeur et étrangleur de jeunes filles la nuit…Je vois d'où te viennent tes…talents si particuliers…"** Il n'allait quand même pas me sortir mon extrait de naissance de sous son casque ? Si il le faisait, j'en serai bluffé !

**"Blablabla…"** me moquais-je en roulant des yeux. **"En tant qu'expert, moins de blabla et plus d'action…sauf si tu comptes me faire mourir d'ennui. Parce que là, c'est franchement bien parti"** J'en rajoutais une couche en baillant.

**"Oh rassure-toi, j'ai tout mon temps…tu sais bien qu'ici, le temps est différent…il passe bien plus lentement donc…nous avons tout notre temps…"** Il fit craquer ses doigts et il sourit.** "Et maintenant, nous allons commencer…"**

Ce petit con n'était pas si nul que cela finalement. Il m'avait fait mal. Très mal. Il avait attaqué certaines parties molles de mon anatomie de façon vicieuse. Principalement l'un de mes yeux. Il avait poussé le vice à bouffer mon oeil gauche devant moi.

Oui, c'était dégoûtant et j'aurai pu vomir devant le spectacle immonde. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais fait l'impasse sur le déjeuner. Ah mais qui suis-je bête ! J'étais mort. Je ne mangeais plus du tout !

Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à cela venant de lui.

Il avait des couilles l'anglais ! J'étais sadique mais j'avais des règles. Et franchement, le cannibalisme très peu pour moi. Je n'étais pas un sauvage, moi ! La torture était un art, au même titre que la peinture…le cannibalisme, c'était tout bonnement...

Une déviance.

Il continua son travail. Mais jamais je ne criais. La douleur était psychique. Une demande du corps pour crier et soulager la peine. Mais si j'ignorais mon corps, j'oubliais la douleur. La seule chose qui résonnait dans mon esprit, ce n'était pas _"aie j'ai mal"_ mais _"oh je m'ennuie"._

L'indifférence. C'était la meilleure défense. Mais il y avait toujours mieux. L'attaque !

Se moquer de lui et de ses techniques de torture, c'était bien plus jouissif à mes yeux (enfin mon œil). Lui donner des conseils. L'extase. Le pied total. Ca l'énervait. Il perdait son sang-froid. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Bon point pour moi.

Et bien vite, il en eut marre. Il relâcha son emprise, me libérant. Je m'écroulais alors par terre, incapable de bouger. J'avais mal partout. Je me rendais vraiment compte maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Parce que bientôt…ce serait fini…

Je sentis sa main griffue agrippée mes cheveux et il me tira facilement. J'étais inerte, tel un sac de patates et il me traîna sans la moindre délicatesse à travers la pièce. Où étaient donc passées ses manières de gentleman ? Aux oubliettes ? Aux toilettes ?

J'entendais des spectres parler autour de moi. Se moquer de moi. Mais je m'en fichais totalement. Je reçus quelques coups et on me cracha dessus, mais non importa ! J'allais être libre. Finalement. Même si je devais avouer que je n'étais pas pressé de mourir mais…

Mais en même temps...

La mort m'attendait au tournant depuis quelques temps…j'avais souvent joué avec elle…je la respectais. Après tout, je lui avais apporté tant d'âmes en guise de cadeaux. J'espérais juste qu'elle aurait autant de respect pour moi, que moi pour elle. Parce que…

Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Ce n'était plus marrant…surtout dans ma situation actuelle…

Je voulais juste…le néant…le noir total…

**"Death Mask !"** C'était Aphrodite. Lui aussi, il avait dû être jugé. Je voyais clairement des bleus sur son beau visage. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés et il ne semblait pas être en mesure de tenir debout seul. Nous avions trahi les spectres. Nous allions mourir ensemble.

Comme quand nous avions trahi Athéna. Nous étions morts le même jour.

Je le fixais de mon unique œil, souriant malgré ma mâchoire fracturée. Au moins, je ne serais pas seul. Rhadis me souleva facilement, sa grande main autour de mon cou, et il m'approcha du gouffre. Je le regardais, ennuyé. **"Un dernier mot, Dante ?"** me demanda t-il.

Ahaha le con ! Il venait de me tendre une perche et je l'attrapais fermement, soufflant avec mon habituel mordant.

**"Oui. J'ai même trois choses à te dire" **Je pris une profonde inspiration et je répondis rapidement, à la vitesse de la lumière, pour avoir le temps de tout lui dire.** "Un. Tu pues de la gueule. Deux, va t'épiler les sourcils et trois, va fan culo, figlio di puttana !" **

Naturellement, il m'avait jeté quand j'en étais arrivé au numéro deux mais je m'en fichais. J'avais crié le reste dans ma chute pour bien qu'il m'entende. Certes, mon dernier souvenir serait sa sale gueule mais…sa sale gueule de perdant. Je l'avais fumé en beauté.

Je l'avais battu à ma façon et c'était tant mieux.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHA !"**

Mon rire avait résonné dans le gouffre sombre, sans fond, éternellement, avant que tout ne disparaisse subitement, m'étouffant finalement. Et pour une fois, je la fermais sans rien pouvoir dire. C'était…fini…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask, Mu…

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 2**

Fini…? Pas vraiment…c'était juste le commencement de nouvelles emmerdes.

Et me voilà là, de retour d'entre les morts, à parcourir la Terre comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le cul assis sur l'une des marches de mon temple, j'observais le ciel étoilé au-dessus de ma tête, à la recherche d'un signe…d'une réponse.

La déesse avait décidé de nous donner à tous une nouvelle chance. Voilà pourquoi nous étions tous là, de retour au sanctuaire, à notre poste habituel…le poste qui nous était destiné. Le destin…quelle connerie…je te jure !

_**"Il faut en profiter un max, mon petit DM !"**_ m'avait lancé Kanon, tout joyeux. Il était l'un des rares à être heureux d'être de nouveau en vie. Nous étions plusieurs à ne pas être content de ce changement que nous n'avions pas demandé.

Je savais, ou plutôt, je sentais qui était aussi en colère que moi, pour ce retournement de situation non désiré et tordu. Mais apparemment, j'étais le seul à avoir les couilles pour l'afficher clairement sur mon visage. Et à le dire !

Avant ce que j'appellerai cet 'incident', j'étais connu pour mon caractère explosif…mon caractère de cochon…_**"blabla mais t'es un crabe, pas un porc blabla"…**_j'en passe et des meilleurs…et maintenant…

Et bah maintenant c'était pire. Je le savais bien. J'étais aussi surexcité qu'une puce sur le dos d'un chien. J'explosais dès que l'on venait me parler. Je refusais toutes sorties avec les autres et elles n'étaient pas légion, en plus. Je voulais être seul, merde ! C'était trop compliqué pour eux ? Je ne parlais pas assez bien grec ?

N'étais-je pas assez clair ?

J'étais révolté par cette maudite situation. Je n'avais pas demandé à revenir errer sur terre pour accomplir mon devoir encore une fois. Merda ! Je l'avais accompli en Enfer. Je m'étais 'repenti' pour le bien de la Déesse. Pour la sauver d'Hadès. J'étais mort en faisant mon job.

Point barre.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait ? Elle me ramenait à la vie pour que je continue à trimer, à patauger dans cette merde, pour ses beaux yeux ! Tu parles d'un remerciement : Il était pourri ! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux que tout s'arrête.

Je n'avais aucune envie de profiter de cette seconde chance.

**"Pff…"** Je crachais un nuage gris, tirant sur ma cigarette, les yeux luisants de colère. Je détestais cette bonne femme. Cette cruche ! Je balançais la cigarette d'un air rageur, passant une main dans mes cheveux, les hérissant davantage.

J'en avais la nausée. J'étais tellement mal. J'avais mal. J'avais presque envie de pleurer.

Mais je suis Death Mask !

Fouillant ma chemise, je sortis mon paquet de cigarette en reprenant une autre. Depuis mon retour, je fumais comme un pompier. Oui, fumer était un petit vice que j'avais depuis mes 12 ans. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas le cancer qui allait me tuer. Ahahahaha !

Encore une bonne blague stupide du Scorpion qui avait osé écrire, il y a tout juste deux heure, sur le paquet _**"Fumer donne le Cancer"**_ avec un smiley à la con. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il s'ennuyait ou quoi pour venir me faire chier ?

Connard, va…

Alors que je pensais que c'était fini…que c'était la fin…fin que j'avais accepté…

Tout avait recommencé. Toujours la même chose. Moi, Dante Mephisto, alias DM, Death Mask, détenteur de l'armure d'or du Cancer, gardien de la quatrième maison, dans le sanctuaire, fidèle au poste. J'étais…heureux…Youpi c'était la fête !

Grinçant des dents, je serrais le poing, énervé.

J'avais accepté la mort. Je n'en avais pas peur. J'avais fait une bonne action avant de mourir. Quelque chose de noble et de bien. Digne de mon rang. Enfin bon, je m'enflammais sûrement pour si peu. C'est juste mon boulot mais quand même…

J'étais mort une première fois au combat. Contre le dragon. J'avais fini bouffé vivant dans le gouffre…

J'étais mort une seconde fois au combat. Contre un camarade. Contre la chèvre. J'avais été désintégré. Mort d'une étoile mon cul…mort cellulaire ouais !

A moins que je ne sois une étoile ? Est-ce que j'en suis une, pour toi, Mu ? Ahaha mais bien sûr ! Ahaha…qu'est-ce qu'elle était bonne celle là…

Pathétique. J'étais pathétique !

J'étais mort une troisième fois (jamais deux sans trois !). Et pas au combat, malheureusement. En enfer. Dans le puits. Des mains du Rhadis puant.

Ce n'était pas la classe mais quand même…

Ah bah merde, j'en oubliais une. Contre le foutu mur. Là encore, désintégration. En compagnie des autres. La classe, non ? Suicide collectif youhou !

Bref, j'étais mort trop souvent. Je méritais le repos éternel et je l'avais eu. J'étais vraiment mort cette fois. Pas de corps. Pas d'enfer. Pas d'âme. Pas de sentiments et d'émotions. Rien du tout. J'avais connu le néant. J'étais retourné au néant. J'étais à ma place.

C'était le pied. L'extase.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Des jours ? Une semaine ? Des semaines ? Un mois ? Des mois ? Une année ? Des années ? Aucune idée. Là-bas, tout était relatif. Mais j'étais certain d'une chose.

Que c'était bien. Que cela avait été tranquille. De véritables vacances !

Et bam ! Me revoilà sur Terre. La Terre et ses humains…c'était ça mon enfer quotidien !

Ce n'était pas une seconde chance ! C'était une punition ! Et au diable la déesse ! Qu'elle s'étouffe avec son cadeau empoisonné. Aussi pourri qu'une pomme rongée par des vers. Oui, qu'elle s'étouffe jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Tout était pareil ?

Pas vraiment au final.

Certaines choses avaient changé. J'étais revenu et je n'étais plus le même. Je le savais. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Quelque chose était resté là-bas. Il me manquait un truc ou deux…mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Je me le demandais bien.

Mon temple était le même. Egal à lui-même. Kyokaikyû était grand et majestueux, bien droit sur ses pattes. Tel un crabe géant. Des masques ornaient toujours le sol, les murs et le plafond de ses entrailles. Mes trophées étaient toujours là, étincelant, et pourtant…

Aucun d'eux ne me faisait sourire.

Avant j'étais fier d'eux. J'étais heureux dès que je les voyais. Ils étaient ma fierté, mes enfants. La preuve du travail bien fait. Dès que cela n'allait pas, je me baladais parmi eux, les caressant du bout des doigts, les piétinant sous mes pieds et hop…

Ils gémissaient et je prenais mon pied.

Envolés mes soucis et mes ennuis. Les souvenirs de mes chasses, de mes missions réussies, me revenaient à l'esprit et je me sentais bien. Il suffisait ensuite que j'aille m'asseoir sur mon trône, au milieu de la pièce, un verre de vin italien à la main et…

C'était le paradis sur terre.

Mais maintenant…les visages me laissaient de marbre. Je n'éprouvais plus rien en les voyant, en les touchant ou en les entendant se plaindre. Ils ne me rendaient plus heureux. Plus du tout. Ils ne remplissaient plus du tout leur fonction en me réconfortant.

Le plus triste, c'était que je n'étais même plus fier d'eux.

En réalité, il me rappelait les âmes perdues qui m'avaient dévoré vivant dans le gouffre. Au début, j'avais combattu cette pensée en m'excitant un peu sur eux. Je m'étais défoulé sur eux pour me venger…pour me faire du bien…

Cela avait marché un certain temps mais ensuite…

Ils étaient toujours là. Ils me regardaient, en me suivant du regard. Ils gémissaient de peur quand je passais près d'eux. Il y en avait même qui gémissaient de plaisir pour que je vienne les frapper de mes poings. Ceux-là, c'était des vrais déviants…mais passons…

Ils étaient là. J'étais là. Et je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie de les démonter à chaque fois que j'entrais dans mon temple. Je devais faire quelque chose contre eux. Je devais m'en débarrasser au plus vite ou ils allaient me rendre complètement dingue.

Et je l'étais suffisamment comme cela…

Ahaha…Mais attendez ! Il n'y avait pas que ma décoration murale qui m'emmerdait royalement depuis mon retour.

Mon armure aussi s'y était mise. La petite garce ! Elle ne voulait plus me reconnaître. A croire qu'elle avait senti qu'un truc clochait chez moi…qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Oh, elle m'avait fait le coup face au jeune dragon.

Et là, elle recommençait. Et je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi. Je servais pourtant bien Athénaze…euh…Athénaz…la déesse ! Voyons, elle n'allait quand même pas me faire la tête parce que j'étais en colère contre la cruche !

Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être la raison de sa colère. Je suis censé être un chevalier d'Athéna alors si je ne la respecte plus, difficile d'accomplir mon devoir. Oui, c'était logique. Mais comment faire pour retrouver son respect ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner…pas pour le moment…elle m'avait manqué de respect. Elle m'avait trahi. J'avais le droit d'être en colère contre elle, non ? Comment cela ? Je n'en avais pas du tout le droit ! Mais…

**"Cazzo !"** lançai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds et bam…prends ça dans ta tronche! Mon poing heurta durement la colonne en marbre et je grimaçais de douleur. La vibration remonta le long de mon bras, faisant trembler tout mon corps.

J'avais tous les droits d'être furieux…

Massant mon poing blessé, je repensais à mon armure. Elle avait pris ma place. Ma place ! Sur mon trône ! Au milieu de mon temple ! Et elle me faisait la gueule. La garce avait failli m'arracher la main quand je m'étais approché d'elle la première fois.

Après mon retour.

Elle m'avait serré la pince. Ahaha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait en faire des blagues avec mon signe ! Ahaha…fais chier…et cela avait empiré. La dernière fois que j'avais essayé, elle avait voulu m'arracher…quelque chose qui m'était très précieux…

Et qui me définissait en tant que mââââle !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas entendu les autres se plaindre d'une armure récalcitrante. Apparemment, j'étais le seul à bien sûr ce léger souci. Naturellement, je n'avais rien dit aux autres. Je n'allais pas m'en vanter. Ce serait une…honte…

Ici gît, Death Mask, castré par son armure rebelle.

Jolie épiphanie, non ?

J'entendis du bruit dans mon temple. C'était elle ! N'ayant pas été capable de la dompter comme un étalon sauvage, j'avais été contraint de l'attacher…avec des chaînes…sur mon trône…du coup, je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir dans le salon de mon temple.

Ridicule. C'était ridicule. J'étais ridicule. Je n'arrivais même pas à me faire respecter par ma propre armure. Celle je j'avais depuis mes 10 ans. Et maintenant, je courais même le risque de ne plus être respecté par les autres…d'être la victime de blagues…

Et là…on risquait le massacre…le bain de sang…des meurtres en série…

Du sang.

Des cris.

Des morts.

Il mio piacere.

Mon plaisir.

**"Hmm…"** J'avais vraiment besoin de m'aérer. De prendre l'air. Loin de mon temple. Loin du sanctuaire. Loin de cette vie ou j'allais vraiment faire un massacre. J'écrasais la cigarette sur la colonne en face de moi, direction la sortie.

Mais ça allait prendre du temps pour quitter cet enfer ! Je n'allais pas trop me plaindre. Après tout, je n'habitais que le quatrième temple. Je n'avais pas à tout me taper comme le poisson. Je commençais à comprendre d'où venaient les mollets musclés du suédois.

Bref…

Première étape. Passer par mon temple. Les masques gémirent devant mon passage, se tordant de peur et de plaisir, m'admirant comme si j'étais leur dieu. Je commençais vraiment à détester cette mélodie funèbre. Même la marche funèbre au piano était plus…cool.

L'armure se mit à trembler sur mon siège, faisant teinter les chaînes qui la maintenaient en place sur mon trône. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce fauteuil, confortable, rouge sang, en bois avec des pinces gravées sur les pieds et les accoudoirs…

Mais avant de pouvoir m'y prélasser de nouveau, avec un verre de vin, j'allais devoir attendre pas mal de temps. Le temps de me calmer contre cette injustice…contre cette traîtrise et…et merde, ça n'allait jamais passer !

J'avais la dent dure…malheureusement…

J'attrapais mon blouson en cuir au passage, me moquant bien de faire basculer le portemanteau. Le masque sur lequel il tomba poussa un petit cri de douleur. Avant, ça me faisait rire. Plus maintenant…

Deuxième étape. Le temple de Tic et Tac. Pardon. Le temple des Gémeaux. Il était vide. Les jumeaux non plus ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps chez eux. Tic Saga avait refusé la place de Grand Pope et il passait le plus clair de son temps à se balader sur la falaise.

Allait-il se jeter dans l'eau pour se suicider ?

Les paris étaient ouverts.

Quant à Tac Kanon, il avait décidé d'en profiter un maximum, comme il me l'avait si justement bien dit la dernière fois. Il ne voulait plus être dans l'ombre de son frère et il voulait exister en tant qu'être à part.

En gros, Tac Kanon était devenu aussi emmerdant que le lionceau.

Deux pour le prix d'un ! C'était super ! Déjà que je ne supportais pas le blondinet alors si maintenant il faisait la paire avec Kanon…c'était le pompon. Mieux valait que je ne les croise pas ensemble, je pourrai faire du pâté de chaton, accompagné d'une sauce au Kanon…

Mais au moins, j'étais sauvé ! Il n'y avait personne. Et je n'avais aucune envie de voir ces gens là. Je voulais aller dans un bar, observer des inconnus, me moquer d'eux et me saouler jusqu'à perdre connaissance ! Pour oublier ce calvaire !

Troisième étape. Le temple du Gros Tas. Pardon, du Taureau. Là encore, j'avais de la chance. Il n'allait pas m'embêter. Je l'entendis ronfler dès que je posais le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier des jumeaux.

Mentalement, je les plaignis. Ce vacarme grossier était insupportable Ca expliquerait peut-être pourquoi ils ne restaient pas dans leur temple…Mouais…cela n'était pas si drôle que cela au final…vu que je connaissais les vraies raisons.

Et merde…avant cela m'aurait fait rire et je m'en serais moqué lors d'une réunion. Mais je n'allais plus aux réunions. Je ne voulais plus les voir. Et puis…je n'allais pas me ramener là-bas sans ma foutue armure, en tong et short !

J'entrais dans le temple du taureau, me moquant de faire du bruit et je traversais le salon, avant de marquer une pause. Pépère dormait sur son canapé. La télévision était encore allumée. Je m'approchais de lui, curieux.

J'arriverais peut-être à rire d'un truc.

Il y avait des cadavres de canettes de bière un peu partout autour du canapé et sur le sol. Apparemment, la soirée avait été agitée et bien alcoolisée. Et bah Aldé ? T'aurais pu m'inviter. J'aurais bien voulu me saouler la tronche un peu plus tôt…

Et puis, je compris finalement pourquoi il avait autant bu. Il n'avait pas bu pour oublier son physique ingrat…non…il s'était saoulé parce qu'il avait regardé son équipe jouer. Sûrement au football. Il était enroulé dans un drapeau du Brésil.

Ah bah tiens ! C'était donc cela ? Les mugissements et les trépignements sauvages que j'avais entendus depuis mon temple ? Mystère résolu. La vache avait maté son équipe et il avait du les insulter copieusement pour leur jeu minable.

Après tout, les meilleurs, ce sont les italiens, naturalmente !

J'allais repartir quand un bruit me fit sursauter. J'en eus froid dans le dos. Une musique de juke box ou de flipper. Des cris de femme. Ah bah super, maintenant, c'était le porno du samedi soir. Merde ! J'allais le louper !

De toute façon, je le loupais à chaque fois. Allez savoir pourquoi, je ne parvenais pas à capter la chaîne en question. Soupirant, je me retournais, décidé à en regarder un petit morceau. Ca allait me mettre de bonne humeur…en forme…pour le bar…à strip…

Sans réveiller le pépère qui ronflait sur le canapé, couvrant la plupart des cris de la télé, je me fis une petite place sur sa table basse pour en regarder un bout. Juste un peu. Pour le plaisir. Je souris devant la niaiserie du scénario et…

**"Hmm…oui…"** fit subitement le brésilien derrière moi. Ok, il était temps pour moi de prendre la fuir. Bondissant sur mes pieds, je filais sans demander mon reste et sans un regard derrière moi. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me confonde avec une génisse !

Quatrième étape. Le temple de la chèvre. Rhaaa la chèvre. Cette maudite bête à la toison violette qui m'avait fait un mal de chien, en me renvoyant directement dans les bras de Rhadis. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé…et là, c'était pire que tout…

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de l'escalier. Je sentais clairement le cosmos du tibétain, preuve qu'il était encore éveillé. Et merde, ça allait me compliquer la tâche ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore debout celui-là ? Il était tard pourtant et…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre pour vérifier l'heure. Il était à peine minuit. Mouais. Ca craignait vraiment un max. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'insomnie. Il n'avait rien à craindre ou à regretter. Mu était un 'saint'.

Il pouvait dormir tranquille, sur ses deux oreilles, comme un bon petit soldat. Il n'avait rien fait du tout…il m'avait juste atomisé…je le pensais intelligent. Je pensais qu'il avait compris le petit manège que j'avais joué, avec Aphrodite, mais non…

Il avait dégainé son attaque ultime, sans le moindre scrupule, et il m'avait massacré en me faisant vraiment très mal. Cette douleur…insupportable. Tellement insupporable que j'avais même préféré la technique de torture du dragon puant en enfer…Même si…

Je devais admettre que…

_**"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION"**_

La lumière m'avait aveuglé, me faisant penser un instant que j'étais au paradis, avec des anges.

La chaleur m'avait revigoré un instant, me faisant croire que la grâce divine m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

Puis, la descente aux enfers. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Une chute infernale. Je m'étais fait fracasser en beauté. A cause de Mu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu en tête cet idiot ? C'était marrant de dégommer ses frères d'armes ou quoi ? Fallait que je teste ou quoi ?

Silencieusement, je descendis le reste des marches et divers cliquetis me parvinrent aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Je m'approchais sans bruit, remerciant mes tennis pour la souplesse de leurs semelles, et je me faufilais entre les colonnes pour ne pas me faire voir et…

Il travaillait sur une armure J'aurais du m'en douter. L'atlante était un véritable bourreau de travail, lui. Je le voyais parfaitement de profil. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je me plaquais contre une colonne pour l'observer et pour attendre qu'il finisse.

Je ne tenais pas du tout à le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose des questions. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ce gars là. J'espérais juste qu'il n'en aurait pas pour trop longtemps. Je voulais vraiment aller au bar.

Et, entre parenthèse, je risquais de ne pas aller bien loin avec cette misérable paie de bonne sœur. Elle aurait quand même pu nous filer un salaire plus gros. Elle était riche, la ga-…la déesse…oui, la déesse était riche !

Contrairement à la plupart des autres chevaliers, Mu aimait se distinguer des autres. Il ne se baladait jamais en tenue civile contemporaine. Non, Monsieur Seguin aimait porter des tenues traditionnelles de son pays. Un peu comme le faisait Shaka.

M'enfin, en même temps, Shaka ne quittait jamais le sanctuaire, contrairement au bélier. C'était d'un ridicule de le voir se balader ainsi dans les rues de la ville. Il ne faisait pas du tout tâche dans la foule. Et oui, Monsieur Bélier aimait se démarquer.

C'était vraiment un truc que je ne supportais pas.

Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il m'avait fait…Je serrais les mâchoires et je frottais nerveusement ma main droite, celle que Rhadis avait pulvérisée pour me punir. Dès que j'étais énervé, anxieux, excité, elle se mettait à trembler…

Oui, c'était nerveux.

Elle tremblait, secouée de spasmes…douloureux…j'avais la haine, c'était clair !

Mu releva la tête et j'arrêtais de respirer, me cachant bien derrière la colonne. Mon cosmos avait du me trahir un instant, mais bizarrement, Mu retourna à ses occupations. Bon, il n'était peut-être pas si fort que cela. Il ne m'avait pas senti.

Ouf…

S'il me trouvait en train de l'observer, j'étais vraiment mal barré. J'imaginais déjà les questions embarrassantes qu'il allait me poser sur cette situation des plus maladroites. En plus, ce diable d'atlante avait des capacités psychiques supérieures. Donc pour mentir, courage !

J'avais intérêt à faire gaffe.

Hmm…au final, c'était amusant…je courais un danger…c'était grisant.

Je l'entendis reprendre son travail et j'attendis encore un petit moment avant de le mater une nouvelle fois. Ma main ne tremblait plus et je la posais contre la colonne, m'en servant comme appui. Et je ne pensais subitement plus à ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il capte mes pensées. Manquerait plus que cela.

Faisant le vide dans mon esprit, je posais mes yeux sur lui, attendant qu'il finisse. Il était en train de réparer quelques fissures sur son armure avec ses outils. Machinalement, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses mains.

Mes mains n'avaient vraiment rien de beau. Elles étaient très grandes, avec de longs doigts étrangement fins et elles étaient horriblement marquées. Couvertes des cicatrices d'une vie violente, passée sur le champ de bataille.

Et le passage en enfer en avait rajouté de nouvelles.

Ce n'était pas la seule partie de mon corps qui était abîmée. Mais au moins, je pouvais dissimuler ces cicatrices-là. Alors que mes mains. Je ne le pouvais pas. Vous avez déjà mis des gants en Grèce ? Surtout en été ? Cela ne passait pas du tout inaperçu !

Alors que les mains de Mu. Elles étaient belles. Fines comme celles d'une femme. Elles devaient être douces. Après tout, il n'avait aucune marque. Il avait même des ongles longs et manucurés. Mu était vraiment très soigné.

Et en même temps…ses mains étaient celles d'un homme…celles d'un véritable chevalier. J'avais senti leur force quand il avait rassemblé son cosmos entre elles avant de m'envoyer promener sous le firmament des étoiles.

Elles devaient également être agiles et souples. J'en mettrai ma main droite à couper.

C'était assez fascinant. Cet étrange mélange de grâce et de fermeté.

Le bélier tenait fermement ses outils, entre ses longs doigts, remuant souplement le poignet comme il travaillait, réparant son armure avec une dextérité et un savoir faire d'expert. C'était fascinant. Quel spectacle envoûtant. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ses mains.

Ses mains qui m'avaient ôté la vie.

Ses mains qui redonnaient vie aux armures.

Je devrais peut-être lui demander de venir dans mon temple…pour caresser mon armure. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer la scène. Mu, drapé dans sa longue toge, aux plis lourds. Il ne devait rien porter en dessous en plus…

Il entrerait donc dans ma chambre. Oui, parce que j'aurais mis mon armure là pour qu'il ne voie pas l'intérieur de mon salon, couverts de masques mortuaires. Comme décoration, on pouvait repasser. Ambiance de mort…hmm…non…je n'en voulais pas pour cet instant qui serait magique…

Il avancerait d'un pas souple vers mon lit, mon armure trônant dessus, alanguie sur les draps rouges, en attente de ses caresses. L'armure avait besoin d'amour. Cela pourrait certainement la calmer. La dompter. Oui, elle sera aussi douce qu'un agneau après son passage.

Il se mettrait à genoux, entre les pinces de l'armure et, avec ses mains travailleuses, il touchera la peau froide et dure pour la réchauffer et lui redonner vie. Oui, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Cela me gonflerait d'honneur. Oui, ce sera bon…

Ses doigts fins, d'un blanc pur et éclatant, courant sur les pattes de ma créature rebelle.

Ses yeux d'un mauve étincelant plissés sous la concentration comme il cherchait le moindre point faible sur ma carapace.

Son souffle chaud, coupé, comme il fixait la cicatrice la plus impressionnante, qui fendillait ma peau dorée.

Ses longs cheveux violets ondulant sur ses épaules, au gré de ses mouvements.

Ses dents blanches mordillant sa lèvre inférieure généreuse comme il était en proie à une intense réflexion…

Pour ne pas trahir son émoi.

Pour ne pas montrer qu'il était bouleversé…

Par l'état de mon armure.

Fendillée…blessée…meurtrie dans sa chair…nécessitant des soins bien particuliers et…

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais bercer par les différentes sensations que je ressentais. Je n'avais plus besoin de voir les mains de l'Atlante pour les sentir sur moi…sur ma carapace… sur ma peau…sur ma…pince et…qui me…feraient…

**"AAAH !"** La petite teigne m'avait mordu le mollet et…j'ouvris les yeux, sursautant et je me rendis alors compte que ma cachette avait été découverte. Non pas par le bélier mais par son tendre agneau à la toison rousse.

**"Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?"** me lança la petite teigne en se relevant. Trop lent mon petit ! Je l'attrapais fermement par les cheveux, le soulevant de terre pour le corriger. Il m'avait fait mal l'animal ! Il avait des dents pointues comme un diable !

Mon poing droit se referma et je le lançais en sa direction, n'ayant aucune honte à taper sur un enfant. Mais une puissante et délicate main s'empara de mon poignet, me coupant dans mon élan avec une bonne de fer et je me sentis tiré en arrière. Maman Brebis était en colère.

**"Death Mask…"**

Il semblait calme. Pas le moindre du monde effrayé par moi. Mais ses yeux flamboyaient, me fixant, comme pour me prévenir qu'il pourrait très bien m'en coller une si je ne me calmais pas tout de suite. Son regard…il me rappelait…le moment où…

_**"STARLIGHT EXTINCTION !"**_

**"Surveille ton sale môme, brebis !"** lançai-je froidement en lâchant l'animal en question, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. J'étais plus intéressé par Mu. Pas dans ce sens là, je précise. Je devais le surveiller pour éviter de me prendre une attaque surprise.

Je sais. J'exagère. Comme souvent.

Mu n'était pas du genre à s'emporter ainsi. Il avait un seuil de tolérance admirable face à ses émotions. Il savait très bien se contrôler. Il avait un peu ce côté froid, distant, semblable à celui Shasha La Grande Pucelle. Mais avec un air bien plus sympathique et amical.

Lui, c'était le Vésuve. Eteint et calme. Mais tout le monde le connaissait parce que la fois où il avait explosé, il y avait eu des morts. Et encore maintenant, on se souvenait de sa colère. Les archéologues avaient retrouvé ses victimes, figées dans la terre.

J'étais l'une des preuves vivantes de sa colère. Cette fois là, quand il avait explosé, crachant un panache de colère, il m'avait soufflé…figé…emporté…Des torrents de lave m'avaient brûlé et ses nuées ardentes m'avaient coupé le souffle.

A l'inverse, j'étais le Stromboli. En activité constante depuis le début. J'étais toujours en colère, grondant entre mes mâchoires. La terre tremblait en permanence sous mes pieds. J'avais toujours cet air antipathique, cruel, monstrueux, patibulaire sur mon visage.

J'étais connu pour cela. Et il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que ma tension monte d'un coup avant d'exploser. J'étais ainsi. Je ne savais montrer que ma colère. Le reste de mes émotions restait caché sous la mer. Un tiers dépassait. Les deux autres tiers étaient dissimulés.

**"En tant que son maître, tu es censé lui apprendre le respect et les bonnes manières…"** lui rappelais-je amèrement alors que Mu me tenait toujours aussi fermement. Ma main eut quelques spasmes douloureux dans sa prise, sans que je puisse les cacher, et il me lâcha.

**"Dans ce cas, je devrais également te donner un cours sur le sujet, Death Mask. Tu n'es pas le porte-parole de la vertu…Tu n'es pas un modèle, surtout en m'espionnant de la sorte et en cachant ton cosmos… Qu'est-ce que tu comptais me faire ?"** me demanda t-il, calmement.

Je reniflais sèchement**. "Ne te méprends pas. Je ne t'espionnais pas. J'attendais juste que tu finisses de bosser pour pouvoir me tirer d'ici, sans avoir à passer par la case forcée du jeu très emmerdant de tes questions et de mes réponses…voilà !" **

Et là-dessus, je pris la fuite, traversant rapidement le reste du temple pour être enfin libre. Loin du sanctuaire, de cette vie misérable, de ses habitants et surtout de Mu et de sa très douloureuse attaque. A chaque fois que je le croisais, je craignais qu'il me la lance.

Et là, j'avais vraiment eu peur qu'il ne l'utilise pour refroidir mes ardeurs. Parce que ahem…

Comment dire ?

La pince du crabe était en forme et cela se voyait pas mal. Ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du mettre un jean aussi serré. Et surtout…je n'aurai jamais du fantasmer sur les mains de Mu. Elles m'avaient mises dans un état pas possible…

Enfin, seulement dans mon rêve éveillé…

Parce qu'en vrai, dès qu'il m'avait touché, mon envie s'était vite barrée en courant, bien plus rapide et vive que moi…ses doigts…autour de mon poignet…je m'étais senti…mourir une seconde fois…de sa main…

Mais oublions cela, mon très cher DM. Oublions le sanctuaire et ses ringards. L'heure de faire la fête était finalement arrivée…Youhou ! Alcool et bar à stip, me voilà ! Et plus en forme que jamais par-dessus le marché…

Je dégainais une énième clope, direction la ville.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask, Mu…

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 3**

_La douleur me figea. Elle me coupa le souffle. Elle m'empêcha de réfléchir correctement. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle était partout. Tout autour de moi. Telle une maîtresse jalouse. Elle voulait prendre possession de mon âme et de mon corps tout entier._

_Elle voulait remplacer toutes les autres émotions. Et elle avait réussi. Elle était en train de me rendre fou. J'étais littéralement en train de perdre les pédales. Je ne pouvais plus penser correctement et logiquement. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle._

_Et eux…_

_Ces deux longs doigts aux griffes pointues et jaunes. Sales. Je les avais vus s'approcher sans rien pouvoir faire. Immobile. Soudé au mur froid dont les pierres me rentraient douloureusement dans le dos. Je les suivais du regard._

_Lentement. Au ralenti. A moins qu'il ne le faisait exprès. Oh oui, il avait du prendre un malin plaisir. Me faire languir de la sorte. Je sentais son autre main, serrant mon menton dans un étau, pour m'empêcher de détourner la tête et fuir ma punition._

_J'étais face à lui. Les yeux dans les yeux. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus les griffes étaient immenses. Les détails étaient de plus en plus énormes, comme si j'avais subitement une loupe devant les yeux. Je serrais les dents, me préparant pour l'inévitable._

_Doucement, presque délicatement, je sentis ses ongles sur ma peau. Juste sous mon œil gauche. Les griffes crissèrent sur la peau sensible, la caressant de façon sensuelle, comme pour me prévenir de leur arrivée toute prochaine._

_Parce que les griffes avaient une destination toute trouvée._

_Je la connaissais. Je savais ce qu'elles allaient me faire subir. Mais je ne lui donnerais pas le plaisir de me voir défaillir en sachant cela. Non. Jamais, je ne fermerais les yeux ou je ne me plierais devant lui. Vas-y. Fais-le. Je suis prêt. Tu ne me fais pas peur._

_Rhadamante…_

_L'index et le majeur se séparèrent, se désolidarisant subitement, se quittant,, et chacun des ongles se plaça au coin de mon œil gauche. Je sentis une légère pression. Puis une autre. Pour le moment, il jouait avec mes nerfs, me faisant vicieusement languir._

_Cela n'amusait que lui. Certes, je n'étais pas pressé de perdre mon œil mais tout de même… c'était long…j'avais presque envie de piquer une petite sieste contre le mur, le temps qu'il se décide enfin à agir…à le faire…_

_Néanmoins, il s'agissait d'une séance de torture. Et l'enjeu psychologique était de premier ordre. Donc, oui, je comprenais pourquoi il était si lent. Pourquoi il jouait malicieusement avec moi. Mais oh, mon petit dragon, tu n'oublierais pas un petit truc au passage ?_

_Je suis Death Mask !_

_THE spécialiste de la torture._

_Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre. Je sais déjà tout sur le bout des doigts. _

_La douleur. _

_Comment l'infliger et comment la dompter…_

_Néanmoins, passer de bourreau à victime, c'était assez déstabilisant, traumatisant et honteux._

_Mais soit, j'étais prêt. Je l'étais toujours. Parce que je m'y attendais. J'avais toujours su que tôt ou tard, la roue tournerait en ma défaveur. La chance n'appartient à personne, après tout. Et surtout pas à moi. Je ne la méritais pas. Quel mauvais amant j'étais…_

_Puis, tout à coup, une douleur aigue me transperça de part en part. Du sang coula le long de ma joue et certainement pas que cela…Le sang devait être accompagné d'un autre liquide tout aussi chaud mais transparent comme…_

_Quelque chose venait de se déchirer en moi et la douleur se mit à empirer. Je sentis subitement mon pouls battre furieusement dans ma tête et puis…il y eut une secousse comme il tirait, sortant le globe écrasé de son orbite._

_Pas un cri ne s'échappa pas de mes lèvres pincées. Le cri s'arrêta au fond de ma gorge, la brûlant follement, comme un torrent de lave en fusion. Je ne lui ferai aucun cadeau. Il pouvait toujours se carrer ses ongles dans le cul ! Jamais !_

_Je sentis un léger soulagement parcourir mon corps meurtri comme la source de la douleur s'éloignait doucement et lentement de moi. Du coin de mon œil valide, je pouvais le voir. Mon malheureux œil entre ses doigts gluants, aux ongles longs._

_Son armure était tâchée de mon sang et un mince filament rouge serpentait entre ses doigts griffus. Avec un large sourire, il l'attrapa par cette extrémité là et il le leva, le faisant basculer d'avant en arrière dans les airs…l'œil écrasé toujours accroché à son globe optique._

_Il s'amusait à le faire bouger, comme un pendule. Quoi ? Il voulait m'hypnotiser avec ?_

_J'eus un léger haut de cœur. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Je ne pouvais pas cacher la sueur qui coulait le long de mon front. Les tremblements de mes membres comme j'entrais en état de choc. J'avais froid. Et je ne pouvais strictement rien faire._

_Et là, il en rajouta une couche, me surprenant, me laissant sans voix. Il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il ferait une telle chose ? Qu'il était aussi taré que cela ? _

_Il leva la tête, comme un animal et il ouvrit la bouche en grand, dévoilant ses dents pourries et légèrement pointues. Comme des crocs. Sa longue langue serpentine sortit majestueusement de sa caverne et…elle s'enroula de façon possessive autour de mon œil._

_Elle l'attira alors vers elle, à l'intérieur, bien au chaud dans cette grotte et elle le fit disparaître. Rhadamanthe me fixait et il se tourna vers moi. Je ne voyais plus mon œil mais je voyais toujours ce fil sanglant qui dépassait entre ses lèvres et…_

_Il l'avala, le gobant tout rond. _

_Jamais je n'oublierais cette vision à vous faire tourner de l'œil._

_Jamais je n'oublierais ce son à vous faire vomir._

_Rhadamante était un véritable reptile. Il avait gobé l'œil comme un serpent aurait avalé un œuf. Et malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder. De suivre de mon regard unique le trajet que mon œil emprunta, glissant lentement le long de sa gorge._

_Et puis, un oiseau se mit à roucouler sur mon épaule. Une douce mélodie et…_

**"Eh ?"** marmonnais-je avec une langue lourde et pâteuse en ouvrant les yeux. J'avais mes deux yeux et je mis mes mains devant eux pour les protéger du soleil vif et brûlant. **"Merda !"** Il faisait déjà jour et je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Ah si ! J'étais dans un bar tout à l'heure. Je m'étais saoulé, déchiré comme ce n'était pas permis. Enfin, dans des limites raisonnables parce que je ne roulais pas sur l'or avec mon misérable salaire. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas une pince. Ahaha…(Encore une de Milo).

J'avais bien maté les filles en tenue légère, onduler des hanches sur leur dure barre dorée, qu'elles serraient entre leurs cuisses…dure barre dorée…dorée comme une armure d'or… comme…ah oui, je me souviens de…la honte !

On m'avait jeté dehors parce que j'avais malheureusement eu la chouette envie de régurgiter quelques cocktails sur le bar. Une des danseuses avait alors dérapé dessus, s'écroulant sur des clients. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là d'ailleurs ?

Ce n'était en aucun cas ma faute. Elle n'avait qu'à pas danser sur le bar. Il n'y avait pas assez de barre sur laquelle sauter, les cuisses en avant ou quoi ? Néanmoins, le résultat était là. On m'avait mis à la porte avec perte et fracas.

Bon, j'avais quand même opposé une certaine résistance. Je me souvenais avoir donné des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, des coups de tête et j'avais du mordre l'un des vigiles. Personne n'avait le droit de me toucher, foi de crabe !

Et si ma tête ne me faisait pas faux bond, il me semblait que j'avais fini dans la rue, à moitié dénudé et bien pété. Par chance, la police n'avait pas été prévenue donc, j'ai pu tranquillement rentrer dans mon temple les mains dans les poches, une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres.

Mais apparemment, j'avais du faire une pause pour me remettre d'aplomb parce que je n'étais absolument pas dans mon magnifique temple. Et certainement pas dans mon lit. Allongé sur le dos, je grimaçais et je remuais un peu, en ouvrant prudemment les yeux, une seconde fois.

Compte tenu que je voyais le ciel bleu au-dessus de ma tête, j'étais certainement dehors. Et avec le piaf qui m'avait chanté une ritournelle sur l'épaule, c'était plus que certain. Tendant les mains en avant, j'essayais de me remettre droit.

Je dus lutter pour m'asseoir correctement et je serais sûrement retombé en arrière si je n'avais pas posé mes mains sur le sol, pour soutenir mon dos. Je regardais tout autour de moi, les yeux mi-clos, cherchant à me situer dans l'espace et le temps.

Mais ce n'était pas facile. J'avais un mal de tête carabiné. Je sentais mon pouls battre dans ma tête. Mon estomac jouait le yoyo dans mon abdomen et je lâchais subitement un rot sonore, sans pouvoir me retenir. Mais comme on disait…

Faut mieux dehors que dedans, non ?

Ca allait un peu mieux et j'étais même soulagé de m'être débarrassé de l'oiseau. Ses pépiements aigus avaient de quoi vous donner des envies de meurtre. Bon, où étais-je ? Hmm…j'étais dans une sorte de bosquet. Il y avait du vert autour de moi.

J'étais vachement avancé sur ma situation, dis donc. Hop, petit coup d'œil sur ma montre. Il était près de 10h du matin. Donc, j'étais un peu dans la merde. Parce qu'à cette heure avancée de la matinée, tout le monde était levé au Sanctuaire donc…

Ma rentrée n'allait pas se faire en secret. Et merde ! Cazzo !

Et je ne pouvais quand même pas rester là, toute la journée, à attendre que la nuit tombe pour rentrer. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Je baillais largement avant de me tourner pour me mettre à quatre pattes et hop…je vomis…

Super ! Au lieu de me lever, mon corps en avait décidé autrement et mon estomac en avait profité pour faire une autre vidange. Toussant, je fermais les yeux, attendant que cela se passe. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bu pour être dans un état aussi lamentable ?

Mais bon…comme on disait…

Faut mieux en haut que par en bas !

Soulagé, je me sentais un peu mieux et je pus enfin me relever, tranquillement, tout léger. Soupirant, j'essuyais ma bouche d'un revers de la main et je sortis de la broussaille, cherchant à rentrer. Et là, je pus me rendre compte que j'étais dans des vignes…

Oh merde, pas les vignes du vieux Damalys !

Un coup de feu retentit à mes pieds.

Et merde, c'était bien ses vignes.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, prenant la fuite. J'espérais, qu'avec l'âge, le vieux ne savait plus tirer aussi bien qu'avant. Sinon, j'étais vraiment mal barré. Combien de fois m'étais-je pris un coup de chevrotine dans les fesses pour lui avoir piqué des grappes avec Shura ?

**" ****Γύρνα πίσω, θα βρώμικο σκυλί!"** ("**Reviens ici, sale chien !"**)

Niveau insulte, il n'avait même pas évolué. Mais j'étais encore dans le pâté alors, je me pris les pieds dans un pied de vigne, déchirant mon pantalon, au niveau de mes fesses, avec un fil barbelé. Je jurais et j'entendis un nouveau coup de feu, près des fesses en question.

Pas besoin d'une autre aération, j'étais assez gâté comme ça, merci !

Cazzo ! Il visait comme avant ! Super…

Je filais à quatre pattes, me servant des vignes comme protection et je me dirigeais rapidement vers la sortie. Le champ était entouré par une barricade haute en bois. Avant, c'était la galère pour grimper. Mais j'avais grandi. Alors elle ne me posa aucun problème.

Je m'écroulais contre elle, de l'autre côté, essoufflé, la main sur mon abdomen. Mon ventre n'avait pas du tout aimé le petit jogging matinal imposé par le vieux Damalys. J'étais en train de devenir vert, c'était sûr ! Il y eut un nouveau claquement près de ma tête, dans le bois.

Mais il continuait de me tirer dessus le bougre ! Exaspéré, et tant pis si je lui vomissais dessus, (ce qui serait mérité), je bondis, attrapant le haut de la barricade pour que seule ma tête ne dépasse et je me mis à l'insulter en grec, pour me venger.

**"****Poutsoroufichtra !"**

La traduction étant trop vulgaire, je ne dirais rien dessus en dehors de merci Milo. Pour une fois qu'il m'avait dit un truc utile celui là…et ce n'était pas une blague. Je l'avais dite une fois à Aiolos et il m'avait fessé cul nu avec une branche d'olivier devant tout le monde…

Apparemment, cela ne plut pas non plus au vieux et il me traita de…euh…qu'est-ce que ça voulait déjà dire ça ? Mince, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Bon bah tant pis, c'était l'heure de se casser pour de vrai. Avec un geste de main très sympathique, je le saluais avant de partir.

En quatrième vitesse ! Il pouvait toujours lâcher les chiens !

Bon au moins, maintenant, je savais où aller. Le sanctuaire se trouvait juste au-dessus des champs de vigne du vieux, à un ou deux kilomètres de distance. Je remontais lentement la piste escarpée, sous un soleil de plomb, et j'allumais encore une cigarette.

C'était la dernière du paquet. Je le réduis en boule dans mon poing avant de le jeter au hasard de ma route. La nature se chargerait de le faire disparaître à ma place. Bah quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de poubelle sur ce genre de chemin.

Et puis, Cazzo !

Il faisait chaud. Mon blouson en cuir adhérait amoureusement à ma peau. Je décidais de l'enlever, le tenant au-dessus de ma tête pour me protéger des rayons et je voûtais les épaules, m'approchant silencieusement du sanctuaire. Je voyais déjà le temple du Bélier.

J'allais donc devoir repasser par chez la chèvre, le taureau castré et les écureuils. Super !

Comme je m'y attendais, le cosmos de Mu était présent dans son temple. Tout comme celle de son apprenti. Toujours caché sous mon blouson dégoûtant, je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de passer par chez son salon relativement vide.

Il se retourna vers moi en m'entendant débarquer, mais je l'ignorais, marchant en crabe pour lui montrer mon dos, disparaissant rapidement. Il ne me poursuivit pas, heureusement. Il savait que je rentrais toujours tard de mes virées nocturnes ou tôt dans la journée.

Je dus ensuite passer par chez le Taureau. Malheureusement pour moi, il était réveillé. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours (son équipe avait du perdre) alors qu'il faisait son sport, dans le salon. Il se défoulait sur son sac de sable, soufflant comme un taureau.

Il portait un affreux short rouge moulant par-dessus le marché ! Il se prenait pour Rocky !

Je sentis son regard sur moi mais je ne m'arrêtais toujours pas. Mon estomac avait encore envie de se vider et si je le faisais chez Aldébaran, je risquais d'y laisser une pince ou de me faire piétiner. Allez vite, il fallait que je rentre chez moi, c'était urgent.

Montant les escaliers des jumeaux, je me sentais de plus en plus lourd. Je portais une main contre mes lèvres, respirant bruyamment pour essayer de calmer mes nausées persistantes. Là encore, le temple était occupé et Tic et Tac me jetèrent un regard suspicieux.

**"Death Mask ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout vert !"**

**"Death Mask ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as un trou dans ton pantalon…**

**"On voit ton caleçon…oh c'est mignon, il y a des crabes rouges dessus !"**

Exaspéré, j'agitais mon autre main, levant un doigt bien spécifique pour qu'ils se taisent, et je pressais le pas, toussant. Et merde ! Cela n'allait pas tarder à venir. Et cela vint. En plein milieu des escaliers de mon temple, je vomis en loupant de peu mes baskets…

A cause de l'alcool mais surtout…parce que j'étais furieux !

Mon temple avait été peint en orange ! Mon majestueux temple avait été repeint en un orange criard ! Et quelqu'un s'était même amusé à faire des cercles noirs en plein milieu du fronton pour figurer des yeux ! On avait fait de mon temple un crabe géant !

Derrière moi, j'entendis les jumeaux monter les escaliers. L'un des deux se mit à rire. Cela ne pouvait être que ce débile de Kanon. Je me retournais vers eux, furieux, la bouche tordue… Cette fois, j'étais vert de rage. Le crabe était en train de voir rouge.

**"Oh lalalala…ton temple ! Il était bien mieux en rose…"**

**"Kiki semble avoir encore fait des siennes…il te déteste vraiment, Death Mask…"**

**"A se demander pourquoi…" **

**"Je vais le buter !"** lançais-je, en hurlant. Tel un Aiolia en furie, je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre, écartant violement les jumeaux d'un coup de coude en pleine poitrine, direction le temple du très jeune emmerdeur.

Les jumeaux sur les talons, je courrais d'un pas raide et assuré. Comme une furie, je traversais le temple du Taureau, qui me jeta un regard vitreux, très abruti comme si j'étais un train et lui une vache qui me regardait passer…Je n'avais même plus la nausée.

**"Ramène tes fesses, la teigne !"** hurlai-je en pénétrant dans le temple du bélier. Ce dernier sursauta, lâchant le journal qu'il était en train d'éplucher, et il bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers moi, pour m'arrêter. Mais j'étais tel un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Et lui, il était un bélier, bien campé sur ses pieds. **"Death Mask, calme-toi…" **me demanda t-il, détendu. Mais je n'avais aucune attention de me calmer sans m'être vengé. Le petit devait être puni. J'en avais marre que Mu le protège toujours.

**"Dégage !"** Mu ne broncha pas et je fus arrêté par un puissant mur. Je m'écrasais dessus à pleine puissance et je tombais en arrière, cognant durement le sol. **"Porca troia ! Putana !"** Quelqu'un se mit à rire derrière moi. Kiki !

Bondissant, je me relevais, fonçant vers la toison orange, planquée derrière une colonne. **"Death Mask !"** cria une voix. Je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais punir ce minus. L'étrangler entre mes mains. Mais brusquement, je restais figé, incapable de bouger.

C'était ce maudit atlante télépathe. Il venait de me bloquer sur place, de me clouer sur le sol. Je serrais les dents, jurant pour qu'il me libère. J'essayais de me sortir de cette technique ennuyante mais j'étais vraiment trop énervé pour y parvenir.

Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement. Mon cerveau était noyé sous des flots de colère. Cela devait se sentir dans tout le sanctuaire. Mon cosmos maléfique d'un noir profond ondulait autour de moi, dressant mes cheveux sur ma tête.

Je sentais ma haine suinter par tous les pores de ma peau. J'avais vraiment envie de…de tuer…de briser une nuque…d'entendre le craquement mélodieux d'un os qui se casse sous la torsion…les cris de douleur de la victime…ses supplications…je…

Je tombais subitement à quatre pattes, haletant et en sueur. Mon corps était secoué de violents spasmes comme ma force et ma colère, accumulées, ne pouvaient tenir dans mon petit corps. Elles voulaient sortir…se libérer…tuer…

_**"Hmm…délicieux…mais ça aurait été meilleur avec un peu de sel et un verre de vin rouge…qu'en penses-tu, Dante ?"**_

Les yeux écarquillés, je serrais les mâchoires alors que sa voix laborieuse me revenait en tête. Grognant comme un chien enragé, je sentis une nouvelle fois mon estomac se contracter alors que ces douloureux souvenirs se rappelaient à moi.

Il y avait de l'agitation tout autour de moi mais je m'en foutais complètement. Mes yeux revoyaient encore et encore la lente descente infernale…la gorge de Rhadamante se contractant pour avaler mon œil… je portais une main vers lui pour le couvrir de façon presque compulsive…

Je me mordis brutalement la langue, la coupant sèchement entre mes dents. Du sang s'écoula entre mes lèvres pincées mais c'était une bonne chose. La douleur soudaine me sortit subitement de ma torpeur et de mon rêve. Je pus enfin retrouver tous mes sens.

**"Death Mask ?"** On m'appelait encore une fois et je n'en avais que faire. J'ouvris la bouche, tirant légèrement ma langue coupée et gonflée. Du sang et de la salive tâchèrent le sol blanc du temple mais je me moquais bien de salir le sol sous moi.

Je regardais le sang s'étendre amoureusement sur la dalle blanche, un peu comme une belle femme sur une serviette à la plage, et je ne parvins pas à m'en détacher. C'était tellement beau. Fascinant. Je touchais les gouttes de sang du bout de mes doigts, les étalant sur le marbre.

Je joignis ensuite mes doigts, sentant mon sang chaud et collant rouler entre les extrémités abîmées. **"Death Mask ?" **C'était encore une autre voix. Mais je n'étais pas très consapevole pour y prêter une grande attention. Rhadis pouvait aller se faire f****** !

Lentement, je m'assis et je clignais des yeux, avant de regarder tout autour de moi, me rappelant que... Ah cazzo ! J'étais encerclé par deux écureuils bleus, un mouton violet, un agneau roux et un taureau brun, en short d'Alerte à Malibu. Ils me fixaient avec de gros yeux ronds. **"Quoi ?"**

**"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle et tu saignes de la bouche…"** me demanda Tic. Je reniflais sèchement et j'essuyais mon menton d'un revers de main avant de me relever, les repoussant. J'avais besoin d'air. Je devais rentrer…au temple du bâtonnet de Corayat !

**"Je vais bien…Prêt à faire des claquettes !" **répliquais-je, agacé par cette question stupida, mes yeux d'acier fixés sur Mu**. "Il a intérêt à remettre mon temple en état avant demain matin ou je le vais rôtir vivant sur une barre d'acier et je le boufferais entre deux tranches de pain, avec des frites, capito ?"**

Je n'attendis aucune réponse de sa part, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement saisi que cela n'était pas une menace balancée en l'air. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois par la même technique. Fier de moi et ma répartie, je quittais les lieux, laissant tout le monde, figé sur place.

Le chemin jusqu'à mon temple fut bien plus calme. Il n'y avait plus personne pour m'embêter. C'était tranquille et vide. Parfait pour moi. Bien que mes antennes (aka cheveux hirsutes) se hérissèrent de rage quand mes yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur mon temple.

Cette énorme brique orange était affreuse et jurait horriblement dans le paysage alors que mon temple était le plus beau du sanctuaire. Et je ne disais pas cela parce que c'était mon temple. Il ressemblait à un véritable crabe des neiges.

Il était en forme de croix, mais depuis l'escalier, on ne voyait que les deux grandes pinces majestueuses de l'animal. Il était surplombé d'un dôme, en guise de carapace. J'aimais cette coupole ronde. Oui, j'aimais l'extérieur de mon temple.

Avant, j'adorais même son intérieur mais maintenant, il m'insupportait.

Pourquoi tout le monde en avait-il après moi ? Parce que j'étais un monstre ? Hmm…je ne pensais pas l'être au début. J'étais devenu ainsi avec le temps. Avec les expériences. A cause de ce que les gens avaient osé dire sur moi et sur ma 'famille'.

J'étais bien entouré. Ma 'mère' était une putain, que tout Tarente avait pratiquée, et mon donneur de sperme volontaire était un violeur et un tueur en série. Il avait d'ailleurs violé mon incubateur géant avant de tenter de la tuer, à son tour pour honorer son tableau de chasse.

Comble de malchance, elle avait survécu et moi avec, par la même occasion. Malgré son métier, elle était une très fervente chrétienne. Un comble ! Et même si un monstre grandissait lentement dans son abdomen, elle n'avait pas su se résoudre à s'en débarrasser.

Joli portrait de famille, no ?

J'avais vite appris la vérité. Après tout, les gens avaient des langues de 'pute' et ils s'en servaient principalement pour dire des méchancetés. Mais je me fichais de leurs médisances. Et quand 'elle' mourut, je fus encore plus libre. Horrible, non ?

Ce fut la libération que j'attendais. Je vis la lumière divine. La grâce.

La déesse Athéna m'avait enfin reconnu. Elle avait su voir au-delà du contexte familial. De ce que j'étais. Un terrible accident. J'étais soulagé. Je m'étais senti sauvé. J'allais enfin être reconnu en tant de chevalier du zodiaque. C'était une mission des plus louables.

J'allais enfin vivre dans la lumière.

Manque de pot, cela avait foiré.

On n'échappe pas à son destin. Il vous rattrape toujours. La rumeur avait couru sur mes géniteurs, alors que je m'entraînais en Sicile, avec d'autres apprentis. A l'époque, j'avais déjà mon caractère bien trempé et j'avais pris un malin plaisir à leur faire avaler leurs dents de lait.

Mais cela avait empiré. Pour eux, cela montrait clairement que la folie coulait dans mes veines. Moi qui voulais être un saint, au service de la justice et de la déesse, je n'étais au final qu'un bagarreur, incapable de se contrôler quand il était question de sa famille.

J'avais alors compris que je devais me débarrasser de mon passé. L'oublier complètement.

Pourquoi m'emporterais-je si je devenais un orphelin ? Si je n'avais plus de famille ? Je devais faire des chevaliers ma nouvelle famille. Ma seule et unique famille. Personne ne pouvait se moquer d'un chevalier. C'était un chevalier. Un héros !

C'était une personne noble, qui ne méritait que des louanges.

Ma mère était déjà morte, dans d'atroces souffrances, à cause d'une maladie qu'elle avait attrapée, quelques temps après ma naissance. Elle avait pourri de l'intérieur, allongée sur un misérable lit, dans un hôpital, dirigé par des bonnes sœurs sinistres.

J'avais assisté à sa mort. Et à cette époque, j'étais jeune…sensible…j'avais pleuré ce jour là, en lui tenant la main, la tête sur sa poitrine généreuse. Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Puis, les sœurs m'avaient enlevé de ses bras froids, me confiant à la garde des chevaliers.

J'avais alors découvert un monde nouveau. Antique et magique. Cela m'avait plu.

Mais les commentaires des gens et les attitudes de certaines personnes, beaucoup moins.

Pour en revenir à ma décision de devenir un orphelin, pour ne plus avoir de famille et pour que plus personne ne se moque de moi, ce qui me rendait ainsi fou et incapable de devenir un vrai chevalier, je devais accomplir une mission bien spéciale.

Un orphelin n'avait pas de famille. Ma mère était morte. Mon père devait donc mourir.

Mais comment retrouver l'étrangleur de Tarente alors que j'étais si jeune ? Alors que j'ignorais tout de lui ? Son nom et son visage. Chaque matin, j'avais prié Dieu et la Déesse pour avoir un coup de main. Certes, ma demande n'avait rien de bon mais…

N'était-elle pas juste ?

Ne pourrais-je pas tuer mon père, pas seulement pour moi et pour mon désir de devenir un chevalier, mais aussi pour sauver la vie des quelques malheureuses jeunes femmes qui risquaient de mourir entre ses mains violentes ?

Un chevalier n'était-il pas censé protéger les innocents et les faibles ? Punir les méchants ?

C'était ma mission !

Et un soir, alors que je dormais, j'eus une réponse vaporeuse. On m'avait envoyé une vision du monstre. J'ignorais qui me l'avait envoyée. Ce message étrange, Je l'ignorais toujours à l'heure actuelle, mais je ne pouvais que le saluer et lui offrir ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Grazie mille !

Le lendemain matin, j'étais surexcité mais je ne pouvais pas filer pour accomplir ma mission. J'avais entraînement. J'attendis donc très difficilement jusqu'au soir, un grand sourire sur le visage, que tout le monde soit endormi. Que plus personne ne rôdait dans le camp.

Le destin avait bien fait son travail, cette nuit là. La cible à abattre se trouvait tout près de moi. Comme par hasard. Je traversais donc en courant, une faible lampe torche à la main, la lande désertique pour me rendre dans la ville voisine de Sortino.

J'avais près de 9 ans au moment de l'événement le plus marquant et le plus libérateur de mon atroce vie.

Oui, j'étais jeune. Et j'allais sceller mon destin avec du sang sur mes mains. La vision m'avait montré une impasse. La ville était un véritable dédale mais je savais exactement où je devais aller. Mes pas étaient guidés par la Justice ! Par la Déesse !

J'entendis des bruits suspects en arrivant à la fameuse impasse. Des gémissements que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je les avais déjà entendus, à plusieurs reprises, quand ma mère recevait des clients et que je devais rester caché dans le placard.

J'avais tout vu. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais rien compris. Heureusement !

Bien décidé à sauver la vie de cette malheureuse victime gémissante, j'avais bondi de l'ombre tel un diable de sa boite, armé de ma lampe torche. La lumière soudaine l'avait déstabilisé et il s'était tourné vers moi. J'étais resté bouche bée, sonné par son visage.

Il me ressemblait…beaucoup…le nez…la bouche…les cheveux…

Ce fut une véritable vision d'horreur pour moi. Je n'avais jamais voulu ressembler à un monstre pareil. J'avais même pensé qu'il aurait été préférable que je ne vienne jamais au monde. Ma mère aurait du me tuer. Nous tuer ensemble…mais elle ne l'avait pas fait…

Foutue religion !

L'homme avait eu la même réaction que moi. Il était clair que de voir un clone de sa propre personne, si jeune et si innocent, cela devait surprendre. C'était comme regarder son futur dans une glace pour moi…son passé dans un miroir pour lui…

La femme en avait alors profité pour prendre la fuite courageusement. Elle avait poussé un cri, la culotte sur les chevilles. Je me fichais bien d'elle. Certes, j'étais venu pour la sauver, et c'était extrêmement louable de ma part, mais j'étais surtout là pour le tuer.

Pour écraser cette vermine. Pour la supprimer. Pour la rayer de la carte. Pour l'effacer de la surface de cette terre.

Au loin, le clocher avait retenti par trois fois, annonçant qu'il était tout juste 3h du matin. L'heure parfaite pour mourir. Je n'avais pas peur d'y passer. Je savais que ma mission était juste. J'étais obligé de réussir. Mon destin était de le vaincre. Tel était mon destin !

Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas aussi facile que prévu. J'étais un très jeune môme. Petit et frêle mais bagarreur. J'avais rêvé d'une victoire aisée. La réalité fut bien différente. Bien plus douloureuse même. Mon ennemi était bien plus grand et bien plus fort que moi.

Son poing m'avait heurté en plein visage, me sonnant. Je m'étais écroulé contre les poubelles, dans un fracas métallique et sonore. Le bruit aurait pu réveiller les morts du cimetière voisin mais personne de vivant n'avait daigné montrer le moindre intérêt pour ce qui se passait.

Personne n'avait cherché à savoir pourquoi les poubelles avaient tinté de la sorte !

Encore dans les vapes, parce que je venais de me prendre 80 kilos dans la tronche, je ne m'étais débattu pas quand une main m'avait attrapé par les cheveux, me tirant. J'avais vaguement eus conscience qu'on me traînait sur le sol, mes pieds ondulant sur les pavés.

J"avais repris connaissance au bout d'un certain moment, quand j'avais senti quelque chose sur mon visage. J'avais fermé les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. La pluie venait de me réveiller subitement, pleurant devant ma défaite. Je m'étais redressé avant de retomber au sol.

Il était là, debout, devant moi. Son pied m'avait écrasé le torse, m'interdisant de bouger. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. J'avais entendu la mer, près de moi. C'était un rocher. J'étais sur un promontoire épineux. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir !.

Ce n'était pas prévu !

Aiuto io, Athéna !

J'avais silencieusement appelé la déesse pour qu'elle me vienne en aide. Mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu. A la place, l'homme avait pris la parole, avec sa grosse voix, couvant ainsi le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers en contrebas. **"Qui es-tu ?"**

**"Je suis un chevalier de la déesse d'Athéna. Je suis venu vous tuer pour accomplir sa justice divine !"** avais-je répliqué, en criant pour me faire entendre. Il avait éclaté de rire comme si j'étais un véritable fou furieux. Son pied avait glissé plus au sud, se pressant douloureusement entre mes cuisses.

**"Tu es tombé sur la tête, mon petit gars…"** Il avait souri et je m'étais arqué sur le rocher, en grognant de douleur. **"Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, petit ? Je suis l'Etrangleur de Tarente ! J'ai tué 28 femmes. Où était ta déesse quand je me débarrassais d'elles ? Où est-elle maintenant ?"**

Elle devait me regarder avec peur et bienveillance, depuis le ciel étoilé. C'était une épreuve que je devais accepter et supporter. Je devais en sortir triomphant. Je devais trouver un moyen pour vaincre l'ennemi et revenir honorablement au camp, libéré d'un poids énorme.

**"C'est bien ce que je pensais…"** Il m'avait craché au visage, de rage. Il avait défi sa cravate, la prenant bien entre ses mains et il m'avait souri largement.** "Tu m'as gêné en plein travail, mon petit gars. Je t'aurai bien violé mais tu n'es pas à mon goût alors je vais te tuer…" **

J'avais ouvert de grands yeux et il m'avait passé sa cravate autour de mon petit cou. Je m'étais débattu pour me relever mais il avait serré douloureusement, m'étranglant sauvagement. Grognant, j'avais remué les bras et les jambes, cherchant à me sortir de ce guêpier mortel.

Mais il était bien plus fort que moi et je m'étais senti partir. Mes forces m'avaient abandonné et des étoiles avaient dansé devant mes yeux exorbités. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir ! Quelque chose me coupa subitement la main mais c'était secondaire et puis…

Tout à coup.

Plus rien.

Mes oreilles ne perçurent plus aucun son.

Mes yeux ne captaient plus rien.

Mon corps ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Étais-je mort ?

Non impossible !

Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask et les autres chevaliers d'or…

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 4**

D'après un dicton populaire, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, quand la fin est proche. Avant de mourir, vous avez donc droit à une projection gratuite (à moins que de donner sa vie soit le prix à payer, tu parles d'une arnaque) sur vous et votre merveilleuse vie.

Ce film pouvait donc être un véritable film d'aventure, une saga romantique ou un film d'horreur. Ou deux types au choix ou même les trois à la fois. Je vous laisse deviner à quelle unique catégorie appartient ma vie…

Horreur, naturalmente !

Et franchement, vous savez quoi ? Je n'étais pas un grand fan des films d'horreur. Loin de là. Je sais bien que je suis un gros sadique, un véritable salaud avec les gens mais quand même. J'étais une véritable caricature du badass classique ! Avec tous ses vices en prime…

J'avais mes masques mortuaires accrochés aux murs, preuves de ma réussite.

J'aimais boire et fumer.

J'avais même un trône en plein milieu de mon salon.

Je suppose que vous pouvez imagnir la scène. Moi, assis sur mon trône, moulé dans un pantalon en cuir, la cigarette en bouche et un verre de vin rouge sang à la main, en train de fixer mon écran géant.

Et bah, raté !

Bon ok, je confessais mes fautes. J'adorais mon trône. Il était douillet et reposant. Et puis il était beau. La décoration des accoudoirs qui rappelait les pinces de mon armure. C'était magnifique. Sans oublier les pattes articulées dorées qui dépassaient du dossier, comme si j'avais un soleil dans le dos, dont les rayons divins s'élevaient.

La classe !

Je buvais pas mal, comme un trou, tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Et je fumais comme un pompier. Oui, je sais, vous aviez déjà du vous rendre compte de ma passion pour ces vices. Mais, vous ne deviez pas connaitre mes films préférés…

J'adorais les films en noir et blanc, et surtout le cinéma muet. J'avais même un vieux projecteur dans mon salon et un drap blanc en guise de toile pour pouvoir regarder. Ca faisait ringard, je sais mais…j'aimais cela…

Une passion saine.

Oui, Death Mask pouvait avoir de saines passions, en dépit de sa santé mentale ravagée !

Pour en revenir à l'histoire du film de la vie, je peux vous dire que n'était pas vrai. C'était juste une grosse connerie, inventée pour que la mort paraisse plus douce. Faut quand même bien partir avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas faux. La plupart des masques collés contre mes murs arborait un sourire…Mais, à mon humble avis, c'était un sourire de soulagement parce que j'avais mis fin à leurs souffr-…à leur insignifiante vie.

Paraitrait que ce soit un dysfonctionnement du cerveau.

Mon humble cerveau avait du disjoncter cette nuit là, parce que rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu. Je n'avais nullement vu les neuves premières et m-e-r-v-e-i-l-l-e-u-s-e-s années de ma vie. Je n'avais rien vu du tout. C'était le néant. Le noir total comme à la fin d'un film.

Je n'avais même plus rien entendu et…

Ahi si, j'avais vu quelque chose. J'avais ouvert les yeux, mes paupières clignotant rapidement, comme j'avais voulu comprendre ce que j'étais en train de voir. Il faisait noir mais au fur et à mesure que mes paupières battaient, tout était devenu plus clair.

J'étais dans l'eau. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations de l'eau, bercées mon corps léger. Je devais même être au fond de l'eau, pour être plus précis. J'avais senti le sable sous mes pattes. En tournant la tête, j'avais vu des copies de ma propre personne.

Etrange, non ?

Nous étions là, respirant tranquillement sous l'eau, immobiles comme les statues grecques qui gisaient sous le port d'Alexandrie. Rien ne pourrait nous faire bouger. A l'exception du signal. Oui, comme tous les autres, j'avais sagement attendu le signal, qui me pousserait à l'action.

Il n'avait pas tardé. J'avais senti un appel, de par delà la mer. C'était un appel divin. J'en étais certain. Doux et puissant en même temps. Je n'avais compris qu'une seule chose. **"Death Mask"** La voix n'avait pas cessé de répéter ces deux mots bien singuliers.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il y eut de l'agitation tout autour de moi. Les autres avaient également entendu l'appel et ils s'étaient lancés à l'attaque, telle une marée humaine sous l'eau. J'avais ensuite pris appui sur mes pattes, assouplissant légèrement mes articulations grinçantes pour m'échauffer avant de les imiter.

Je m'étais alors lancé à l'attaque de l'ennemi. Je n'avais aucune idée sur son identité. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait mais je savais une seule chose. Je devais le tuer. Je devais le déchirer entre mes pinces acérées. Arracher sa chair fraiche. Lui faire mal. Le faire payer.

Il allait souffrir un maximum.

Suivant mes multiples copies alors que nous devions être des milliers, je m'étais mis à courir sur le sable en direction d'un escalier naturel. J'avais voulu lui grimper dessus, monter sur cet amas de pierres et de roches aux formes multiples et aux tailles diverses.

L'escalier était irrégulier et j'avais du mal à monter de côté, avec mes pattes. Cela avait paru être mission impossible mais mes semblables m'avaient poussé par derrière, me soulevant de force. Bien vite, je m'étais retrouvé à l'air libre. Je venais de quitter la mer pour la terre ferme.

J'avais alors vu quelque chose de rouge, couler dans les fissures des rochers. C'était du sang frais. Puis, quelque chose de violet…très clair…une sorte de touffe. Oui, c'était cela. Une touffe de cheveux. Bizarre. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ma tignasse rebelle.

En escaladant un peu plus, j'avais aperçu un corps inerte. C'était un jeune enfant, de mon âge. Son visage était pâle comme la pleine lune, une grimace de douleur figée sur ses traits, comme un masque. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses grands yeux étaient entièrement blancs.

Il était mort de toute évidence. Et je savais comment c'était arrivé. Il avait une cravate autour du cou. Les marques rouges sur sa peau blanche étaient la preuve flagrante qu'on l'avait étranglé, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Le malheureux…

Il y eut subitement un éclair et j'avais un peu relevé mes yeux globuleux, apercevant une silhouette penchée sur le cadavre du garçon. L'homme avait un regard de fou, rouge sang, et il avait un faux air avec le corps froid, allongé sur les rochers, les bras en croix.

Puis, j'avais compris ! J'avais sentis mes poils s'hérisser sur ma peau dure de colère. Je venais d'identifier mon ennemi. Notre ennemi. Il s'agissait de notre proie. J'avais vu rouge et dans ma tête, je n'avais plus entendu que cette voix. Celle de mon instinct de tueur.

Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le ! Tue-le ! Déchire-le ! Dévore-le !

J'avais fait claquer mes pinces furieusement, me préparant pour l'assaut final et meurtrier. Je n'avais pas été le seul à le faire. Les autres m'avaient imité. Un claquement sinistre avait retentit comme des milliers de pinces s'étaient refermées en même temps.

Le bruit résonna, semblant couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

L'homme avait relevé la tête, nous remarquant finalement. J'avais lu sa surprise sur son visage monstrueux et il s'était redressé, reculant prudemment. Il avait alors donné un coup de pied dans le corps, le poussant vers nous. Il glissa légèrement sur les rochers sans tomber à l'eau.

La tête et les bras pendaient alors dans le vide, et ses yeux blancs fixaient doucement la mer. Les vagues venaient lécher ses doigts froids et crispés, espérant silencieusement pouvoir le sortir de sa torpeur glaciale. Mais il n'avait pas bronché, ignorant ses caresses pour rester mort.

La vision m'avait révolté, attisant ma haine et mon envie de meurtre. Comme un seul homme, nous nous étions élancés ensemble, attaquant l'humain en hurlant notre rage. Le sol boueux avait disparu sous nos pattes grouillantes, dans un fourmillement assourdissant.

L'homme avait poussé un cri d'effroi et il avait vivement reculé. Il n'avait pas été bien loin. Il était maintenant par terre, après avoir glissé sur une petite pierre. Il nous avait ainsi offert une mise à mort des plus aisées.

C'était un signe du destin ! Une offrande !

J'avais bondi sur ses jambes, déchirant son pantalon et déchiquetant sa chair.

Il s'était agité et il avait hurlé. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre nous. Nous étions trop nombreux. Nous étions en colère. La puissante justice dictait nos actes. Il était l'heure de payer l'addition et elle était salée !

Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de lutter.

Nous avions gagné.

J'avais gagné !

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Nous n'en avions pas fini avec lui. Il était mort et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un début. J'avais alors continué de travailler avec mes frères, le mettant en pièces, dénudant ses muscles, avant de les sectionner et de les cisailler.

Cela avait été un travail brutal. Une véritable boucherie. Le sang avait coulé à flot. Mais je m'en étais fichu comme de ma première clope. Je prenais un malin plaisir à le rendre méconnaissable.

La meilleure partie, je l'avais gardé pour la fin.

Les autres n'avaient pas osé y toucher.

Ils me respectaient.

J'étais leur maître.

Leur roi.

J'avais droit à la part du chef. Celle qui me revenait de droit !

Ils m'avaient encouragé à aller la chercher, d'un cri aigu. Je m'étais docilement exécuté, remontant le long de cet écorché vif pour lui faire face. Son visage. Oh son visage ! J'allais en faire de la bouillie. Mes pinces furieuses avaient massacré chaque millimètre de peau, sans rien laisser.

Les lèvres furent tranchées. Son nez fut coupé. Ses yeux furent sortis de leurs orbites. Les oreilles furent décollées de son visage. Ses cheveux furent arrachés avec son scalp. Son visage avait complètement disparu, laissant la place à son crâne blanc.

Et là, je m'étais arrêté pour le fixer.

Ce que j'avais eu en face de moi cette nuit-là.

C'était…

Un masque mortuaire.

Le masque de la Mort.

**"Death Mask"** La voix s'était fait entendre de nouveau. Il m'était toujours impossible de déterminer s'il s'était agi d'un homme ou d'une femme. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Elle m'appelait…me baptisant de la sorte.

Death Mask…

Oui, ça me plaisait beaucoup…

Ce serait mon nom de chevalier…

Une lumière m'avait subitement aveuglé et j'avais eu agréablement chaud. Ma main avait alors eu un spasme et j'avais ouvert les yeux. Attends une seconde. Ils étaient pourtant ouverts, il y avait encore quelques secondes, non ? Ou je m'étais trompé ?

J'avais alors vu la mer. Les vagues frappaient les rochers, arrosant mes mains et mon visage. Haletant, j'avais pris une profonde respiration et je m'étais lentement redressé, frottant ma gorge endolorie. Je sentis un tissu autour de mon cou.

C'était une cravate. J'avais cligné des yeux, fixant ce bout de tissu que je tenais entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je n'étais donc pas mort ? Pourtant, j'avais cru l'être l'espace d'un instant, puis… j'avais relevé les yeux et…il était là…

Mon père était là, mort, allongé sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang. C'était une vision horrible. Il n'avait plus de visage. Il n'avait plus de peau. Il semblait avoir été déchiqueté par de petites bêtes sauvages et cruelles. C'était étrange. Je pensais que…

Un cliquetis sonore avait attiré mon attention et des milliers d'aiguilles avaient picoté mes jambes. J'avais alors baissé les yeux et je m'étais tendu, me figeant comme je les voyais. Des crabes. Des favollo ! J'en étais recouvert de la tête aux pieds. Ils étaient couverts de sang et…

Et là, j'avais compris.

C'était moi. J'étais mort et j'étais parvenu à le tuer, pendant ce temps, en faisant appel à ces charmantes créatures. Elles m'avaient servi…elles m'avaient aidé…elles m'avaient secouru. Et elles m'avaient ramené à la vie.

C'était un signe de fort. La déesse était de mon côté. J'avais fait mes preuves en partant à la recherche de ce meurtrier. J'avais offert ma vie pour la déesse, sans jamais rien lâcher et…elle m'avait récompensé…

Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là.

L'année suivante, l'armure d'or du Cancer avait été mienne !

Et voilà, comme j'étais devenu un orphelin et un véritable chevalier d'Athéna. Jamais, je n'avais raconté ce qui m'était arrivé ce jour là. Jamais, je n'avais plus parlé de ma famille avec les autres. Et jamais plus, on ne m'avait embêté.

J'étais devenu Intouchable ! Le grand et puissant Death Mask, chevalier d'or du Cancer !

**"Hmph…" **Je n'avais pas pensé à cette fameuse nuit depuis des années et des années alors qu'elle m'était très importante. Elle avait marqué le début de ma vie ! C'était le jour de ma renaissance. Dante Mephisto était mort. Death Mask était né.

Je tâtonnais dans le noir, cherchant l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet. La lumière éclaira la pièce, m'éblouissant et je tournais la tête de l'autre côté, grognant contre cette agression visuelle. Je tendis le bras pour attraper mon réveil, rond, en forme de crabe, et je l'approchais de mes yeux mi-clos et gonflés pour pouvoir lire l'heure.

4h47

**"Fantastico…"** J'abandonnais le réveil dans les draps pour me redresser sur un coude, me tapant le front. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir me rendormir. Je le sentais. J'entendis brusquement des bruits suspects dans mon temple.

**"VOS GUEULES LES MOUETTES !"** criais-je à l'encontre des masques réveillés, tant pis si j'avais troublé le sommeil de Tic et Tac et du Minou. J'avais du parler dans mon sommeil et m'agiter. Les draps étaient tout emmêlés et j'étais en sueur.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, frissonnant légèrement alors que je les entendais gémir. Le son était amplifié par l'architecture de pierre et cela me rendit malade. C'était un son qui m'était devenu insupportable. **"LA FERME, J'AI DIT !"**

C'était dingue ça ! Mes masques ne dormaient donc jamais ? Ahaha normal, ils étaient déjà morts. Quel con ! Ils commençaient vraiment à faire chier. J'aurai pu m'en débarrasser facilement, d'un claquement de doigt, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire pour deux raisons.

Un, j'étais Death Mask. Qui serais-je sans mes fameux masques mortuaires ?

Oui, c'était une raison con, débile et orgueilleuse. Mais merde quoi…

Deux, et c'était certainement le plus embêtant, mes pouvoirs avaient quelque peu diminué. Même un chevalier de bronze avait plus de force que moi, en cet instant même. J'ignorai encore les raisons de cette faiblesse mais je savais qu'elle était temporaire.

Elle ne pouvait être que temporaire !

Je n'avais naturellement rien dit aux autres mais combien de temps allais-je bien pouvoir leur cacher la vérité ? Mon armure ne cessait de me rejeter. La déesse me faisait la gueule et mes pouvoirs semblaient avoir disparu, quand j'avais tiré la chasse d'eau…

Mon armure me jugeait indigne d'elle et elle voulait se débarrasser de moi. Mais quelle garce ! Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle. Je l'avais lustré avec passion. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu. Elle avait vraiment une mémoire défaillante...

J'étais vraiment dans la merda jusqu'au cou !

Vite, une clope ! J'ouvris le tiroir du meuble, dégainant un paquet de cigarettes, et j'en glissais une avidement entre mes lèvres sèches. Cela méritait même le double combo nicotine et alcool. Je quittais donc mon lit pour aller dans le bar de mon salon, à moitié nu.

Il faisait assez froid dans mon temple. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage (c'était trop des radins au sanctuaire) et je devais même m'estimer heureux d'avoir l'eau courante. A une certaine époque (plus ancienne que la mienne, heureusement !), ils devaient vider leurs chiottes dans la rue !

Mâchouillant nerveusement ma cigarette allumée, j'essayais de frictionner mes bras nus pour faire un peu remonter ma température corporelle. J'allais peut-être attraper la mort, en me baladant ainsi, trempé et en pantalon mais je m'en foutais !

Les masques me regardèrent presque tendrement et certains murmurèrent même des grognements incompréhensibles, mais je les ignorais royalement. **"Cazzo !"** jurais-je en sentant une douleur remonter le long de ma jambe.

J'aurais du mettre des chaussons mais je ne l'avais pas fait par flemme. Et j'étais en train de le regretter. Et pas d'une façon des plus agréables. Mon malheureux orteil était en train de payer le prix de ma fainéantise habituelle.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, le sol de mon temple n'était pas vraiment plat. Par manque de place, j'avais collé certains masques sur les dalles du temple. Du coup, le terrain était irrégulier et j'avais shooté le menton d'un visage, en manquant de me vautrer sur un autre.

Bon ok.

Je devais faire m'activer et faire un truc pour ça. Je devais cacher ses horreurs en attendant que mes pouvoirs me reviennent. Je ne savais pas encore comment y parvenir mais j'allais certainement trouver une bonne idée. Après avoir descendu quelques verres.

Hmm…non…

Je pris carrément la bouteille et je filais dehors, en tenue légère, pour m'asseoir sur les marches du temple du lion. L'air était froid mais je m'en fichais. Je prenais l'air et c'était plutôt agréable. De sentir quelque chose… Soupirant, j'allumais ma cigarette.

Comment allais-je faire ?

Hmm…

Je fis sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et j'en pris une bonne lampée, pensivement. Je ne pouvais pas repeindre les murs, ça ne changerait rien au problème. Manquerait plus que je les peigne en rose bonbon !

Je pouvais peut-être les cacher derrière de lourds et d'épais rideaux. Ca ferait un peu tanière du comte Dracula maos osef ! Et puis, je pourrais rajouter des panneaux triangulaires avec "_attention masque sur le sol"_ dessus, pour prévenir tout accident.

Ouais, c'était pas mal. Un peu débile mais pas mal…ouais…pas mal con !

Après tout, cela ne réglerait pas mon problème. Je pouvais ne plus les voir mais j'allais toujours les entendre se plaindre derrière les tentures. Et en plus, j'étais le seul à pouvoir les entendre. C'était un de mes 'dons' particuliers.

Mu avait beau être un atlante mais certaines choses lui échappaient. Tout comme Shaka, il n'avait pas le monopole des pouvoirs surnaturels. Non mais ! Je pris une autre gorgée pour me donner l'inspiration nécessaire. Je devais me défaire au plus vite de cette épuisante situation.

Hmm…ahaha ! Trouvé ! Je n'avais qu'à m'acheter des boules quies à la pharmacie du coin et mettre un peu plus de musique pour couvrir les bruits. Ma platine laser avait du prendre la poussière depuis ma dernière utilisation.

Et oui, il m'arrivait d'écouter de la musique. Classique. Italienne. La meilleure quoi !

Soupirant, je baissais la tête, les coudes sur les genoux, me sentant un brin fatigué. Mon regard s'attarda sur ma main gauche et machinalement, j'allais la caresser, frottant douloureusement la cicatrice qui entachait son revers.

Une large coupure en diagonale. Nette. Blanche sur ma peau. Sensible.

Je frissonnais en y repensant. Je m'étais profondément entaillé la main cette nuit là. Sur le rocher. Quand j'étais avec mon…stop ! Rien du tout ! Je l'avais eu en me coupant sur une pierre, point final.

Pas question de revenir sur le sujet !

Mais, même sans fermer les yeux, le souvenir se dessinait au gré des courbes de l'architecture du Kyokaikyû…les vagues qui ondulaient…la pluie qui tombait…la cravate autour de mon corps…la sensation d'étouffer…de partir…

Je bondis brusquement sur mes pieds, en jurant. Le cri résonna sous le ciel étoilé, suivi de près par le bruit de la bouteille se brisant sur les marches. C'était du vin. Il était rouge. Je voyais le sang couler sur les marches blanches…mon sang…

_**"Death Mask !" **_

Je sursautais quand j'entendis mon nom et mon pied se posa sur un morceau de verre. J'étais né avec une chance inhabituelle (ahaha !). Je me retournais, pensant que c'était le Minou qui miaulait, mais ce n'était pas lui. En fait, il n'y avait personne autour de moi.

C'était juste…la voix dans mon souvenir…

**"Et merde ! C'était un super vin, en plus !"** marmonnais-je en laissant tout en plan, boitillant pour retourner dans mon temple. Cette fois, direction la salle de bain. A mon passage, l'armure du Cancer eut un sursaut sur son trône.** "Oh toi, la ferme aussi !"**

J'en avais vraiment marre. Tout foutait le camp ! Merda, merda de merda ! Je ne pris même aucun plaisir quand j'enlevais le bout de verre de mon pied. Voir le sang couler et la douleur étaient en train de me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

D'habitude, cela me faisait penser à des choses très agréables pour un être violent et sadique comme moi. A mes combats sanglants contre de misérables lombrics. A mes assassinats jouissifs et mérités. A mes entrainements spéciaux.

Quand le sang, la douleur et la violence s'entremêlaient pour une danse des plus inspirantes et des plus envoutantes.

Et maintenant plus rien.

Aucun plaisir.

Que dalle !

Et ça aussi, ça me faisait chier. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? Je faisais des mauvais rêves et je revivais des souvenirs oubliés, profondément enfouis dans ma mémoire. Je ne supportais plus mes masques, je ne pouvais plus mettre mon armure, je n'avais plus de pouvoirs et mon sadisme-cynisme (oh la belle paire) avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

En clair…

Je n'étais plus un chevalier d'Athéna ! J'étais trop faible et trop misérable pour l'être réellement ! Comment étais-je censé la protéger si je ne pouvais plus rien faire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'aimerais bien avoir une réponse ? Hé oh ?

Est-ce que c'était une punition ?

C'était possible ! Depuis mon retour, je ne la respectais plus tellement. J'étais en colère contre elle. Je n'avais pas supporté qu'elle m'offre une 'seconde chance'. Oui, j'aurai bien voulu rester dans le néant ! Moi ! Je détestais son geste de bienveillance ! Moi !

Etait-ce un test ?

C'était une autre possibilité. Après tout, j'avais offert ma vie lorsque je m'étais débarrassé de l'Etrangleur de Tarente ! J'avais payé le prix fort pour pouvoir obtenir l'armure sacrée du Cancer. Alors, peut-être que…

Oui, cela devait être un autre test. Je devais prouver ma valeur. Je devais montrer à la déesse et aux autres que je méritais mon rang de chevalier et mon armure. Je bondis, fier de ma déduction avant de grogner comme j'avais posé mon pied blessé sur le sol.

**"Hnh…"** Je sautais sur place pour soulager ma douleur. **"J'accepte le test, Déesse !" **lançais-je, avec un grand sourire. J'étais sûr de moi, comme toujours avant un combat. J'espère juste que ce ne serait pas aussi douloureux que la dernière fois !

Néanmoins, quelque chose me chiffonnait. Je me demandais si Aphrodite connaissait les mêmes difficultés que moi. Après tout, il avait connu le même traitement de faveur que moi. Je devrais peut-être lui poser moi-même la question.

Si j'avais le courage de me présenter devant lui. Depuis que nous étions rentrés à la 'maison', je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser le poisson, surtout en face à face, seul à seul. C'était aussi bien facile que difficile.

Facile parce que nos deux temples étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. J'habitais dans le quatrième temple et sa demeure était le douzième temple, soit le dernier du sanctuaire. Si je voulais me rendre chez lui, je devais donc passer par le temple du Gros Minet, celui de La Grande Pucelle, du Vieux Débris, du Grand Comique, de la Gambas et du Titanic.

C'était une très longue promenade, avec plusieurs kilomètres au compteur. Des centaines et des centaines de marches d'escalier à monter. Et c'était également très pénible, compte tenu des propriétaires mentionnés et de l'entente trèèès cordiale que j'entretenais avec eux.

Il fallait donc marcher pendant un long moment, passant de temple en temple, en évitant de gêner les différents habitants à certaines heures de la journée, au risque de sa propre vie. Une fois, Aiolia m'avait agressé avec son portemanteau parce qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu.

Soi-disant !

Bref…je n'étais pas le chevalier le plus aimé du sanctuaire, tout comme Aphrodite. En vu de nos exploits respectifs, trahisons multiples et meurtres divers, nous devions être en bas de la liste ou ne pas en faire partie du tout.

Ce n'était donc ni facile pour moi, ni pour Aphrodite.

Du coup, nous avions pris l'habitude de squatter le temple vide de l'archer (d'où l'agression de minou minou), qui était en plein milieu du chemin, pour nous voir, discuter et échanger quelques ragots.

Les histoires drôles et sordides qui se déroulaient en bas contre ceux du haut du sanctuaire.

J'admettais volontiers que je m'entendais très bien avec le poisson. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux des signes d'eau. Nous nous comprenions très bien, sans avoir à échanger de longs discours. Certes, il était capricieux mais c'était une qualité.

Lui, au moins, il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire. Et dans un sens, je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour cela. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds quand il voulait quelque chose de précis.

Même si le seul hic, se situait dans son narcissisme accru. Aphrodite aimait être beau et plaire. Plaire à lui-même principalement. Ce côté féminin exagéré pouvait être agaçant par certains moments…comme la fois où j'avais du vernir ses ongles pendant une discussion.

Et, avant que tout le monde ne s'emballe, notre relation n'était qu'amicale. Point final.

De plus, nous étions de la même génération (à un an près) et nous partagions le même avis sur différentes questions. Nous avions été particulièrement proches pendant l'attaque des bronzes et du Grand Pope pour diverses raisons.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, je n'arrivais pas à me motiver pour aller le voir. Le sanctuaire me tapait sur les nerfs et je passais peu de temps sur le domaine, et encore moins de temps entre les quatre murs de mon temple.

L'idée de passer par sept temples me donnait l'envie d'aller roupiller dans un coin. Je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer et surtout, je n'avais aucune envie de voir les autres chevaliers. Surtout Shaka. Lui, il serait capable de voir que j'avais un problème.

Quoi que…il s'était planté sur toute la ligne avec Saga…ahaha…aveugle le gugus !

Bon, c'était décidé ! Je devais aller me renseigner auprès du suédois ! Après avoir mis un bandage autour de mon pied blessé, et enfilé des baskets, je sortis de mon temple, en quatrième vitesse. Je savais parfaitement qu'il était 5h du matin mais…

Je devrais pouvoir arriver à temps pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui !

Mais d'abord, il allait falloir que je me tape une longue et dangereuse promenade, parsemée d'embûches. Et oui, après les 12 Travaux d'Hercule, voilà les 7 modes de cuisson du crabe ou _"comment rester en vie, sans bouteille d'eau, pour un éprouvant marathon-crabe"._

Certes, la distance n'était pas la même, et je n'allais pas la parcourir sous un soleil de plomb, en courant dans une jupette en cuir mais quand même…les autres chevaliers étaient des gros morceaux et un seul d'entre eux aurait pu venir à bout de l'envahisseur.

Sauf que je n'étais pas le gentil messager. J'étais l'envahisseur et j'espérais juste que je n'allais pas mourir, sur les marches du temple du poisson, en ayant juste le temps de lui poser une question…si j'y parvenais.

Mais je suis Death Mask !

Je n'avais que faire des autres. Je me moquais bien de les gêner ou de les réveiller. Au contraire, cela pouvait s'avérer être amusant. Peut-être que cela m'aiderait à me sentir mieux ? Les trouver dans une situation embarrassante et lancer une pique assassine.

J'avais besoin de munitions !

J'allumais une cigarette, certain de mon endurance pulmonaire, et j'escalais les marches du temple du Gros Minet, à une allure lente. Je boitillais encore un peu à cause du bout de verre. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas lavé le vin, sur les marches.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'allais me fatiguer alors que le soleil sécherait les taches sanglantes ?

Ah merde ! J'avais oublié les débris de verre. Bon bah tant pis, je ferai attention en revenant. Et si l'un des chevaliers marchait dessus, ce qui était possible vu que la majorité se baladait en sandalettes grecques, et bien…il n'aurait eu qu'à faire plus attention.

C'était des chevaliers d'or, bon sang ! Ils n'auraient qu'à regarder où ils mettaient les pieds et puis basta…bon, le seul qui risquait vraiment de se blesser, c'était la Grande Pucelle. Il était souvent pieds nus et il fermait les yeux tout le temps…

Mais vu qu'il ne descendait jamais pour quitter les lieux, j'étais sauvé !

Dès que je posais le pied dans le temple du Lion, je fixais le fameux portemanteau qui m'avait ouvert le crâne la dernière fois, sans jamais lui tourner le dos. On ne savait jamais. Il pourrait m'attaquer par surprise. Parano quand tu nous tiens !

Arrivé en plein milieu du salon, je m'arrêtais subitement en entendant des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre du Lion. Des cris, des gémissements et le lit qui grinçait. Sa nuit semblait agitée et, contrairement à moi, ce n'était pas à cause d'un mauvais rêve.

Loin de là, cela semblait bien plus agréable.

Le lion était en pleine période de reproduction.

C'était exactement le ragot qu'il me fallait ! Cela ferait plaisir à Aphrodite et ce serait un bien beau cadeau pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir 'oublié' ces derniers temps…Mais ce serait bien mieux si je découvrais le partenaire de gym du chaton !

L'aura me disait vaguement quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas cette cruche d'argent (sisisi la gonzesse au masque gris dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom sur le coup). C'était…attends, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. C'était…

SAGA ? Oh mon dieu ! Si je ne m'étais pas planté, c'était l'aura de Saga ! Ou de Kanon !

Aspetta un secondo Death Mask !

Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. Je m'approchais silencieusement de la porte de la chambre, grimaçant légèrement à cause de mon pied toujours blessé, et je collais mon oreille contre la porte pour écouter.

Maudits écureuils ! Non seulement ils avaient strictement la même aura, mais ils avaient également la même voix ! Bon, en même temps, ils étaient jumeaux. Et physiquement, ils devaient également être identiques donc…

Je ne pouvais déterminer s'il était question de Saga ou de Kanon…

Mais je pouvais quand même me rincer un peu l'œil. Je posais donc un genou à terre et je regardais ce qui se passait dans la chambre à travers le trou de la serrure. Hm. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés et donc, par conséquent, les rayons de la lune ne pouvaient éclairer la pièce. Et comme ils faisaient cela sans lumière, je ne voyais strictement rien. J'entendais des gémissements et quelques **''Aiolia''** mais pas de _**''Kanon'' **_ou de _**''Saga''.**_

Le lit grinçait et cognait contre le mur d'en face mais je ne pouvais distinguer aucune silhouette. Je ne savais même pas qui était en haut et qui était en bas. Et, plus important, je ne savais pas dans quelle position ils étaient en train de copuler.

Sauvagement en plus.

Bon, tant pis. Je n'allais pas perdre plus de temps. L'idée d'entrer m'effleura l'esprit mais je risquais d'y laisser la vie, déchiqueté par une bête. Ou de finir dans une autre dimension donc…j'allais m'abstenir de faire une bêtise er reprendre ma route. Mais quand même…

Un couple gay au Sanctuaire !

Cela me laissait sans voix. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu être possible. Mais bon, n'était-ce pas logique ? Une dizaine d'hommes, dans la fleur de l'âge, qui étaient ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. Cela devait arriver, tôt ou tard. Ca avait du…glisser !

Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Et qu'en est-il de Death Mask ? Bah rien !

Ma mère avait été une travailleuse du sexe toute sa vie et j'avais assisté à certaines choses depuis mon placard ! Je n'en avais pas perdu une seule miette ! C'était traumatisant pour un enfant…encore plus pour mon moi adulte !

Mon père avait été un violeur et un tueur en série. Je ne pouvais courir le risque de suivre ses traces. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'avoir une petite-amie pour ne pas…un accident était si vite arrivé. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle.

Certes, j'avais effacé ma famille mais…les liens du sang étaient toujours là. Malheureusement !

Donc, toutes ces conneries d'amour et de sexe, très peu pour moi ! Et encore moins avec un autre homme ! Surtout s'il était du sanctuaire. Rien de d'y penser. Cela me rendait malade. Moi, avec un autre chevalier ? Ahahaha !

Bon sang, je n'arrivais pas m'en remettre. Aphrodite non plus sûrement !

Vite, il fallait que je le lui dise ! Il fallait que ça sorte ! C'était la nouvelle de l'année ! Super embarrassante et croustillante ! Ca pourrait mettre un peu d'animation parce que le Sanctuaire était un peu mort en ce moment.

Il ne se passait pas grand-chose et personne n'avait encore quitté la Grèce pour la moindre mission. Nous étions coincés ici pour l'instant et cela commençait à en énerver plus d'un, moi en tête. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'aérer.

Je pris un peu l'air dehors avant de revenir m'enfermer dans un temple, très zen. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne dormait pas. Enfin, son occupant ne dormait pas dans un lit, comme les autres humains. Oh grand dieu non !

Monsieur Shaka de la Vierge n'avait pas les mêmes standings que nous !

Pauvres mortels !

Il était là, en plein milieu de son salon, sur son tapis indien, en position de lotus. Il semblait en pleine méditation et je le contournais silencieusement, ne désirant pas lui parler. Mais sa voix s'éleva alors que je quittais les lieux. **"Insomnie ?"**

**"Non. Tennis !"** marmonnai-je en le laissant, exaspéré par cette stupide question. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement dès que je fus sorti de son temple, me sentant un peu mieux, l'esprit léger. J'étais toujours tendu en sa présence…parce qu'il pouvait voir certaines choses…

Des choses dont j'avais honte. Des choses que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache. Certaines pensées. Certains souvenirs. Certaines émotions. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me fasse le coup du _**"I can see beneath the underneath"**_ !

Fuyant la fem- l'homme le plus proche de dieu, je poursuivis donc ma route, craignant déjà ce qu'il risquait de m'arriver dans les autres temples. Le suivant était celui de Dokho. Et le nain de jardin n'avait plus rien de petit. En dehors du petit vélo dans sa tête.

Il avait retrouvé sa vigueur d'autant. Il n'avait plus rien de mou (non, je n'ai pas été vérifié cela !), bien au contraire. Il avait un tempérament explosif…à croire qu'il était toujours en pleine puberté. C'était vraiment chiant. Surtout quand on l'avait connu vieux !

Et maintenant, il en avait 18 ! Au final, c'était lui, le plus jeune chevalier du Sanctuaire.

Un comble ! Une injustice !

Je sentais l'énergie puissante de tigrou mais il n'était pas en vue. Il devait roupiller paisiblement et silencieusement dans son lit. Son armure était debout, dans le salon, et elle bougea dès que je pénétrais les lieux.

Elle dégaina subitement ses deux épées et je me figeais. Oh le putain de système d'alarme de merde ! Je balançais ma cigarette derrière mon épaule, pour prendre une profonde inspiration, et je fonçais furieusement vers l'armure.

Elle croisa les épées, prêt à me trancher en deux mais j'avais eu une idée de génie (et oui, cela m'arrivait !) alors je ne craignais rien. Enfin, en théorie. Je glissais rapidement sur le tapis, m'agenouillant et hop…j'étais passé entre ses jambes, sain et sauf.

Enfin, presque !

Elle se retourna sinistrement vers moi et elle trancha l'air. Je sentis un courant d'air, au-dessus de ma tête, comme elle avait loupé son coup. J'avais reculé instinctivement, m'évitant ainsi de perdre la tête, et je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

J'avais du perdre quelques cheveux dans la bataille mais je m'en moquais. J'étais sauvé ! L'armure s'arrêta dans un cliquetis en bas des marches et elle rangea tranquillement ses armes. Je lui fis un salut des plus sympathiques, avec un certain doigt, avant de monter.

Ce Dokho était vraiment taré ! Il allait m'entendre à mon retour. J'espérais juste qu'il soit là quand je repasserais par chez lui…sans la fameuse armure envoutée…Je ne tenais pas à me refaire faire une petite coupe de cheveux !

En haut des marches, il y avait le temple de l'insecte blagueur. A mon plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait aucune activité suspecte enfin…en passant par le salon, je croisais le Titanic, un verre d'eau à la main, nu, le mister freeze à l'air libre.

**"Ahh !"** Je fus surpris et je mis mes mains devant moi, pour cacher cette vision d'horreur. **"Ce n'est pas possible ça ! C'est la saison des amours ou quoi ?" **m'énervais-je alors que Milo sortait de sa chambre, tout aussi nu que le Verseau.

**"Oh, salut DM !"** me lança t-il presque trop joyeusement alors que Camus se repliait intelligemment dans la chambre pour s'y cacher pudiquement. **"Tu** **peux baisser tes pinces, tu sais, vieux…"** Il n'était pas gêné le moindre du monde.

**"Ne t'approche pas de moi !" **marmonnais-je, le visage dans mes mains, alors que je m'approchais rapidement de la sortie. Naturellement, avec ma chance habituelle (mais si, j'en avais déjà fait allusion), je me pris une colonne, jurant.

**"DM ? Est-ce que ça va ?"** me demanda Milo, paniqué, derrière moi. Je me relevais rapidement et je frottais mon front douloureux, sentant une bosse pointer le bout de son nez sous mes doigts. **"Tu pars rejoindre ton-"**

**"Je vais bien, foutu scorpion !"** J'escaladais quelques marches. **"Et non ! Je ne pars pas rejoindre mon…truc !"** m'emportais-je subitement, en me retournant vers lui, pour le foudroyer du regard. **"Mr. Homard n'a besoin de personne et…oh bordel de merde, Milo ! Range-moi ton dard !"**

**"Ahaha…Tu me donneras ton avis dessus en revenant !" **Le grec éclata de rire et je me dépêchais de m'éloigner de ce temple de la perversion. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était un cauchemar ou quoi ? C'était la folie.

Je venais de découvrir un premier couple, un temple zen puceau, un robot de sécurité spécial décapitation et un seconde couple !

Mais c'était la fin du monde ou quoi ? C'était la pleine lune ? Ils étaient tous en train de perdre les pédales ! Je me précipitais dans le temple d'Aoilos. Il n'y avait personne, comme toujours et je fis une pause, m'allumant une autre cigarette.

**"Tu sais quoi, Archer ?"** demandais-je, tirant une longue taffe pour me détendre. **"Je t'envie… sincèrement, je suis jaloux…toi, tu as la paix. Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter tout cela…alors que moi…je ne mérite rien…" **

Je fermais les yeux, faisant rouler la tige entre mes doigts. J'avais mal à la tête mais…j'avais surtout mal là…Je posais la main sur mon cœur, qui battait vite. J'étais encore énervé et j'étais angoissé. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien. Tout avait changé…en mal !

C'était affreux. Si seulement…j'avais le courage…d'en finir et…**"Death Mask ?" **Je sursautais, ouvrant les yeux pour faire face à un espagnol, drapé dans une robe de chambre rouge. **"C'est toi que j'ai entendu crier depuis mon temple ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"**

**"Ouais…"** Je me tendis un peu**. "Rien du tout…désolé pour le réveil…"** Je coinçais la cigarette dans ma bouche et je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était déjà 6h30. Aphrodite n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je quittais le mur sur lequel je m'étais adossé.

**"Ce n'est rien…j'étais déjà levé…" **m'avoua t-il avant de remonter les marches de son temple. **"Tu es venu voir Aphrodite ?"** J'hochais de la tête. Il leva un sourcil. **"Je m'attendais à te voir passer par mon temple, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines…"**

Je fronçais les sourcils et ma main droite trembla légèrement. Je la cachais rapidement derrière mon dos nu, changeant ma cigarette de place. **"J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, tu sais comment c'est…"**

**"Ne me mens pas, Death Mask…"** fit l'espagnol en m'attrapant le bras**. "Tu étais super occupé à te saouler la gueule pour oublier je ne sais pas quoi !"** Je m'arrêtais sous le porche de son temple, le foudroyant du regard. **"Je veux savoir !"**

**"Fous-moi la paix, Shura !" **J'essayais de briser la prise mais le Capricorne avait beaucoup de force dans les bras. Je poussais un soupir, ennuyé**. "Viens avec moi squatter le temple d'Aphrodite…peut-être que je serai d'humeur bavarde…mais je ne te promets rien…"**

**"Bien…"** Il me lâcha finalement et, silencieusement, nous passâmes par son salon. Une grande statue d'Athéna trônait au milieu. Peut-être qu'elle serait contente si j'en avais une moi aussi ? **"Tu parlais à Aiolos tout à l'heure ?"**

**"Non. Tu as rêvé…" **répliquais-je, platement, en sortant du temple du Verseau. J'écrasais ensuite ma cigarette en bas des marches du poisson. Aphrodite ne supportait pas l'odeur de la nicotine. Shura serra le poing près de moi. **"Il n'était pas là, je te l'assure…"**

**"Je te crois, si tu le dis…" **marmonna l'espagnol en grimpant lentement les marches du temple du suédois. Je n'avais pas menti. Je n'avais effectivement pas 'vu' l'Archer dans son temple. J'avais juste…senti sa présence sans pouvoir communiquer avec…

Je tournais la tête un instant, admirant les rangées de roses, qui couraient le long des marches de l'escalier et quand je relevais les yeux vers l'entrée du temple, je vis une silhouette. Son visage attira tout de suite mon attention. Il était tout vert. **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !"**

C'était le masque d'un mort !

* * *

Je dédie la phrase **"See Beneath the Underneath" **à Hatake Kakashi de Naruto ! Un autre virgo au caractère bien trempé…

** History.** Merci. J'avoue m'être un peu lâchée avec l'histoire de DM, qui est vraiment atroce. Mais c'est venu comme cela, d'un coup ! Pour les autres, je ne sais pas encore. On verra bien !

** Wesley Iriah Douglas.** Merci pour cette review ! Et rassure-toi, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai beaucoup d'idées…même trop O_O Ah merda ! Papier/Pompier ! Quelle honte T_T *part corriger*


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask, Aphrodite Gaga, Shura et Saga.

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 5**

Son rire gras et guttural résonna à mes oreilles sensibles très sinistrement. Mes épaules se voutèrent machinalement, comme pour me protéger, et je serrais nerveusement mes poings, prêt à frapper. Mes dents grincèrent un peu sous le coup de l'énervement et, si cela continuait sur cette lancée, j'allais bientôt devoir m'acheter un mixeur et des pailles pour manger liquide, parce que j'aurais explosé mes dents !

Encore une fois, j'étais tourné en ridicule !

Par un 'ami' par-dessus le marché !

**"Ahahaha…T'aurais du voir ta tête, mon pauvre DM !"** Je sentis subitement une très vigoureuse tape amicale sur l'épaule et je me tendis, grondant dangereusement, comme cela ne me faisait nullement rire ! **"C'est bon, ne te vexe pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons voir cela…et d'entendre crier comme une fille !" **s'empressa t-il de rajouter, en se remettant à rire stupidement.

Ahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais rire avec cette tête de chorizo !

**"Shura. Cesse donc t'embêter ce pauvre DM ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi, au réveil…et c'est vraiment gênant pour moi"** Je levais les yeux vers le jeune suédois, qui sortait tout juste de sa salle de bain. Il s'y était enfermé pendant de longues minutes, me laissant seul avec l'espagnol, pour nettoyer son visage.

Il était apparu si subitement, en haut des marches de son temple, avec un horrible masque vert au concombre sur la tronche, qui m'avait tant foutu les jetons. Oh oui, d'accord ! Allez-y ! Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! Ouais, je m'étais vraiment ridiculisé en public parce que j'avais eu très peur !

Moi, Death Mask, chevalier d'or du cancer, j'avais eu peur d'une putain de masque au concombre frais !

Mais ma surprise était facilement compréhensible ! L'espace d'un moment, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de l'un des masques de mes murs, qui avait décidé de prendre l'air pour me harceler, avec son grand sourire. Le portrait de l'une des mes victimes me faisant face alors que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. N'importe qui aurait crié de surprise (et de terreur accessoirement).

Mais certainement pas avec une voix de fille comme n'arrêtait pas de le dire Shura !

**"Oh allez, DM chou, vous m'avez tout les deux pris par surprise également…Et ne fais pas ta tête des mauvaises jours, tu as déjà assez de rides comme ça sur le visage !" **conseilla sagement le suédois. Et sous le coup de la surprise, cet idiot de poisson avait hurlé de terreur et il m'avait joyeusement jeté sa tasse de thé en plein visage, me brûlant affreusement. Je pouvais encore ressentir cette douleur cuisante sur ma peau.

**"Je ne t'ai pas attaqué, moi…"** lui rappelais-je amèrement alors que je le suivais de mon regard sanglant, déambuler dans sa cuisine. **"Et mes rides t'emmerdent !" **Il s'agitait comme un papillon dans un champ de fleurs, dans une cuisine propre, nette, moderne et aux meubles typiquement suédois (dont la marque commence par I, comme Idiota !) pour nous préparer un bon petit-déjeuner.

Certes, Aphrodite était un bel égoïste mais c'était un excellent hôte.

**"Et je suis vraiment désolé, DM…Encore une fois…"** répéta doucement le poisson. Il semblait sincère mais c'était un foutu comédien en même temps, donc j'étais sur ma réserve. Il s'approcha de moi et il attrapa mon menton d'une main, me faisant relever la tête. **"Bon sang, tu as vraiment une tête affreuse. Tu devrais te faire un masque à la carotte pour améliorer ton teint. J'ai une crème anti-cernes, si tu veux et vous me remercierez avec un bon plat italien, toi et tes rides !"**

Shura éclata de rire à côté de moi, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa tartine beurrée.

Dommage !

Mais le poisson n'avait pas réellement tort et sa franchise n'avait que d'égale sa connaissance des produits de beauté ! Oui, j'avais vraiment une tête affreuse. Une sale gueule. Mais c'était normal. Je passais des nuits blanches depuis des mois, sans trouver le sommeil, je buvais alcool et café jusqu'à plus soif, pour faire taire les voix, et je fumais cigarette sur cigarette, pour me détendre.

Je n'avais jamais été très soigné mais quand même…

Je devais faire peur et ce n'était pas halloween, pourtant !

Au final, je comprenais quelles étaient les raisons qui avaient poussé le suédois à se défendre avec sa tasse à café, lorsqu'il m'avait vu débarquer dans son temple, à une heure aussi matinale, alors qu'il n'était même pas apprêté. D'habitude, je passais en plein milieu de l'après-midi pour me remettre de mes soirées agitées et pour lui laisser le temps de se faire beau mais…

Mais de toute évidence, Aphrodite n'avait aucunement le besoin de passer des heures et des heures devant sa grande glace. Il était naturellement beau. Il avait suffit qu'il passe faire un petit tour dans sa salle de bain et, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un concombre géant. Bien au contraire…ce n'était plus un légume !

C'était une belle plante !

Il portait un kimono japonais court en soie, de couleur jaune, qui lui servait tout bonnement de pyjama ou de chemise de nuit. La ceinture soulignait sa taille fine et ses grandes jambes fines étaient délicieusement dessinées, une véritable invitation aux caresses et aux massages. Ses longs cheveux bleus cascadaient librement sur ses épaules rondes, lui donnant cet air de poupée fragile et il avait même des lunettes de soleil sur le front. Quelle star !

Il s'était même un peu maquillé : fard à paupière, fard à joue, rouge à lèvres et mascara.

Mais même sans cela, il était à tomber par terre…

Alors que moi, j'étais à tomber par terre mais pas de la même façon.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment à chier !

Je portais juste mon vieux pantalon de jogging noir, troué un peu partout, et mes vieilles tennis rouges toutes crades et boueuses. J'avais oublié la tête de ma brosse quelque part dans ma salle de bain (oui, tête parce que j'avais cassé le manche) et mes cheveux étaient pour l'instant ébouriffés et pleins de nœuds. A ce spectacle tragique, il ne fallait pas oublier mes cernes et ma barbe de trois jours. Flemme de me raser.

Et puis maintenant, j'avais des brûlures sur le visage et le torse ainsi qu'une magnifique bosse, de la taille du balle de golf, sur le front, suite à ma rencontre avec la foutue colonne du temple du dard sur pattes !

Un vrai monstre. Alors face à Lady Aphro Gaga, le Famous Monster ne faisait pas le poids !

**"Ca ira…"** marmonnais-je, pour couper court à cette foutue discussion sur mon teint de pêche, et mes doigts tapotèrent en rythme contre le rebord du comptoir de la cuisine. J'étais toujours aussi énervé. J'avais envie de m'allumer une cigarette. Pour me calmer. J'avais vraiment les nerfs et j'avais mal. La douleur était cuisante.

MAIS CE FOUTU POISCAILLE M'AVAIT CHOURRE MON PAQUET !

**"Tatata ! Vile lögnare !"** Aphrodite agita son index sous mon nez et il disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain, en roulant outrageusement des hanches, comme à son habitude. Je baissais les yeux, fixant mon café, avec l'espoir vain de m'y noyer et je fis tourner la cuillère argentée dans mon café bien noir, de façon hypnotique. J'allais vraiment avoir besoin d'un bon litre pour sortir de ma torpeur…mais il manquait quelque chose…

Oui, ce serait mieux avec…

Je me levais d'un bond, aussi excité qu'une puce de mer, sous le sombre regard observateur de Shura. Il n'allait vraiment pas me lâcher, l'animal ! Il était vraiment pire qu'une grosse mouche à merde sur le cul dégueu d'un taureau obèse ! Il voulait ses foutues réponses et il allait rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait, même si il risquait d'avoir des toiles d'araignées dans son gros pif, comme l'attente risquait d'être longue.

Mais il risquait de les avoir, ses réponses.

Il savait parfaitement que je me confiais bien plus volontiers au suédois qu'à lui. Aphrodite était toujours de mon côté. Il pensait exactement comme moi. Il avait les mêmes avis que moi et il se posait les mêmes questions que moi…Alors que Shura, ahahaha ! Il avait des idées bien arrêtées sur chaque sujet et son avis différait pas mal du mien.

Shura était bien uniquement, si vous aviez envie de vous prendre la tête et que votre stock de comprimés anti-migraines soit équivalent à celui d'un hôpital.

Vous avez envie d'une longue discussion ? Allez voir Shura. Il vous fera un très long discours, avec divers paragraphes, argumentant avec une effrayante nonchalance. Il était vraiment fort ! Tellement fort qu'il pourrait convaincre une bonne sœur de devenir une fille de joie, sous le regard bienveillant de Dieu !

Et niveau réconfort, vous pouvez toujours repasser ! Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. A ce niveau là, il était aussi maladroit, qu'Aldébaran dansant le lac des cygnes dans un affreux tutu rose et aussi froid que le Iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic…Vous imaginez le tableau !

Alors qu'Aphrodite, il savait exactement quoi dire. Il savait jongler avec les sentiments à la perfection et, avec son petit côté tactile des plus agréables et experts, il était d'un excellent réconfort. Mais cela restait purement amical…heureusement…

Parce que je ne serais pas capable de le supporter en permanence. C'était mon meilleur ami ici (je pense hein !), mais il avait quand même son petit caractère.

C'était une véritable Diva ! Une vraie madone italienne ! (Après Lady Gaga, voilà que je fais de la pub pour Madonna !)

**"Death Mask ?"** m'appela t-il, de sa voix fluette comme il revenait dans la cuisine, en constatant ma soudaine disparition. Je me retournais alors vers lui, les yeux injectés de sang, et en tenant fermement contre moi l bouteille d'alcool que j'avais trouvé dans un de ses placards du salon. Aphrodite ne buvait pas mais, en tant qu'hôte, il se devait d'avoir des bouteilles pour les goûts de tous ses invités. **"HEE ! Tu ne vas pas boire à cette heure ?"**

Je levais un sourcil, ennuyé par sa question idiote mais je revins tranquillement près de la table, en débouchant la précieuse bouteille. Shura attira ma tasse de café vers lui, pour m'empêcher d'y verser le très précieux nectar des dieux, qui allait me soulager momentanément. **"Shura…Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ces conneries là…" **prévins-je froidement, en faisant craquer mes doigts.

Le capricorne se leva lentement de sa chaise, posant ses grandes mains tranchantes sur le comptoir en bois laqué et il me toisa avec cette même intensité. Il était prêt à en découdre avec moi ! Mais je ne me laissais pas démonter pour autant, n'ayant jamais eu peur de lui, et je m'approchais de lui, le fixant à mon tour, depuis l'autre côté du comptoir.

Nos visages n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre comme nous nous approchions machinalement l'un de l'autre. Le staring contest débuta ainsi et je pouvais voir des éclairs froids dans ses yeux sombres. Je n'allais certainement pas courber l'échine devant l'animal poilu devant moi. **"J'ai le droit de boire un peu…c'est meilleur pour le café…" **assurai-je chaudement.

**"Tu pues suffisamment l'alcool comme cela…"** m'informa t-il, en reniflant sèchement. De toute évidence, les multiples cigarettes, que j'avais fumées sur ma longue et pénible route, n'avaient pas effacé l'odeur de l'alcool sur moi. Il aurait été plus malin de me laver les dents en rentrant…mais flemme un jour, flemme toujours ! Sa main se resserra douloureusement autour de la mienne comme il agrippait MA bouteille.

**"QUE TE JODAN, SHURA !"** hurlais-je subitement dans la langue native de Shura, pour bien me faire comprendre par cette tête de mule. Cela ne lui fit nullement peur et sa prise se resserra alors que son aura flamboyait de façon menaçante pour me prévenir de la fermer et de me calmer. Mais bien au contraire, ça m'énervait et il pouvait me frapper. Je n'en avais que faire. Je répliquerais !

Il ouvrit la bouche et…

De l'eau glacée nous éclaboussa subitement, nous heurtant en plein visage ! Clignant des yeux, je détournais le regard pour voir Aphrodite avec un seau d'eau dans les mains. Il venait de nous balancer de l'eau en pleine tête pour nous calmer, comme si nous étions des mômes ou des chats en chaleur ! **"Assez, vous deux !"** déclara froidement le suédois, exaspéré par un comportement des plus logiques pour moi. **"Shura, assis ! Toi aussi, Death Mask ! Et donne-moi ça !"**

Il m'arracha subitement la bouteille des mains pour la remettre à sa place normale. Je ne trouvais subitement rien à lui dire, et aucune force pour répliquer et lui reprendre la bouteille. Je me sentis aussi penaud qu'un enfant s'étant fait engueuler par ses parents, pour une minuscule petite bêtise stupide. La queue -enfin la pince- entre les jambes, je me rassis près de Shura, les cheveux dans les yeux.

J'étais trempé de la tête jusqu'à la taille. Mais au moins, la petite douche glacée et imposé eut pour mérite de calmer certaines de mes pulsions meurtrières, de soulager légèrement ma peau que le suédois avait brûlé involontairement tout à l'heure, et de me laver mes cheveux, qui en avaient grandement besoin, comme cela faisait des jours que je n'y avais pas touchés. Si ça continuait, j'allais me faire engueuler plus souvent par Aphrodite. J'économiserais de l'argent !

**"Je n'arrive pas à y croire…"** marmonna le poisson en revenant, deux serviettes sèches dans les mains, certainement pour nous. Il manqua de se vautrer en passage mais il se rattrapa gracieusement, de justesse. **"J'ai mis de l'eau partout à cause de vous. Allez ! Vous allez m'essuyer tout cela !" **Raté ! Il nous les jeta et il croisa les bras, nous fixant de son regard brillant. Oy !

J'échangeais un bref regard embarrassé avec Shura, bougeant les lèvres pour lui proposer un repli stratégique, chacun pour soi naturellement parce que le suédois ne pourrait pas nous rattraper tous les deux mais… Aphrodite était intelligent et il bougea pour nous empêcher toute sortie possible. Du coup, nous n'avions pas trop le choix. L'espagnol épongea rapidement le sol, suivi de près par ma pauvre personne.

Mais cela ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je rongeais silencieusement mon frein, énervé, pour la énième fois de la soirée/matinée/journée. Tant pis pour mes dents ! Ma main droite se contracta douloureusement comme je tenais la serviette entre mes doigts crispés. Je la massais fermement, essayant de faire calmer les spasmes qui la faisaient trembler nerveusement. Mes yeux se posèrent dessus…

Je la revoyais encore comme elle l'avait été en enfer, après le petit traitement de faveur que Rhadis m'avait fait subir. Une vraie bouillie. Un steak tartare. Les nerfs à vif. Les muscles déchiquetés. La chair transpercée par les os. Et leur blancheur éclatante. Les fragments d'os brisés. La couleur pure. Cela m'avait fasciné sur le coup. Oui, j'avais aimé voir cela.

Même si j'avais eu mal. Très mal.

**"Ca suffit…Vous pouvez arrêter tous les yeux…c'est bien…"** La voix du poisson me fit sursauter. Cette voix froide et autoritaire. Dangereuse. Je frissonnais, fermant les yeux comme je repensais à ce foutu rosbif anglais. **"Death Mask ? Youhou ?"** Cette fois, la voix était bien plus douce et je vis les longues jambes fuselées du suédois devant moi, en ouvrant des yeux fatigués.

**"Quoi ?"** demandais-je, énervé, en relevant vivement la tête, après avoir remis mon masque de colère sur la tronche (et pas celui paniqué que j'avais eu la seconde d'avant). Aphrodite s'installa souplement sur ses talons, nichés dans des sandales de cuir, et il fit bien attention avec son kimono court pour ne pas dévoiler certaines choses qui auraient pu me choquer. Il me alors montra un pot de crème.

**"Si tu t'asseyais sur la chaise pour que je puisse t'en mettre un peu ?"** J'ouvris la bouche pour l'envoyer promener, prêt à cracher mon venin sur lui, mais il me coupa rapidement dans mon élan avant que je ne puisse dire son prénom. **"Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas celle à la carotte. C'est une pommade pour soulager les brûlures. Lavande, menthe et cire d'abeille…c'est efficace ! Bon ok, je ne l'ai jamais testé mais j'ai confiance en cette bonne marque française n_n"**

**"Je veux juste…"** BOIRE ! **"…déjeuner tranquillement…"** marmonnais-je, en me redressant lentement, laissant la serviette gorgée d'eau sur le sol carrelé, et je m'assis sagement sur le haut tabouret en bois, près du comptoir. Shura reprit silencieusement sa place à mes côtés, sur le tabouret sur ma gauche. Je sentis son regard noir sur moi. Ca y est ! Il était entré en mode observateur, le bougre !

**"Tout à l'heure…"** assura le suédois avec sa voix douce, très maternelle. Lui aussi, il était entré dans un mode spécial. Le mode maman ! Le poisson essuya doucement mon visage fatigué avant de râler contre mes cheveux gris et mouillés, parce qu'ils obscurcissaient une grande partie de mon visage. Le suédois trouva alors une parade et il m'attacha les cheveux avec un de ses chouchous à fleur.

BORDEL DE MERDA ! LA VERGOGNA !

Naturellement, Shura pouffa de rire à coté de moi et je lui donnais un amical coup de coude dans les côtes, pour le calmer. **"Oh toi, ta gueule…"** Et heureusement que je ne pouvais pas voir cela dans une glace. J'aurais été capable de briser le miroir avec un bon coup de boule et de me trancher les veines avec les morceaux de verre. Non mais, la honte quoi ! Death Mask avec un chouchou. J'avais un palmier sur la tête !

**"Death Mask…on dit ta bouche parce que Shura, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, est un être humain…"** me corrigea calmement Aphrodite. Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Le doux suédois ne supportait absolument pas les mots grossiers, dans la bouche de qui que ce soit. Pour lui, ce n'était pas beau. C'était vulgaire ! Sale ! Affreux ! Moche !** "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton front ? Tu as une superbe bosse dessus…"**

**"Oh ça…" **Je poussais un petit soupir, me tendant un peu sous le contact. "**Je me suis pris une colonne sur la gue-le visage…"** Je fermais les yeux, levant la tête et je laissais Aphrodite passer sa fichue crème puante sur mon misérable visage…puis il descendit sur mon torse, à ma grande surprise**…"Hm ! J'ai surpris Milo et le glacial voisin de Shura, respectivement le dard et le mister freeze à l'air …"**

**"Oh, je vois…" **Le suédois gloussa mélodieusement, faisant courir ses mains sur ma peau brûlée, rougie et bien abîmée. Il toucha une cicatrice sensible du bout des doigts, m'arrachant un grognement d'inconfort. **"Oups !"** Il enleva vite ses doigts et il se redressa. **"Voilà, t'es presque tout beau…" **Il fit grincer ses ongles longs et manucurés sur mon menton barbu, faisant la grimace sous le contact rugueux. **"Mais ça…"**

**"Mais ça, je m'en occuperais moi-même, comme un grand, merci maman…"** Je repoussais doucement sa main et je me débarrassais rapidement de son chouchou pour lui rendre, me moquant bien d'avoir mes cheveux gris devant les yeux. Je devais ressembler à un bobtail maintenant mais on s'en foutait, non ?** "Et comment ça "Oh, je vois" ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être surpris par cette horrible nouvelle !"**

Vision d'horreur même !

**"Voyons, Death Mask, l'iceberg doit être fêlé de partout à cause des multiples coups de rein du scorpion…" **annonça calmement Shura, avec son tact légendaire, en ne semblant pas du tout surpris. **"Cela fait pas mal de temps déjà…J'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où Milo est passé par chez moi, en trombe, tout excité pour lui faire sa fête, quand il revenait de mission. Une fois sur deux, il y allait carrément à poil !"**

L'espagnol soupira en secouant la tête et j'ouvris la bouche, imitant une carpe japonaise avant d'arriver à dire quelques mots, pas très nets, vu la vitesse du débit. **"Que-quoi-mais ?"** Je n'arrivais plus du tout à parler correctement et je m'agitais sur mon tabouret. Ils étaient un couple depuis des mois ? **"Mais je ne le savais pas ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?" **

Je me tournais vers lui et il m'imita bien vite. Comme une truite, il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de me répondre. "**Mais voyons, Death Mask, je te l'ai dit, non ?"** Je secouais vigoureusement la tête, arrosant copieusement l'espagnol avec quelques gouttes d'eau. **"Oh ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, j'ai du supposer que tu le savais. Après tout, tout le monde était au courant dans le sanctuaire…apparemment, c'est une 'spécificité' des deux signes…ça remonte à De-"**

**"Est-ce que tu aurais oublié de me dire certaines choses, si évidentes pour tout le monde et le commun des mortels, sauf pour cet abruti de crabe, incapable de voir cette vision infernale !" **le coupais-je en plein élan, exaspéré par ses mots et son comportement. J'étais toujours le dernier au courant. Je tombais des nues à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le sanctuaire. Parfois, avec des années de retard !

**"Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Death Mask…"** demanda Aphrodite en mordant délicatement dans une tartine à la confiture d'abricot, comme lui et l'espagnol avaient repris leur dégustation. Mais moi, je ne me sentais plus du tout capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je serais prêt à m'étouffer avec une miette de biscotte ! Ou de me planter la fourchette dans l'œil et…je pouvais toujours avaler !

Une bonne bouteille par exemple !

**"Comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas, imbecill ?"** Je bondis sur le tabouret, tel un diable en boîte. Il se serait certainement fracassé sur le carrelage si Shura ne l'avait pas rattrapé par reflexe, derrière moi. Dommage, j'aurais pu me planter un pieu dans le cœur pour en finir devant eux ! **"J'en ai marre ! Mais vraiment marre ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout !"**

**"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes de la sorte" **me fit Shura, avec son foutu calme habituel. Il avait du être vache dans une autre vite ! A mâchouiller des pâquerettes devant le train ! **"Tu sais bien que l'ensemble du sanctuaire ne te supporte pas. Il est donc normal que tu ne sois pas au courant de tout. Les gens partagent le secret avec ceux en qui ils ont confiance…"**

**"Oh grazie mille pour ces douces paroles de réconfort !" **crachais-je, exaspéré, en levant le poing, mais sans le frapper. **"Je sais parfaitement que je suis l'ennemi public numéro 1 ici ! Tout le monde ne cesse de me le rappeler ! Je le sens parfaitement à chaque fois que j'entre dans un temple ! Ils veulent ma peau !"**

**"Hé !"** Aphrodite donna une tape sur l'épaule de Shura pour le punir (mais une très douce baffe ! Fallait pas qu'il se casse les ongles hein !)** "Ne l'écoute pas, Death Mask. Tu sais bien que tout le monde ne te déteste pas. Moi, je t'adore…"** m'avoua Aphrodite avec un sourire à faire chavirer n'importe qui. Même le Pape ! Mais certainement pas moi en cet instant même !

**"Oh super ! L'ennemi public numéro 1 et l'ennemi public numéro 2 qui font la paire ! Nyah nyah nyah !"** m'emportais-je, m'excitant de plus en plus. Je trépignais sur place, sautillant sur le carrelage, prêt à creuser un tunnel jusqu'en Chine !** "J'ai une idée tiens ! On devrait peut-être se grimper l'un sur l'autre comme tous les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, hein ? Ce n'est pas super, ça ?""**

**"Sans vouloir te vexer, mon très cher Death Mask, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre…Tu n'es pas assez beau pour moi, tu le sais bien. Je n'aime que moi et je n'aime personne d'autre. Sauf mon reflet !" **répondit calmement et sérieusement le poisson sans percevoir le second degré de mes propos jusqu'à ce que je le regarde, les sourcils levés et il agita la main, embarrassé. **"Oh, tu plaisantais. Dieu soit loué !"**

**"Aphrodite, tu devrais peut-être lui servir un petit verre d'alcool pour l'aider à se calmer, avant qu'il ne nous fasse une attaque…ou une crise de panique comme la dernière fois…" **proposa gentiment Shura, en m'obligeant à me rasseoir, ses grandes mains sur mes épaules nues. Comble de joie, cet abruti avait failli me couper quand j'avais sursauté sous le contact chaud et rugueux pour le fuir !

**"Quelle crise de panique ? Quelle attaque ? Je vais parfaitement bien !"** Je voulus me redresser une seconde fois mais l'espagnol me maintenait avec une poigne de fer, sur le dur tabouret en bois. Et mieux valait ne pas trop forcer avec lui et son bras droit magique. Je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me faire trancher en rondelle par son couteau suisse, pour un geste malheureux de ma part.

**"Et bien, tu sais bien...nous avons pris pour l'incident chez Mu…"** admit l'espagnol, en grimaçant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore dit, ces idiots ? "Et tu ne vas pas bien du tout" J'ouvris rapidement la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais mes yeux aperçurent subitement un grand verre dans les belles mains féminines d'Aphrodite. C'était mon alcool ! Mon divin alcool !

Viens voir Papà toi !

**"Tack min snygging !"** lançais joyeusement, comme si c'était un pote de débauche alcoolique. Je lui arrachais vivement le verre des mains et je me dépêchais de boire, le finissant d'une traite. Et là, je fronçais les sourcils avant de me mettre à gueuler. **"Mais merde, Aphrodite ! Tu m'as donné de l'eau !"** Je voulais de l'alcool moi ! Ça m'aiderait à me détendre. Pas cette eau stupide !

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils à son tour et il me pinça vicieusement le nez pour me faire taire. **"Death Mask…combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas dire de gros mots, dans ma demeure !" **Je repoussais sa main, colérique et je le foudroyais du regard, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. **"Ok, ok !" **Il leva les mains, soupirant. **"Saga a vendu la mèche pour ta crise… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"**

**"Mais rien du tout, merde !"** Je voulus encore une fois me lever mais ce foutu démon cornu me tenait toujours en place**. **Cazzo !Espagnol, têtu de merde !** "J'ai voulu massacrer l'horrible morveux pour avoir démoli mon temple ! Je me suis emporté et, pour ne pas le tuer, ce qui aurait été vraiment dommage, je me suis mordu la langue pour me calmer. Voilà !"** C'était un mensonge mais je m'en foutais bien.

C'était possible, après tout !

**"Oh…Kiki t'a encore fait des misères ? Il est tellement mignon, ce gosse"** fit Aphrodite avec un petit sourire, en croisant les mains, d'un air rêveur avant de se faire sérieux. Il agita son index manucuré devant mes yeux, de gauche à droite, avec la précision d'un coucou suisse. **"Interdiction de lui faire du mal, compris ?"** me prévint le suédois. Je fis la moue. Super, il le défendait parce qu'il était plus beau que moi! **"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter une pareille punition ?"**

**"Mais rien du tout ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! Pour une fois !"** Je n'allais pas dire qu'il m'avait surpris en train d'observer son maître, les joues rosies et le sourire con, alors que je l'imaginais en train de réparer sensuellement mon armure. Il n'avait peut-être pas du apprécier que je lui arrache quelques touffes à sa toison rousse au passage. **"C'est une vraie peste, ce môme !"**

**"Par rapport à toi, c'est un saint…" **me rappela doucement Aphrodite avec un grand sourire. Il leva ses beaux yeux bleus vers le plafond et je savais exactement à quoi cet idiot pensait. Je le connaissais bien ! Il était en train d'imaginer l'agneau roux avec des ailes blanches, une toge moulante et une petite auréole. Saint, mon cul ! Emmerdeur oui ! Mais je n'allais rien dire du tout.

Je tenais trop à ma vie subitement…malheureusement…

**"Cela n'empêche pas et n'excuse en rien le fait que tu ne m'as rien dit pour…" **Je fis alors des gestes de main, et plus précisément de doigts, très visuels pour expliquer de quoi je voulais parler. Je n'avais pas envie de le dire à haute voix alors…ce fut peu glorieux mais c'était ainsi**…**Je n'avais pas envie de reparler du dard et du mister freeze mais, j'avais mimé la copulation avec mes mains donc...

**"Tu fais une fixation sur eux ou quoi ? Serais-tu jaloux ?"** me demanda calmement Shura, en relâchant finalement la pression sur mes épaules. Il devait en avoir marre de me toucher ! Exaspéré par ses propos des plus débiles, je lui écrasais vigoureusement le pied. **"Joder !"** jura t-il en grimaçant de douleur. Ca lui apprendra à porter des chaussons légers à cet abruti cornu ! Tiens ! Ahaha ! Vendetta è dolce !

**"Bien-sûr que non, tête de cul ! Je n'en ai rien à cirer même ! Mais…mais ce n'est pas bon du tout ça ! Pour l'ambiance du Sanctuaire…ils ne peuvent pas fricoter ainsi ! C'est mauvais ! Ca crée des tensions ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous…hmm… hmm…vous voyez !" **Le tout illustré par des gestes de mains classieux !

**"Ahahaha…mais on dirait que tu es tout gêné, mon petit DM !"** remarqua Aphrodite, en redescendant finalement de son petit nuage. Et merde, il aurait du rester collé au plafond ! Il pinça le nez de l'espagnol pour avoir proféré une insulte dans son temple de la beauté. Le capricorne gronda et il s'éloigna, boitillant. Il me pinça le bras, cette fois, m'arrachant un cri pour ma propre insulte.

**"Je sais bien que cela n'est pas très 'bénéfique' pour le 'groupe' mais…nous n'avons jamais été un groupe, Death Mask" **commença le capricorne, en frottant son pied blessé. **"Tu te souviens bien comment c'était avant…tous nos égo démesurés s'affrontant. On se tapait sur la tête dès qu'un truc n'allait pas. Mais, c'était avant. Bon, c'est encore ton cas de toute évidence. Dès qu'un truc ne te plait pas, tu le fais savoir et tu pourris l'ambiance" **J'ouvris la bouche pour objecter mais il leva excalibur pour me calmer de suite. **"Nous sommes morts, Death Mask ! Nous avons une seconde chance. C'est le moment de former un véritable groupe. Il faut que tu t'ouvres aux autres, Death Mask. Bien entendu, je ne te-"**

**"Nous"** le coupa subitement Aphrodite, en reprenant pour lui, après s'être excusé avec un petit sourire charmant**. "Nous ne te demandons naturellement pas un miracle, Death Mask. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'à la fraternisation avec l'un de nous, mais…même moi, je commence à ne plus supporter tes sautes d'humeur. J'aimerais vraiment…vivre tranquillement…avec les autres" **Il ferma les yeux, tournant la tête.

Je serrais le poing, enfonçant mes ongles courts dans la chair, jusqu'au sang et mes dents grincèrent douloureusement. **"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Où sont donc passé les vrais Shura et Aphrodite ?"** Je bondis sur ma chaise, hors de moi, direction la sortie. **"Ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Saga vous a lavé le cerveau ou quoi ?"**

**"Je n'ai rien fait du tout, je te l'assure, Death Mask…"** fit subitement une voix alors que je me cognais contre quelqu'un. Mais j'avais tellement mis d'énergie dans ma fuite que je reculais en arrière et une main m'attrapa le poignet pour m'empêcher de basculer. **"Nous sommes tous traumatisés par ce qui est arrivé…Je commence même à croire que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés. Que nous sommes tous vrais…et -"**

**"J'avais remarqué ça, Saga !"** Je le repoussais sèchement pour récupérant mon bras, ne supportant pas le contact et je me mis à le fixer dangereusement avec mes yeux rouges, prêt à lui exploser le crâne contre une colonne ou les escaliers. Et vu qu'il avait la tête presque vide, ça n'allait pas être si drôle que cela. **"Toi, tu es devenu si faible et misérable que j'ai envie de te cracher dessus, tant tu me fais pitié…"**

**"Et toi, tu es toujours aussi fou et avide de pouvoir. Dois-je te rappeler que ta quête du pouvoir t'a mené jusqu'en Enfer ?"** rétorqua Saga, sans se mettre en colère. Il se contenta de remettre sa longue toge en place, lissant doucement les plis. **"Les choses ont changé, Death Mask. Nous avons bien appris nos leçons, nous…Nous devons nous adapter et évoluer en fonction de-"**

**"Mais tu sais bien que Death Mask n'a jamais aimé le changement" **rappela cet abruti d'espagnol dans mon dos, alors que je l'avais complètement oublié. Mais ils étaient tous contre moi ou quoi ? Quelle était cette alliance contre nature ? Je regardais Aphrodite, mon plus fidèle ami, les yeux plein d'espoir. Avait-il aussi cet avis des plus cons ou pensait-il comme moi ? Comme toujours ?

**"C'est vrai mais je peux le comprendre"** admit-il, en refusant de me regarder. **"Cela ne me plaît pas vraiment mais…je me sens bien obligé. J'ai eu l'impression de devenir fou. Toute cette histoire, c'est du n'importe quoi mais nous sommes là…de retour…et j'aimerais bien en profiter pleinement…ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs et-"**

**"Et tu comptes en profiter comment hein ?"** lui demandais-je, toujours aussi énervé, comme il n'avait pas les couilles de me regarder. D'ailleurs, en avait-il cet abruti ? Le suédois avait bien changé et c'était une déception pour moi. En plus, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui ne me plaisait absolument pas. **"Tu en as déjà bien profité avant, je te le rappelle ! Tu te souviens de-"**

**"Death Mask…"** m'appela t-il, d'une voix douce et je me figeais. Qu'est-ce que je sentais là subitement ? Quel était ce trouble dans son aura ? **"Je souffre toujours de ce qui s'est passé là-bas… avant le trou noir…"**souffla t-il, dans un murmure en posant finalement ses yeux sur moi. Ses yeux…tristes…ternes…éteints…qu'est-ce que- ?

Oh !

Je mordis sauvagement l'intérieur de mes joues, me coupant douloureusement pour ne pas y repenser. Je me souvenais encore de la tête du poisson et de son état quand nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux juste avant le grand Saut. Rhadis s'était vicieusement occupé de moi et certains de ses hommes avaient pris grand soin d'Aphrodite.

Je n'étais pas venu voir le suédois pour cette bonne raison. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour funeste. Je ne voulais pas non plus revoir ce que l'anglais m'avait fait. Je voulais mettre cet incident de côté. Je voulais l'oublier. J'étais un bel égoïste et un salaud mais...cela faisait mal ! Revoir Aphrodite…

Ses longs cheveux bleus emmêlés dont il manquait certaines mèches et qui avaient été brûlé par endroit. Des bleus et des coupures sur son beau visage de femme. Tout ce sang sur lui. Son corps déformé par la pluie de coups qu'il avait du subie. Il n'avait plus du tout l'apparence d'une poupée. Ils s'étaient amusés à le défigurer. Lui. La beauté incarnée.

Ils s'étaient amusés à le souiller. Lui, la déesse de l'Amour.

Physiquement !

Le sang entre ses cuisses…qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils lui avaient fait…

**"Pffffff…tu es vraiment devenu faible et pitoyable, Aphrodite"** Je venais de cracher mon venin. J'aurais du me montrer compatissant mais cela avait été plus fort que moi. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire mon salaud insensible. Comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas souffrir ! Je ne voulais pas revoir ce qui était arrivé. Parce que voir Aphrodite, ça rappelait immédiatement la torture…et si il ne voulait plus me voir, ça me ferait une épine de moins dans le pied !

Tant pis si…

**"Sors de chez moi !"** m'ordonna furieusement le poisson, sa cosmos énergie émanant dangereusement de son corps frêle, s'étendant dans la pièce pour me sauter dessus. Sachant que c'était un très mauvais signe pour moi, je ne me fis pas prier et je quittais son temple, boitillant dans les marches, avant de subir les conséquences de mes paroles.

Tant pis si je rompais notre amitié…

C'était mieux ainsi !

**"Death Mask ?"** Saga était en train de me suivre mais je l'ignorais royalement, continuant d'avancer pour retrouver mes pénates et ma collection de bouteilles et de cigarettes ! Néanmoins, j'avais beau courir vite, j'avais encore mal au pied et le gémeau me rattrapa finalement dans le temple du sagittaire, saisissant fermement mon bras, manquant de me l'arracher comme je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. **"Attends une seconde, nous devons parler…"**

**"De quoi, bordel de merde ?"** m'emportais-je en brisant difficilement sa prise. Je sentis une douleur comme il m'avait griffé la peau pour me retenir. Je me mis alors à faire les cent pas autour de lui, l'observant dangereusement tel un animal encerclant sa proie et j'éclatais de rire. **"Hein ? Tu comptes me faire la leçon de morale ? Toi ?"**

Il croisa calmement ses bras sur son torse, tout en me suivant de son regard bleuté, des plus agaçants**. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé là-bas, Death Mask ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état d'agitation ?"** me demanda t-il, ayant touché juste. Je reniflais sèchement, en guise de réponses. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'en parler. Cela ne le concernait pas, de toute façon. **"Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire ?"**

**"Il ne s'est rien passé, Saga…" **Je faisais craquer nerveusement mes doigts. J'avais besoin de les occuper. Vu que je n'avais pas de cigarette à m'enfiler pour me calmer ! Putain, je pouvais dire adieu à mon paquet maintenant !. **"Ce qui me m'énerve, c'est bien vous ! Depuis quand sommes-nous tous amis et frères ? Depuis quand vous vous intéressez à ce qui me tourmente ?"**

**"Je te l'ai dit, les choses ont changé depuis que nous revenus d'entre les morts, Death Mask. La donne n'est plus la même…L'heure de la rédemption est venue. L'heure de l'entente cordiale, de l'unité, est finalement arrivée. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Pour la déesse et…"**

**"Pfff…mon cul !"** J'écrasais mon poing contre l'un des murs du temple**. "Vous êtes pitoyables et misérables. Vous voulez vous acheter une conscience ? Vous racheter une conduite ? Mais laissez-moi rire ! Nous ne changerons jamais. C'est au fond de nous. Et ça le restera. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, toi, Saga…"**

**"Oui" **admit-il, en passant une main devant son visage. **"Mais au moins, j'ai le courage de vouloir changer. Je fais un effort. Même si j'échoue, j'aurais eu le mérite d'avoir voulu essayer. Je veux vraiment me rattraper Death Mask. Faire le bien. Pour de vrai. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ?"**

**"Ce sera sans moi, Saga…" **répliquais-je, en m'éloignant.** "Parce que jamais je ne changerais. Je suis Death Mask. Le tueur sadique. Je le resterais. Je le suis toujours aux yeux des gens alors ta soi-disant cordialité entre les chevaliers, et ton grand pardon, c'est du flanc. Ils n'ont pas changé d'avis sur moi. Leur regard est le même. Leur discours est le même. Ca ne changera jamais !"**

**"C'est de ta faute, Death Mask parce que tu ne changes pas" **répliqua le gémeau, sans pour autant élever le ton. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas hurler avec moi mais ses foutues remarques ne me plaisaient pas non plus. **"Regarde ta réaction avec le jeune disciple de Mu. Elle n'est pas digne d'un chevalier…"**

Je serrais le poing et je me retournais vers lui, frappant maintenant sur une colonne. Tant pis si je me brisais la main. C'était celle qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler de toute façon ! Ca me soulagerait tiens ! **"Ma réaction était justifiée, Saga ! Tu crois peut-être que les humiliations me plaisent ? Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Cela doit cesser. Tiens tes 'amis' en laisse et je saurais me tenir. Compris ?"**

**"Je leur transmettrais le message, Death Mask, néanmoins…"** Il s'approcha de moi lentement, drapé dans sa longue toge, qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. **"…il faut que tu te calmes…que tu sois plus sociable. Si tu es agréable, ils le seront avec toi. Prouve-leur que tu es un véritable chevalier. Noble. Serviable"**

**"…blablabla…"** marmonnais-je en serrant les dents. **"J'ai saisi le message, Saga…pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche…" **Je massais ma pauvre main, blessée, comme j'avais les os en bouillie et je décidais de changer de sujet, au plus vite. **"Au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Tu n'es quand même pas venu jusqu'à chez Aphrodite pour le plaisir de gouter son thé à la rose…"**

**"Non, mais j'en prendrais bien une tasse tout à l'heure" **Il sourit faiblement avant de se faire plus sérieux. **"En réalité, je suis venu vous communiquer une de mes résolutions. J'ai déjà mis les autres au courant**" Il me fixait doucement et il prit une profonde inspiration, semblant se donner du courage**. "J'ai finalement décidé d'accepter l'offre que l'on m'avait faite…"**

J'ouvris la bouche, manquant de me vautrer par terre ou d'aller m'empaler sur la flèche d'or de l'armure du sagittaire. **"Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ?" **demandai-je incrédule. Saga hocha la tête, de façon saccadée. **"Non ?** **Tu plaisantes ? C'est une blague ? Tu déconnes, non ? T'as vidé mes réserves d'alcool ! Tu comptes devenir le Grand Pope ? Pour de vrai ?"**

Depuis que nous étions rentrés, le poste était resté inoccupé et personne n'avait eu le courage de devenir le Grand Pope. Cet abruti de Shaka avait osé proposer Saga (Oh quelle conne cette Pucelle !), prêt à redevenir son conseiller personnel (Oh la sale arriviste !). Mais Saga avait immédiatement refusé, ne s'en sentant pas capable.

Il craignait que son ambition ne reprenne le dessus. Qu'il redevienne Baaaaad !

**"Oui. Je suis prêt. Maintenant…"** Il sourit faiblement, comme pour me rassurer mais cela ne me rassurait absolument pas. **"Je suis également dans l'obligation de te dire que la cérémonie d'intronisation aura lieu demain matin"** Cela sous-entendait que je devenais venir. Que je devais y assister. Pour promettre fidélité et allégeance à la Déesse et à sa voix sur Terre.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant partir, loin de lui, tempêtant contre lui et le monde qui foutait le camp tout autour de moi. Saga était grotesque ! Devenir le Grand Pope ! Lui ! Ca ne finirait donc jamais ? Comment les autres pouvaient-ils laisser passer cela ? Ils étaient devenus fous ? Cons ? Ils avaient déjà oublié ou quoi ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ?

J'avais bien connu Saga, le Grand Pope !

Cela avait été atroce !

J'avais traversé les différents temples sans m'attarder sur les autres débiles. Sans jeter le moindre regard sur leur propriétaire surpris et curieux. Je ne voyais strictement plus rien. Juste un voile rouge dans devant les yeux. Il fallait que je sorte ici, de cette maison de fous ! Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cet enfer !

Mes masques m'accueillirent en criant et je leur répondais très cordialement :

**"STA' ZITTO !"**

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus d'eux. Je devais m'en débarrasser au plus vite ! J'allais devenir fou. Complètement. Et je n'étais déjà pas connu pour mon esprit des plus sains ! Je continuais souplement sur ma lancée, attrapant un haut et passant mon haut, direction la sortie du sanctuaire. Ma cosmos énergie était en train de briller de mille feux ! C'était la rage, la colère, l'incompréhension et le désespoir !

Personne ne m'arrêta.

Tu m'étonnes.

J'aurai tué celui qui se serait mis en travers de mon chemin.

* * *

**"Vile lögnare" = "vil menteur" **en suédois

**"QUE TE JODAN" = "va te faire f*****"**

**"Tack min snygging !" = "merci ma beauté" **en suédois

**"STA' ZITTO !" = "Vos gueules !'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 6**

**"Langue in me l'eco infranto  
al truce sguardo dell'angelo cieco  
rovina in me l'antica rima  
nel cuor del cigno ferito e morente...**

**Cosmi di eternita' tradita  
di verita' svanite che ora versano  
lacrime d'addio in un vuoto nero...  
sincero e fiero al mio destino andro'...**

**URLA IL TUONO  
AL MIO LAMENTO EROICO  
SORTE... CONSUMA LA REALTA'!**

**Spiriti di mondi arcani  
chiedo la vita al di la' della morte  
per allinear le stelle amiche  
e diventar guardiano celeste**

**Custode di eternita' guarita  
di verita' trovate per tutti i figli di madre terra...  
sempre a lei ho dato la vita... la morte...  
cosi' continuero'!**

**URLA IL TUONO  
AL MIO LAMENTO EROICO  
SORTE... CONSUMA LA REALTA'!"**

J'étais en train de m'époumoner joyeusement sur le triste chemin en pente qui rattachait la ville au Sanctuaire. Ce foutu chemin glissant ne faisait qu'encourager ma verve ! Et je me moquais bien de réveiller les oiseaux ou les blaireaux (animaux ou humains), qui squattaient ma route ! Death Mask avait envie de chanter du Rhapsody ! Et allez tous vous faire f***** !

Il faisait encore nuit et je m'accrochais vigoureusement aux branches des buissons sur mon chemin pour m'aider à grimper. Cela devait faire quatre fois que je chantais la même chanson mais je m'en moquais ! Je pétais le feu ! J'avais besoin de beaucoup de courage pour revenir sur ses lieux maudits, bondissant hors du chemin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres !

Il était assez tard ou très tôt, cela dépendant naturellement du point de vue des gens, mais pour moi, il était vraiment trèèèès tard ! Je m'étais barré du sanctuaire depuis…des heures et des heures ! Vu que j'avais juste une biscotte beurrée dans le bide, suite au petit-déjeuner improvisé chez le suédois, l'alcool faisait des ravages !

J'avais du boire de 8h du matin (et oui, il y avait des bars qui ouvraient tôt en Grèce, fallait juste bien connaître les adresses), jusqu'à euh…ché pas ! Il devait être 6h du matin, un truc comme ça…impossible de lire l'heure sur ma montre…les aiguilles étaient trop petites, mon poignet ne voulait pas coopérer et je voyais flou…même le sanctuaire était flou !

C'était juste un gros amas de briques blanches, sur un escalier tout aussi blanc en colimaçon, qui partait en tout sens et, qui me donnait la gerbe ! Oh ! Un momento per favore ! C'était l'heure de l'habituelle pause 'vomissons joyeusement dans les bois, tout en continuant de chanter faux comme une casserole' !

Après cette vidange nécessaire, je traînais des pieds vers le premier temple, peu pressé de rentrer pour m'écrouler dans mon plumard. Je ne pouvais plus voir le sanctuaire en peinture. Même le flanc de la montagne était moche et tout pâle ! La petite verdure ici et là mettait un peu de couleur pour rattraper le coup mais…

Ca ne sauvait pas les meubles ! C'était moche ! Même une pute de 40 ans était mieux foutue que ce truc ! Point barre ! Na ! En plus de cela, même la pute était plus moderne. C'était peut-être le plus vieux travail du monde qu'elle pratiquait mais la pute avait évolué ! Elle avait quand même des standings ! Non mais oh ! Alors que nous…

AHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nous, c'était dramatique ! Pourquoi est-ce que nous étions encore obligés de vivre dans des temples grecs ? Et les mecs, nous sommes au XXème siècle ! C'est fini l'Antiquité et le Moyen-Âge les zozos ! Faut entrer dans la modernité ! Je m'imaginais très bien dans un appartement moderne, dans un immeuble moderne, dans une ville MODERNE !

Pour installer un semblant de modernité dans ce couvent de pucelles (enfin plus trop vu les dernières nouvelles que j'avais eues), c'était la croix et la bannière ! Jusqu'à il y avait encore une vingtaine d'années, il n'y avait pas l'eau courante dans les temples. Il fallait courir jusqu'au puits pour choper de l'eau avec un seau et pouvoir se laver. Impossible de faire des réserves avec ce temps pourri. Il pleuvait peu et il faisait horriblement chaud !

Au pire, il y avait la mer. Mais la peau ainsi que les vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment accros au sel de mer. L'eau courante était plutôt rare. Le seul habitant du sanctuaire, qui avait eu droit au confort moderne, avec des tuyaux et un raccordement au système de la ville, c'était le Grand Pope ! Combien de fois avais-je vu Evil Saga prendre un bain ? Trop souvent ! Cet impudique exhibitionniste adorait discuter tout nu dans son bain.

Et même en dehors du bain !

Combien de fois s'était-il approché de moi en souriant, tout nu, pour caresser mon torse pour me convaincre de le rejoindre ? Dans son bain…ou dans sa couche…Trop souvent ! J'avais toujours refusé parce qu'il me faisait froid dans le dos ! C'était le seul homme qui m'effrayait, moi Death Mask du Cancer ! Avec son regard de fou, sanglant et son rire angoissant ! Hors de question que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit avec lui !

Mais c'était la 'belle époque'…

Parce que maintenant, il ne me faisait plus peur ! Le grand méchant loup avait laissé sa place à Bambi ! Il me faisait mourir de rire, cet abruti. C'était un gros bêta, sage, posé, naïf et très con ! Il était même très lâche. Je commençais sincèrement à me demander s'il n'était pas attardé. Ce mec semblait ne pas avoir évolué depuis ses 12 ans ! Il avait cette apparence juvénile et enfantine alors que…

Il n'avait rien d'un mioche !

Argh, c'était désespérant. J'étais en train me dire que je préférais certainement quand cet idiot était possédé ! C'était la belle époque ! Il me filait des tas de missions ! C'était l'époque où Death Mask était le roi des assassins ! Tout le monde me craignait et mes trophées me faisaient limite jo-…me rendaient plus que joyeux quand je les voyais ! Les gens s'écartaient même sur mon chemin quand je sortais ! Alors que maintenant…

J'étais atteint de ce putain de Syndrome Saga ! J'étais…mou ! Mais bon sang, quelle horreur ! Plus personne ne semblait avoir peur de moi ! Au contraire, je semblais soulever des tas de questions, de l'inquiétude, de la pitié etc etc. Bref, tout ce qui ne me plaisait pas ! Je n'aimais pas attirer l'attention sur moi (oh surprise !) et là…

Saga avait paru inquiet pour moi ! Shura aussi ! MAIS ARGH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ils étaient revenus du monde des bisounours ou quoi ? Depuis quand ils se souciaient de moi ces crétins ? Quelle avait été cette dégoulinante lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'écureuil ? Mais achevez-les bordel ! Je suis prêt à fournir une hache, une tronçonneuse, une cisaille ou même une cuillère tiens !

Bon, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que j'étais toujours aussi chiant et mauvais qu'avant mais…tout comme moi, ces idiots avaient senti qu'un truc avait changé. Déjà que ça me faisait chier, moi, alors de savoir que les autres le savaient également, ça me donnait envie d'aller me pendre dans un coin. Tiens, dans mon salon ! Ce sera la touche finale de ma décoration morbide ! Un pendu dans la maison ! Perfecto !

Bon, c'était peut-être parce que j'étais touché par un chômage partiel…euh rectification ! Chômage total ! A quand les missions ? A quand une petite guerre ? A quand un combat sanglant ? J'ai toujours été un homme d'action. Ne rien faire, cela m'a toujours saoulé. J'avais une sainte horreur de poser mon cul sur une chaise et…REFLECHIR ! Non, réfléchir cela ne me convenait pas…cela me gênait…

Parce que j'étais obligé de penser sur ma personne et sur ce que j'avais fait !

Et par-dessus le marché, ne rien faire, ça n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant ! Cela était encore plus fatiguant ! Cela abrutissait mes petites cellules grises ! J'avais besoin d'action pour survivre. Je ne pouvais pas rester inactif ! Autant dormir (rha si seulement je pouvais faire une vraie nuit, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des mois !)…Mais comment faisait Shaka, alias monsieur le cul vissé sur le sol pendant sa méditation journalière ?

Surtout que sa méditation durait toute la journée !

Certains des mes 'camarades' chevaliers (ahaha !) avaient repris l'entraînement, je le savais. Et oui, pour une fois, j'étais au courant des choses ! Ca se fêtait, youpi, vite un verre ! J'avais senti leurs cosmos s'affronter dans le colisée. J'aimerais bien m'entrainer, moi ! Ca m'occuperait un peu et ça me défoulerait de taper sur quelqu'un ! Et cela, sans risquer de finir ma nuit dans une cellule de dégrisement avec des clodos !

Mais…

Je ne pouvais pas. Qui serait assez fou pour s'entrainer avec ce taré de Death Mask ? Il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui en aurait les couilles. Aphrodite était dans le top de ma liste mais, je ne voulais plus le voir et, il préférait rester seul, à errer dans sa serre, pour tester ses roses et concevoir de nouvelles espèces mutantes, qu'il pourrait manipuler à sa guise. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se pète un ongle, la poupée suédoise !

Bon, Shura serait capable de m'affronter. Lui, il avait des corones de taureau ! Mais, comment résister contre l'espagnol et son excalibur, sans la moindre protection ? Je ne pouvais pas m'entrainer correctement sans mon armure. Bon ok, j'étais un excellent combattant à main nue, au corps à corps mais…ahaha nous étions des chevaliers ! Nous ne pouvions pas nous battre comme des ivrognes dans un bar !

En plus, si je ne me ramenais pas avec ma chérie dorée, j'allais me griller en beauté ! Déjà que les autres (et j'espérais que cela ne touchait pas tout le Sanctuaire) avaient des soupçons, là, ce serait comme porter une pancarte **"MON ARMURE ME TROMPE AVEC MON TRONE ET ELLE NE VEUT PLUS DE MOI !".** Non. Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas m'entrainer…et…

Et franchement, j'avais désespérément besoin d'avoir mes après-midis de libre pour pouvoir me remettre de mes soirées/matinées bien alcoolisées. Je n'allais pas combattre le matin, avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, à moitié défoncé ! La classe, non ? Et l'après-midi, il faisait bien trop chaud. J'aurais cuit et je serais devenu aussi rouge qu'un homard, ébouillanté dans l'eau, avant d'être bouffé par un gros tas ! Non, non et non !

Je n'allais tout de même pas me montrer encore plus misérable que je ne l'étais déjà ! Oh, je n'étais pas con. Je n'étais pas dupe ! Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait des bruits de couloir sur mes mauvaises habitudes, qui frôlaient certainement l'alcoolisme, le cancer du poumon et l'autodestruction. Cela ne faisait pas un pli ! Il fallait que je passe chez certaines pour sortir et revenir quand j'allais boire…et quand je revenais des courses avec mes bouteilles !

Ouais, c'était vachement pratique et surtout très malin de ma part, dis donc !

Mais bon, je me foutais bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi. Je n'avais que faire de leurs avis, remarques, réflexions et blablabla ! Comment osaient-ils me juger de la sorte ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas à ma place ! Ils ne me connaissaient absolument pas ! Ils n'avaient jamais voulu se lier avec moi et moi, je n'avais jamais eu l'envie de leur serrer la pince ! Non mais, depuis quand ils se souciaient de moi ?

Bon ok, j'étais encore plus excité que d'habitude et je passais encore moins de temps dans mon temple. Je sortais en fin d'après-midi pour revenir le matin ou le midi, et j'en avais le droit. En plus, c'était une chose que j'avais déjà faite dans ma 'jeunesse' de 'délinquant'. Sans oublier que je n'étais pas con (bis !). Personne ne m'avait croisé dans un état lamentable, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Non ! Jamais ! (Sauf Shura quand on allait se saouler dans les caves du vieux Damelys ! Mais ça ne comptait pas !)

Je m'arrangeais toujours pour rester digne et majestueux comme un crabe ! Regardez-moi là, maintenant ! J'avais bu comme quinze russes et pourtant, je pétais la forme ! Je vais bien ! Chui même capable d'énumérer les trente premiers chiffres qui suivent la virgule du nombre Pi ! Les doigts dans le nez ! En marchant sur une ligne droite même ! Et je pouvais même le faire en faisant le poirier tiens !

Bon, en fait, non. Vous avez raison. Je n'avais rien de majestueux en cet instant même. J'avais bu plus que de raison. Mais j'avais été obligé ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! J'avais voulu calmer mes nerfs, déjà bien à vif depuis des mois, parce que j'avais toujours à l'esprit Saga. Ses paroles. Sa connerie monumentale ! Il voulait devenir Grand Pope ! Officiellement ! Mais ahahahaha ! Non ! Non !

J'étais plus que misérable là. Mon énergie était aussi détectable que celle d'un rat, à moitié crevé, dans le caniveau. Je sentais mon malheureux cosmos pulser faiblement autour de moi, en rythme avec les battements de mon cœur douloureux, m'enveloppant silencieusement. Ma seule compagnie ! Je devais avoir dans les deux de tension. J'étais si calme. Si mesure. J'étais aussi excité qu'un panda en pleine période de reproduction !

Et totalement déchiré !

Bon alors, là, c'était clair. J'étais mort de chez mort. J'avais du boire autant que le Père Noel, un soir de décembre ! J'étais incapable de marcher droit et j'avais du adopter la crab'attitude ! J'avançais prudemment et lentement sur le côté, ayant perdu le soutien des buissons du sentir et j'avais posé une main sur mon visage. J'avais mal à la tête ! Et je ne comptais pas vomir une seconde fois. Ca aussi, ça faisait trop mal !

Comme tout tanguait devant mes yeux, je les avais fermés. Le blanc du sanctuaire m'avait agressé les rétines et j'avais presque eu envie de rendre une bonne partie de mon salaire, qui avait fini dans mon estomac, cette nuit. C'était bien moins agréable que mes hallucinations de tout à l'heure. Sur ma route, j'avais vu des éléphants roses…enfin non ! Ce n'était pas vraiment des pachydermes à longue trompe.

Je n'avais pas vu Babar mais….

De petits et d'adorables chatons roses bonbons ! Oui, j'en avais croisé pas mal en chemin ! Ils étaient si mignons que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de les caresser dans le sens du poil, à ma façon. En gros, je les avais shootés de rage. Et, à chaque fois, je m'étais naturellement vautré par terre, avec une élégance rare et une pluie de jurons. Normal non ? Après tout, ils n'existaient pas…ou alors, ils étaient là mais comme je voyais en triple…

Et si j'avais glissé à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'étais torché de chez torché ! Ah non ! J'avais des circonstances atténuantes, votre honneur ! Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse ! L'eau frappait lourdement mes épaules et mon magnifique blouson en cuir, de petites aiguilles fines me massant douloureusement, ruisselant sur moi, en me trempant gentiment de la tête aux pieds.

L'eau était vraiment glaciale, pire que celle du puits ! Elle pénétrait mes os, se moquant bien de mes fringues comme barrage provisoire, les faisant grelotter de froid. D'ordinaire, une bonne douche froide aidait à me dégriser mais là…c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne me réveillait pas. Elle m'endormait, engourdissant sinistrement mon corps, déjà bien affaibli. Si cela continuait, j'allais attraper la mort…

Quel dommage !

Dans un sens morbide, cela pourrait bien m'arranger ! Si je pouvais rendre l'âme, ici et maintenant, sans trop souffrir, juste en m'endormant dans la flotte, je pourrais certainement éviter d'assister à toutes ses conneries, Saga et Sanctuaire, et calmer mes nerfs pour toujours. Allez hop, soyons fou, mon petit DM, posons cette option ! Allez, je veux en finir ! Tout de suite ! Allez ! Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Et merda ! Cette saleté de Mort restait de marbre. Elle ne semblait pas capter mes appels insistants et répétés. Apparemment, c'était une grande timide. Elle avait peur de moi. Ou alors, elle était devenue aussi sourde qu'un pot, avec l'âge. Ouais, c'était tout à fait possible et bien plus logique. Comment pourrait-elle avoir peur de moi ? Je n'étais plus son faucheur d'âmes depuis quelques temps !

Elle n'était toujours pas là quand j'arrivais devant les marches du temple du Bélier. Hmm. Peut-être qu'elle m'attendait dans mon lit, la coquine ! Mais bon, cela n'était pas si marrant que cela parce que pour la rejoindre, j'allais devoir accomplir un miracle. Pire que les 12 travaux d'Hercule ou Jésus marchant sur l'eau ! Moi, Death Mask, chevalier d'or du Cancer, je devais…monter l'escalier !

Quelles étaient mes chances de survivre à cette épreuve ? J'avais des centaines de marche en marbre à monter. Elles étaient glissantes comme une patinoire à cause de la pluie et j'étais complètement dans les choux ! Cela s'annonçait plus que casse-gueule ! Déjà, qu'en temps normal, les marches étaient traitres, parce qu'il y en avait des cassées (pas d'argent pour les remplacer !), alors là, sous les larmes de Zeus, bon courage !

Presque coma éthylique + pluie + marches = Impossible !

Mais j'avais de l'espoir ! Bah oui ! J'allais peut-être me fracasser le crâne sur une des marches. Ca, c'était la meilleure des excuses pour éviter la fameuse cérémonie de merde, qui devait avoir lieu d'ici quelques heures. Saga allait me crucifier si je me ramenais, déchiré, pour vomir dans son casque et m'envoyer dans une autre dimension si je ne venais pas, pour cause de gueule de bois mémorable !

Mieux fallait donc crever maintenant !

Allez hop, motivation ! Première marche ! Je levais difficilement le pied droit, posant ma malheureuse basket toute boueuse sur la marche, oscillant dangereusement sur ma jambe d'appui. Mais ô miracle ! Je n'étais pas tombé ! J'étais parvenu à grimper sur la première marche, sans rien me casser ! Ca méritait une petite chanson, non ? Ah non ! J'allais attirer l'attention…mieux fallait attirer l'attention avec le fracas de ma tête dans l'entrée d'un temple !

Bon, bon, bon ! Deuxième marche go ! Allez, je suis chaud là ! Mais pas si étanche que cela, en même temps…Avec un sourire de débile profond, je pris appui sur ma jambe droite, cette fois ci, levant l'autre jambe. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, mon cerveau fut dans l'incapacité de répéter le mouvement que je venais d'effectuer deux secondes plus tôt…loin de là…je m'emmêlais les pinceaux et…

**"CAZZO !" **Je poussais brutalement un juron, parvenant à couvrir momentanément le tonnerre au-dessus de moi avant de m'écrouler comme une grosse merda sur les marches, sans pouvoir me rattraper. L'équilibre était en option chez moi. J'avais du me faire mal ! Me blesser gravement ! M'ouvrir le crâne ! Me casser un bras ou deux ! Mais impossible de le savoir ! J'avais tellement d'alcool dans le sang, que j'étais complètement anesthésié !

Et avec le froid de la pluie, je ne sentais plus rien du tout ! Mais bon, il serait logique de supposer que j'avais du me blesser un minimum quand j'avais heurté les dures marches en marbres, légèrement coupantes. Putain, faîtes que mon blouson en cuir (volé à un gars !) ne soit pas déchiré ! Raaah mais merda ! Quand vont-ils se décider à installer un ascenseur ou un téléphérique ? Ce serait si pratique ! Cazzo !

Mais je pouvais toujours rêver *soupir*

Ecroulé durement sur les marches, qui se lovaient amoureusement contre ma cage thoracique, j'avais subitement l'envie de m'allumer une petite cigarette. Malheureusement pour moi et ma flemme légendaire, le paquet était écrabouillé dans la poche interne de mon blouson. L'idée de devoir me soulever, de bouger les mains, pour l'attraper, cela me donnait tout simplement envie de roupiller. Fais chier !

Du coup, je n'avais pas trente six solutions pour recevoir ma dose de nicotine obligatoire et nécessaire à ma survie. J'ouvris avidement la bouche, gobant l'index et le majeur qui trainaient près de ma tête pour les suçoter avidement, espérant ainsi recueillir un peu de nicotine sous ma langue pâteuse. En dépit de la pluie battante, mes doigts avaient toujours ce délicieux goût âcre auquel je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de succomber.

Néanmoins, cela ne remplaçait pas totalement une véritable cigarette. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien du tout. Rhalalala. Je devais avoir l'air fin. Là, allongé, raide comme un piquet, sur les marches du temple du bélier, sous la pluie, à sucer mes doigts, complètement torché. Tu parles d'un beau spectacle ! A quand le fanart ? Mouais, j'étais vraiment pathétique. Mais au moins, j'étais seul. Pour l'instant !

Parce que je savais bien, au fond de moi, que je ne risquais pas d'être tranquille bien longtemps. Ici, on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, malheureusement. Fallait toujours un con pour venir me faire chier ! Bon, mon petit crabe chou, bouge ton cul ! Dépêche-toi de reprendre tes esprits, te forcer ton corps à se lever pour filer vers ton cher temple, avant qu'un abruti ne te chope là !

Surtout que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à point le bout de ses rayons.

Mais, impossible de faire comme mon cerveau voulait le faire. Il était noyé sous la brume alcoolique ! Du coup, j'étais là, comme un abruti, à passer ma langue sur la peau un peu jaunie de mes doigts, d'un air rêveur, les yeux mi-clos. Bon sang, les autres allaient croire que je ne m'étais pas seulement déchiré la tête avec une bouteille d'alcool ! Manquerait plus que cela, hihi ! Ils vont m'envoyer dans un centre, ces cons !

En même temps, j'étais si bien là. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela au final. Je pourrais même m'endormir sur les marches du temple du bélier. Rhaaa, si seulement je m'étais planté de route en revenant. J'aurais pu finir ma 'nuit' ou débuter ma journée à roupiller dans les agréables vignes du vieux Damalys. En plus, j'aurais peut-être eu la chance de me faire flinguer en pleine tête, ou dévorer par ses clébs !

Encore une bonne excuse pour éviter la fameuse cérémonie d'investiture de Tic Saga ! J'en avais vraiment rien à carrer de sa foutue 'fête' pour geeks ! L'écureuil grec pouvait toujours courir après ses noisettes ! Je n'irais pas ! Point barre ! C'était ma décision et j'en étais fier ! Parce que moi, au moins, quand je décidais d'un truc, j'allais jusqu'au bout ! Je ne me dégonflais pas ! Forza Italia !

En plus, j'adorais faire chier les autres (un sport national dans mon pays, que voulez-vous ?) et me démarquer (bah quoi ? Chui un italien, moi ! Un vrai de vrai !). J'allais être le seul absent et cela m'amusait d'avance. Bon ok, j'allais me faire engueuler mais j'étais dans mon droit ! Fallait être fou pour assister à une cérémonie qui allait durer des heures, avec du blabla, et le tout, engoncé dans une foutue armure !

Armure qui continuait de me faire la gueule depuis mon retour. A croire que cette abrutie ne m'avait pas reconnu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'emmerdait celle là ! Je lui étais pourtant fidèle depuis des années et j'avais la très nette impression qu'elle se prenait pour une vraie italienne, amatrice de théâtre tragique ! Elle était comme une femme trompée, prête à me castrer avec une paire de ciseau dès que je passerais le pas de la porte, bourré et en retard !

Bref u_u"

Je n'étais donc pas très pressé de rentrer chez moi, surtout dans mon état. Je serais incapable de me défendre contre cette sauvage ! Et franchement, même si je m'en servais peu, je tenais beaucoup à cette partie de mon anatomie ! Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas rester là ! Rhha mais pourquoi j'étais revenu ici ? Mais quel con ! J'aurais du m'écrouler dans un fossé et m'y noyer ! Parce que…

**"Death Mask ?"**

Et merde !

* * *

Un chapitre plus court que les autres, avec peu d'action mais le prochain risque d'être mieux…surtout si vous devinez qui vient d'appeler le cancer et qui ne le laissera certainement pas dans la moise ! Il était plus long à l'origine parce que j'avais commencé à écrire la partie avec le fameux sauveur du crabe, mais comme le chapitre était super long (alors qu'il n'était même pas fini), j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Voilà pour les explications textuelles.

Quant à la chanson, elle s'appelle **"Lamento Eroico"** de Rhapsody of Fire. Je cherchais une chanson italienne qui parlait de pluie et, à force de chercher, tout et n'importe quoi, je suis tombée sur cette chanson que j'ai bien aimée finalement. Si vous voulez l'entendre, elle est sur un célèbre site qui commence par you et finit par tube…Bref !

Je vais essayer de traduire les paroles, traduites en anglais sur un site de lyrics, parce que je ne parle absolument pas italien :

**"Langui en moi l'écho brisé**

**Devant le regard sombre de l'ange aveugle**

**Ruine en moi le rythme ancien**

**Dans le cœur du cygne blessé et mourant**

**Des mondes d'une éternité trahie**

**D'une vérité évanouie, qui sont maintenant séparés**

**Des larmes d'adieux dans le vide noir**

**Fier et sincère, je vais rencontrer mon destin**

**Le tonnerre pleure**

**Ma lamentation héroïque,**

**Le destin…consume la réalité.**

**Esprit des mondes arcanes**

**Je demande la vie par-delà la mort**

**Pour aligner les étoiles affectueuses**

**Et pour devenir un gardien céleste**

**Gardien de l'éternité guérie**

**De la vérité trouvée pour tous les enfants de la terre notre mère**

**C'est toujours à elle que j'ai donné ma vie. Ma mort**

**Ainsi je survivrai**

**Le tonnerre pleure**

**Ma lamentation héroïque,**

**Le destin…consume la réalité."**

Perso, ça le fait mieux en italien ! Et désolée pour cette traduction que je trouve moyenne T_T


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask et Mû (enfin youpi !)

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO **

**CHAPITRE 7**

**"Death Mask ?"**

Non, non, non ! Stop ! Arrêtez tout ! Mettez sur pause ! C'est fait ? Bien, bien, bien. Maintenant, rembobinez-moi tout ça, marche arrière toute ! Comment ça vous ne voulez-vous pas ? Mais moi, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord pour continuer ! Merda ! Vous avez vu dans quel état je me trouve là ? Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je foutais là, moi d'abord ? Ah oui, encore une bonne petite soirée bien arrosée ! Cette mésaventure allait sûrement me convaincre d'arrêter de boire…

Ou m'inciter à boire plus !

**"Death Mask ?"**

La voix insista, m'appelant. Je me tendis en entendant la voix. Non, ce n'était pas ce très cher Rhadis, qui avait envie d'une nouvelle soirée bondage en enfer. C'était bien pire que cela. Pitié, tuez-moi maintenant ! Parce que moi, Death Mask, je venais de me faire griller en beauté par l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde ! Rha mais si, vous savez bien ! Le pokémon laineux ! Le mouton violet !

Dis donc, j'étais vraiment gâté ! Après le chaton rose, voilà venu le mout-mout lilas !

Pourri, gâté ! Mon vieux !

Quel honneur !

Aurai-je tué la personne qu'il ne fallait pas ? Une personne qui ferait partie de la famille du Destin. Ce truc là était vraiment bien chiant. Surtout que bon, personnellement, je n'y croyais pas trop. Tous ces trucs mythologiques grecs m'emmerdaient grave. C'était la faute des cours merdiques de ce cher Tic…non mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant la gémeau, quand il nous donnait des cours…

Vous imaginez l'horreur ?

Nous, les disciples, dociles et gentils, assis tous ensemble, dans la grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, à écouter des histoires à dormir debout. C'était insupportable. Une véritable torture. Franchement, je préférais être dans le temple de mon maître, à me faire battre pendant une heure ou deux, plutôt que d'écouter la voix endormissante de gémeau numéro 1. Heureusement, il y avait une parade !

Il suffisait de se faire punir et hop là…la liberté.

Manque de pot, Saga avait vite compris que cela ne me gênait nullement. Alors, pour me punir, j'étais obligé de rester pour écouter. Tant pis s'il demandait au sagittaire de venir pour m'attacher à une chaise. Franchement, quelle idée ! C'était stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien à foutre de la mythologie grecque ? Tain. Nous étions de futurs chevaliers. Pas de futurs profs d'histoire…cazzo !

Néanmoins, la voix qui s'adressait à moi, n'était certainement pas celle de Tic bleu n°1. Non. Loin de là. Elle était bien plus douce. Plus mélodieuse. Plus juvénile. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la voix des jumeaux et de leurs foutus accents grecs. Non. Cette voix n'avait pas d'accent. Elle était…lisse…impossible de déterminer un grain de voix. C'était… magique…éthéré. Peut-être même la voix d'un ange ?

Hmm…à la réflexion, elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. J'étais certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas un ange. Hmm…peut-être un esprit malin ou un fantôme ? Et pas un emmerdeur en plus ! Il était rare que l'on emploie mon nom complet. D'habitude, par flemme, les gens m'appelaient simplement DM. C'était moche ! Putain ! Un peu de respect, merde ! Je le mérite !

**"Deathmask du Cancer…"**

Bon alors là, ce n'était plus une question. Quelqu'un m'avait reconnu. Comment ça se fait ? J'étais si transparent que cela ? Si quelconque ? Moi avec ma sale gueule, mes cheveux gris et mes yeux rouges ? Tss…qui était ce con à la voix de gonzesse ? Gonzesse ? Oh non ! Je me tendis en me rappelant où j'avais déjà entendu la voix. Dans ma tête. Dans un souvenir. Dans un de mes pires souvenirs ! C'était…

Le mouton violet !

Putain de merde !

NON ! NON ! NON !

Après le chaton rose, voilà le mout-mout lilas !

Quelle chance ! J'étais vraiment gâté dis donc ! Pourri gâté même !

**"Ta gueule…"** répondis-je très chaleureusement et poliment. Ca, c'était de l'accueil. Charmant et pas vulgaire du tout. Typique de ma douce personnalité. Mais bon, c'était de sa faute ! J'étais obligé de dire cela. Non seulement, je haïssais ce putain de mouton à la voix de monstre, mais j'avais un foutu mal de tête. Mon sang battait douloureusement et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait fendu le crâne avec une hache.

Sûrement un coup du mouton ! D'où mon accueil chaleureux !

Il voulait vraiment ma mort ce con ! Et pourquoi merde ?

**"Hnhnh…"** Je poussais un faible gémissement, retenant des larmes de douleur. Je souffrais le martyre. Achevez-moi…ah non ! Pas le mouton ! Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Pas maintenant ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de démonter sa petite gueule d'ange. Le sol se mit à trembler sous mon oreille, comme mon pire ennemi s'approcher de moi. Bon sang. Il allait vraiment me tuer…fais chier ! Et la dernière cigarette du condamné alors ?

Boum…boum…boum…

Ca, c'était le merveilleux son qui vrillait mes sens. J'avais l'impression d'être collé à un ampli dans un concert de techno…ou de métal. Bref, c'était le truc violent, lancinant, répétitif, qui me donnait envie de vomir. Chouette. Je venais peut-être de trouver un nouveau moyen d'auto-défense ! Le son continuait…lentement. Résonnant sinistrement. Hmm…ce n'était peut-être pas moi finalement…

C'était lui ! Le mouton ! C'était de sa faute ! Il me faisait mal ! Il devait certainement descendre trop lentement les foutues marches en marbre, de son foutu temple, armé d'une hache pour m'achever…avait-il mis une robe rouge, très courte ? Le retour du chaperon rouge, version gore, qui avait le désir urgent de trancher la tête au vilain chasseur pas beau. Si seulement, il pouvait se vautrer dans les marches et se briser la nuque.

**"Ow…ma tête !"** Mais ne pouvait-il donc pas se dépêcher ? Allez ! Magne-toi un peu ! Finissons-en ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Ses pas résonnaient lourdement mais ils semblaient encore si loin de moi. Il s'était changé en baleine ou quoi ? Les yeux fermés, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, dans le vain espoir de me protéger du bruit. Mais cela continuait. Oui. Encore et toujours. Au ralenti. Merde.** "Hmmmmm…"**

Ca y est ! Il était là ! Au dessus de moi. Je l'entendis soupir. Sûrement de dédain. A moins qu'il ne prenait une profonde inspiration avant de soulever sa hache pour le coup de grâce. J'entendis un discret plissement. Sûrement ses vêtements. Il devait être agenouillé, près de ma pauvre carcasse. Allait-il faire comme un corbeau et me picorer les yeux ? Non ? Et…tiens… c'était bizarre. Il ne pleuvait plus…

Pff…j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il avait pris un parapluie. Il ne tenait certainement pas à abîmer sa mise en pli…et…oh ! Si ça se trouvait, il avait une lame cachée dans le manche et il allait me poignarder, tout en restant au sec. Meurtrier et élégant. C'était du mouton tout craché ! Il allait recommencer…comme la dernière fois…je sentis subitement sa main sur mon corps épuisé. Là. Sur mon épaule. Machinalement, je me tendis.

S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était bien cela. Les contacts humains ! Seul Aphrodite pouvait me toucher…mais c'était surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Il était horriblement tactile. Mais là…ce n'était pas mon suédois préféré. Loin de là. C'était ce maudit mouton ! L'homme qui m'avait pulvérisé, cellule par cellule ! Avec cette main ! Avec ses mains manucurées ! Mais quelle horreur ! C'était insupportable. Tout bonnement insupportable. Même si…sa main était…chaude…

**"Ne me touche pas, bordel de merde !"** demandais-je, toujours aussi gentiment, mais avec une terrifiante faiblesse dans la voix. Je n'avais vraiment rien de dangereux. J'étais aussi faible qu'un gosse…aussi faible que dans ma jeunesse…**"Arrête !" **J'essayais de le repousser mais en vain. Bien vite, je me retrouvais sur le dos et un crabe n'aimait pas que l'on découvre son abdomen. **"Merde…"** Me voilà maintenant assis, sur l'une des marches de son temple, bien à l'abri avec lui, sous un grand parapluie…

Chouette…

Si romantique…

Manquait plus que la Tour Eiffel derrière…

**"Tu es couvert de sang…"** remarqua t-il. Non, sans rire ? Je m'étais vautré sur ses marches ! **"Te serais-tu battu dans un bar ?" **me demanda t-il, sur le même ton. De quoi se mêlait-il ? C'était mon problème, non ? Et…me serai-je battu ? Hmm…possible. Je ne savais même plus sur le coup. Je ne voyais que des verres d'alcool défiler devant mes yeux. Je m'étais peut-être cogné la tête sur une marche…ou j'avais pris un coup de bouteille. Détail, détail !

**"Hmph…"** marmonnai-je, rongeant mon frein en silence. J'avais la haine. J'aurai dû me douter, qu'en me mettant la misère de la sorte, j'allais me ramasser la gueule en route. Machinalement, je vérifiais mes poches. Si ça se trouvait, je m'étais fait dépouiller. Non. Tout allait bien. Enfin. Non pas vraiment ! En levant les yeux, je pouvais voir un sari rouge, puis son visage. Il était flou et tacheté de noir. Je n'avais pas les yeux en face des trous.

Bon, au moins, c'était un bon point ! J'aurai pu vomir en le voyant complètement ! Non ?

**"Peux-tu te lever ?"** continua t-il, me posant encore une question. Mais merde ! Il était de la gestapo ou quoi ? J'étais crevé et encore bourré ! Je ne pouvais certainement pas bondir et me mettre à faire des claquettes sur les marches de son temple ! Non mais je vous jure ! Quel abruti, ce bélier ! **"Deathmask ?" **Sa voix était douce et basse. Un murmure. Bon, il n'était pas si con que cela. Il avait enfin compris que j'avais mal à la tête et que je ne supportais pas le moindre bruit…

**"Hmm…jveux dormir…c'tout…"** avouai-je, un brin confus et toujours terriblement faible. Super ! Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus aligner deux mots correctement. Je devais donc avoir bien 3 grammes d'alcool dans le sang…mais bon, j'étais quand même parvenu à me lever, en oscillant dangereusement. Hourra ! **"Oooh !" **La terre m'appelait de nouveau mais des mains m'attrapèrent, m'empêchant d'embrasser le sol, encore une fois.

**"Allez viens avec moi…"** souffla t-il, en me tenant bien et en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire léviter le parapluie au-dessus de nos têtes. Ouah, la classe ! Il m'aida alors à me retourner, pour faire face à son temple et je levais les yeux vers la masse blanche. Elle dansait devant mes yeux. Hmm…combien de grammes d'alcool déjà ? Ah oui. Assez pour me rendre malade. Bien malade. **"Tu ne vas pas…?"**

**"Non !"** lui assurai-je, ne désirant pas montrer une nouvelle faiblesse. J'étais en sueur, haletant, les jambes flageolantes et mon ventre se contractaient douloureusement, me faisant clairement savoir qu'il avait envie de parler lui aussi...Mais hors de question ! **"La ferme…"** marmonnai-je, frottant mon ventre révolté. Je devais tenir bon. Résister ! Je me donnais une bonne gifle sur la joue pour me réveiller. **"Jveux…juste… roupiller…compris ?"**

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi je ne prenais pas la fuite après l'avoir poussé et fait tomber dans les escaliers ? Ah oui…normal, mon vieux DM. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Loin de là. Tu étais crevé, au bord de l'évanouissement, et un brin euphorique. C'était l'alcool. Pas le mouton…alors pourquoi je souriais bêtement ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me collais à lui, tout mouillé ? Les bras autour de lui ?

Oh lalalala ! Alerte rouge ! DM, tu crains !

**"Hmm…"** Malgré son air frêle de gonzesse, ses longs cheveux de barbie atlante, le mouton avait de la force. Beaucoup de force. Je l'avais bien senti avec son attaque ultime, qui m'avait anéanti en un claquement de doigt. Mü se tendit sous moi, à cause de la soudaine proximité. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Personne ne m'aimait. Et je devais puer…mais…**"T'es chaud…comme le soleil…" **remarquai-je, en souriant davantage. **"Ahahaha…soleil !"**

Ok. Fuis. Il va te tuer.

A ma grande surprise, il ne fit rien de tel. Bien au contraire, il était très calme. Il avait dû boire une de ses tisanes tibétaines…un truc pour drogué…Il fallait bien cela pour rester de marbre devant mon comportement des plus puérils et débiles. Il se contentait juste de me soutenir. De m'aider à grimper les marches. Un bras autour de ma taille. Moi, je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, comme une moule à son rocher, pour ne pas tomber. Et pour rester bien au chaud. **"Tu es glacé…"**

Ca, c'était certain ! J'étais resté pas mal de temps dehors, à roupiller sous la pluie. Mais malgré cela, malgré le fait qu'il me haïssait et qu'il me tenait, il ne me repoussa pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, comme si j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux. Hmm…ça, c'était mon état euphorique qui parlait…comme si j'étais important pour lui ?** "Hihihihi…"** Il me traînait carrément maintenant que j'étais incapable de tenir debout. **"T'es tout chaud…"**

**"Oui. Je le sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit, Deathmask…" **Il soupira contre moi et je frémis, me collant encore plus à lui. J'avais envie qu'il chatouille mon visage avec son souffle chaud. Ce serait encore plus chouette si nous étions nus ! **"Mais tu devrais cesser de rire et faire moins de bruits. Je t'en supplie. Kiki dort encore. Je doute que tu désires te retrouver avec une nouvelle décoration sur ton temple…" **me susurra t-il.

Je fis une moue, imaginant avec horreur, mon temple avec d'affreux petits points bleus. Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Bon, allez…je n'allais plus rien dire. Je ne tenais pas à ce que bébé bélier ne se réveille et m'accueille avec des coups de sabots. Bon bah, à défaut d'utiliser ma bouche, je me servis de mes yeux pour observer les alentours. D'habitude, je ne restais pas longtemps dans sa demeure, me contentant de traverser le salon en quatrième vitesse pour aller chez moi ou pour sortir.

Je ne connaissais donc, que très vaguement, sa grande salle d'habitation. C'était vachement coloré et avec beaucoup de tissu. Bref, un truc moche, trop olé-olé pour moi et mes yeux sensibles ! Mais… Il était en train de me traîner vers une autre partie de son temple. Caché. Mystérieux. Intime. **"Hé ! Tu m'emmènes où là ?" **Ma voix tira légèrement vers les aigus, ce qui était plutôt rare mais là…j'étais vachement anxieux !

Je n'aimais pas cela. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Cela n'avait vraiment rien de très amusant ! Si cela se trouvait, il avait aménagé spécialement une salle, dans les profondeurs de son temple, pour me torturer. Un beau petit cachot, étroit et humide, dans lequel il m'enfermerait. J'aurai des chaînes partout sur moi. Il allait me punir. J'étais méchant. Sadique. Vicieux. Je foutais un bordel monstre dans le sanctuaire. J'étais un vilain garçon. Il allait me…tuer !

**"Dans la salle de bain…"** répondit très platement le bélier, comme si c'était normal. Mais ce n'était pas normal ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il voulait me noyer dans sa baignoire ou quoi ? Mais c'était horrible ça comme mort ! J'ouvris la bouche, surpris…pris par surprise. Non mais j'avais halluciné…c'était la faute de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas dit cela ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce bélier de malheur ? Il était taré !

**"Ca ne va pas la tête ?"** J'étais vraiment inquiet. **"Pourquoi faire ? Je veux savoir !" **continuai-je, ma voix toujours surexcitée. Ca cachait quelque chose ! C'était obligé ! Il allait peut-être m'attacher avec le pommeau de douche ou m'étrangler avec…ensuite, il allait me mettre dans sa baignoire et me découper en petits morceaux, sans trop se salir. Je devais fuir ! De toute urgence ! J'essayais donc de mettre mes pieds bien à plat sur le sol, pour marcher de moi-même et espérer prendre la fuite…sans réussite.

Mes pieds continuaient de se traîner mollement…sans vie…chouette…

**"Sssssh…reste calme, Deathmask et fais-moi de bruits, s'il te plaît. Je ne fais rien te faire de mal. Aucune torture. C'est promis"** m'assura t-il, souriant pour me réconforter. Ah bordel de merde ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était télépathe ! Ce foutu mouton avait capté toutes mes pensées ! Je détestais vraiment cela ! Quel tricheur ! Il violait mon superbe esprit, sans m'avoir demandé ma permission ! Quel enfoiré ! Putain ! Pire que moi ! Le comble !

**"Lâche-moi, tout de suite, mouton de malheur !"** Je me débattis contre lui, essayant de le repousser d'une main. **"Je veux rentrer…!"** Je ne voulais absolument pas rester ici. Certes, en ce moment, je n'étais pas très amoureux de mon temple, qui me rendait fou mais…entre mon temple aux murs hurlants et celui de Mü…mon choix était vite fait ! **"Je veux mon temple !"** Bon sang…tu t'entends mon pauvre DM ? On dirait un enfant qui fait un caprice !

Mais c'était le cas !

**"Ton temple est bien trop loin"** Mon cul ! Il était à deux temples de là ! Celui de la grosse vache sacrée et celui de Tic et Tac. Puis mon temple ! Ce n'était pas si loin que cela et ce n'était pas cette petite pluie fine qui allait avoir raison de moi. **"Tu vas attraper la mort avant d'y parvenir" **Ahaha…La mort ? Mais mon petit mouton, je ne la connais que trop bien. La mort est ma chérie…une vraie salope…

Non mais franchement, c'était quoi la vraie raison de tout ce cirque ? De quoi avait-il vraiment peur ? Il craignait de tremper sa longue chevelure et de perdre sa teinture violette ou quoi ? Comme si c'était sa vraie couleur ! Pfff…Quelle chochotte, dis donc ! Dire qu'il était censé être un chevalier d'or. Il pouvait bien prendre un peu la pluie, non ? Merda ! Avec son parapluie, et sa force de brute, il arriverait bien à me traîner jusqu'à chez moi !

Oui. Ce mec – enfin, je n'en étais pas certain comme je ne l'avais pas maté sous les douches de l'arène – avait une force de brute. C'était une brute. Un monstre. Une sangsue géante. Ou un serpent géant. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à me défaire de sa foutue prise. Et merde ! Alcool de merda ! Allez…foi de Deathmask…la prochaine fois que je vais me saouler la gueule au bar, je boirai un verre de moins…si j'arrivais à tenir le compte, tout naturellement…

D'habitude, au bout d'une quinzaine de verres bien remplis, (vodka, whisky, rhum et j'en passe), j'abandonnais complètement mon boulier chinois pour ne plus compter et je préférais me concentrer sur le nombre de fois où je voyais les gens, en double, en triple et en quatre exemplaires ! Je vous laisse deviner où j'en étais à présent.

J'étais pris au piège. Entouré de béliers…ils allaient me…

**"Putain de merde…toison lilas…Fous-moi…la paix…"** soufflais-je, agacé par son comportement, totalement inédit et illogique. Je ne le comprenais pas du tout ! Pourquoi me faisait-il cela ? Je n'avais déjà pas assez souffert ? **"Allez…"** Tain, j'étais vraiment pathétique. Je n'avais même plus la force de lui crier dessus. Merveilleux. Fermant les yeux, je ne dis plus rien, me soumettant docilement…pour une fois, j'abandonnais…

Deux secondes plus tard, alors que j'étais prêt à périr, mon postérieur heurta une surface des plus dures et j'ouvris les yeux, paniqué. Il allait me donner une fessée ? **"Cazzo !" **C'était affreux. Mes yeux ! Sa salle de bain était toute blanche. Trop lumineuse. Je refermais vivement les yeux, grognant de douleur et je mis les mains devant mon visage pour essayer de me protéger. Ma migraine revenait avec force.

Au loin, j'entendis des bruits de pas et divers trucs. Super. Le bélier avait enfin compris. Il m'avait laissé là, le cul sur ses toilettes pour faire, je ne sais pas quoi…Quelle honte ! Si Aphrodite voyait cela, il allait mourir de rire…Restant assis, bien droit pendant quelques moments, je pris mon mal en patience…attendant le coup de grâce…mais…ma migraine était en train de me donner le tournis…

J'essayais désespérément de ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur moi. Je ne devais pas glisser. Je devais résister. Mais je n'avais plus assez de force pour me retenir. Du coup, un choix terrifiant s'offrit à moi. Je pouvais tomber du côté droit, et finir dans la baignoire. Ou je pouvais tomber du côté gauche, et me cogner contre le mur. Et si je tombais en avant, je m'explosais le nez sur le sol. Chouette…chouette…

**"Puttana !"** Ma tête fut irrémédiablement attirée par le mur de gauche et je me cognais contre lui, avec une douceur toute relative. Si je ne m'étais déjà ouvert le crâne contre l'une des marches dans ma chute, là, c'était fait ! Ma migraine atteignit des sommets de douleur et je ressentis l'onde de choc dans tout mon corps, se propageant facilement…jusqu'au bout de mes doigts de pieds…glacés ! **"Mal ! Bordel !"**

Mais tout de suite après, comme si un miracle arrivait toujours après un malheur, je sentis très nettement des mains sur mon visage. J'ouvris finalement les yeux, plongeant mon regard sanglant dans un océan, d'un calme olympien…les yeux du mouton étaient vraiment… rassurants…Ils n'avaient pas cette lueur de haine quand j'avais été massacré par leur doux propriétaire…mais une lueur…qui…me soulageait…au plus profond de mon être…

Si je ne savais pas que le bélier était un atlante, descendant d'un peuple totalement anéanti à présent, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était un extra-terrestre. Un peu dans le genre de Mister Spock, dans la série Star Trek…tout comme le vulcain, le bélier faisait des trucs bizarres avec ses mains et son esprit. Non seulement, il était télépathe et il pouvait lire dans vos pensées) mais il savait influencer sur vos émotions.

Je me souvenais de cela et je m'en méfiais comme la peste. Le bélier était vraiment dangereux. Une fois, et si ma mémoire était bonne (elle l'était toujours quand je parlais de combats, bourré ou pas), j'avais pas mal amoché ce cher Taureau au cours d'un basique entraînement dans l'arène. J'avais tout donné, comme d'habitude et il avait subi ma mauvaise humeur. J'avais failli le faire pleurer ! Mais le mouton s'était pointé, l'avait touché et avait aspiré sa douleur.

Et il était clair, qu'il était en train de me faire subir la même chose. Sans que je lui ai demandé par-dessus le marché ! Tain, il m'énervait ! Il prenait trop ses aises avec moi. Mais en même temps, son pouvoir était vachement utile et je ne devrais pas me mettre en colère. C'était agréable. Je continuais de le fixer, ne pouvant me détacher de son regard, alors qu'il me soulageait…jusqu'à ce que ma migraine ne disparaisse.

Là, il s'éloigna, me laissant contre le mur.

Putain ! Reviens !

**"Ne le prends pas mal et reste calme, Deathmask mais, je vais devoir te toucher et te déshabiller. C'est pour ton bien"** Il me parlait comme si j'étais un abruti. Ou un gosse de cinq ans. Mais bizarrement, je n'eus aucune réaction. J'étais complètement amorphe, dans l'incapacité de me débattre ou de parler. J'étais super fatigué, limite drogué par ce qu'il m'avait fait, et garder les yeux ouverts était un exploit. **"Deathmask ?"** Mon silence sembla l'inquiéter il me fixa, soucieux.

_***Si je te dis d'aller te faire foutre, tu t'en ficheras et tu me déshabilleras quand même…***_ marmonnai-je, le pensant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Il m'était plus facile de penser que de parler, maintenant que la migraine était partie**. **_***Tu ferais mieux de me remettre sous la pluie et me laisser crever en paix…ce serait…bien…***_ rajoutais-je, presque stupidement, en fermant les yeux, pour rompre le contact. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire…

**"Ne dis pas de telles inepties, Deathmask…"** souffla t-il, très doucement, alors que je l'entendais baisser la fermeture éclair de mon blouson en cuir. Il l'ôta assez brutalement, preuve qu'il n'avait pas aimé mes propos, mais par chance, ma tête ne bougea pas, se reposant toujours contre le mur, froid et dur, qui ne voulait pas me lâcher**. "Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir…"**

_**"Pourtant, tu devrais. C'est ce que vous voulez tous. Je ne suis pas con. Je le sais. Vous voulez la paix. Moi, je suis un emmerdeur. Une vraie plaie. Je suis un enfoiré. Un fils de pute. Allez. Aie un peu de courage ! Fais une bonne action ! Débarrasse-toi de moi ! Tu seras leur héros…***_Je me tendis machinalement comme il me redressait pour pouvoir enlever mon t-shirt gris, avec une belle tête de mort blanche dessus.

Il faisait froid et je me mis à frissonner. Machinalement, mon corps se pressa contre la surface la plus chaude qui soit. Et près de moi, il n'y avait que le bélier. Étrangement, ses vêtements n'étaient plus mouillés alors que je m'étais limite essuyé sur lui, tout à l'heure. Il avait certainement dû se changer. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais fait ami-ami avec le mur, quand il m'avait laissé seul dans la salle de bain.

**"Tu as vraiment l'alcool très triste, Deathmask"** souffla calmement le bélier, en frictionnant doucement mon dos et mes épaules avec une serviette. Il ne m'avait toujours pas repoussé. Pourtant, j'étais certain que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Il me détestait. Vu ce que j'étais, c'était obligé…et devoir supporter un contact physique prolongé avec moi était…horrible.

N'était pas ce charmant insecte à gros dard qui avait dit qu'au moindre contact avec ma personne, le membre en question pourrissait et se détachait du corps ?

_***Ouais et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est mon problème !***_ Je me tendis un peu alors qu'il me redressait, pour s'occuper de mon torse._***Tu m'as déjà tué une fois, sans que cela ne te pose le moindre problème. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ?***_ Je grognais comme il touchait une cicatrice bien sensible sur mon flanc droit. _***Tu pourrais recommencer. Facilement. Personne ne t'en voudra…***_

**"Deathmask…" **Il soupira et il se leva pour sécher mes cheveux avec une autre serviette, les ébouriffant davantage. "Je t'assure que cela n'a pas été une décision facile" J'ouvris les yeux, curieux, en entendant cela. **"Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, tu demeure un chevalier d'or. Un compagnon d'arme. Te tuer, comme tuer Aphrodite, était une traîtrise à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Tu allais me tuer. Tu allais prendre mon âme. Et tu allais ensuite t'attaquer à la déesse. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire. Mon devoir était de t'arrêter. Et comme la manière douce n'avait pas fonctionné, j'ai été dans l'obligation de t'annihiler…pour de bon…"**

**"Tsss…" **Ca y est. J'étais de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Comme si j'allais croire à ses mensonges. Il m'exaspérait ! "**Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, tu ne serais plus de ce monde, Mu" **répliquais-je fermement en utilisant pour une fois son prénom. Et à voix basse. Pas pour ne pas réveiller le petit, je m'en foutais, mais parce que je n'arrivais pas à élever la voix. **"Ce n'était qu'une diversion"**

**"Je ne l'ai su qu'après coup, Deathmask…"** répliqua t-il, doucement, sans élever la voix. Il sécha consciencieusement mon visage et je grimaçais quand il passa la serviette rêche sur mon menton. J'avais dû m'ouvrir le menton sur les marches comme je sentais maintenant l'odeur cuivrée du sang. Mais je m'en foutais de la douleur. Je voulais…une autre réaction ! Pas qu'il soit distant avec moi ! Tain !

**"En fait…je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, tu sais…"** marmonnai-je, en frottant mon front. C'était tellement logique que cela en était inattaquable. Je ne pouvais rien dire à cela ! C'était la vérité vraie. Il s'éloigna pour sortir une petite trousse à pharmacie de son placard et il se retourna vers moi, intrigué. **"Je t'en veux parce que tu as utilisé cette technique là ! Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait ?"**

**"Oui et non. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle provoque sur mes ennemis, mais je ne l'ai jamais testé sur moi, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes"** Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de revenir près de moi pour nettoyer la plaie, très consciencieusement. Rhaaa…Ce bélier était une vraie mère poule ! **"Doucement…"** Cela me piquait mais cela n'était rien par rapport à la douleur que j'avais endurée en subissant sa foutue _"Starlight Extinction"._

Même ma technique d'extraction d'âme ressemblait à une caresse de plume par rapport à ça !

**"J'ai eu si mal, Mû…"** Je m'entendis dire ses mots avec une telle douleur dans la voix que je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de me dévoiler…de paraître si humain et sensible. Que j'allais enfin lui dire ce que je pensais…ce que je ressentais…non…je ne pouvais pas. Je devais… **"Sale con ! Je vais te –" **Je voulus me rattraper mais il me coupa calmement.

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré, Deathmask"** Il semblait horriblement sincère et cela me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Cela devenait trop personnel. Trop intime. Ce n'était pas pour moi tout cela ! Je devais fuir mais…Il s'occupa ensuite des entailles et des bleus sur mes mains et mes bras, que j'avais dû me faire en chutant. **"Je me serais bien excusé auprès de toi avant mais-"**

**"…mais quoi ?"** Et merde, je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère contre lui. J'étais tout mou. Gentil. Sans défense. Pire qu'un agneau qui venait de naître. Tsss ! Il devait encore utiliser sa foutue technique pour me détendre et m'empêcher de tempêter. Alors que j'avais tous les droits d'être en colère ! **"T'as cru que ce n'était pas la peine de le faire parce qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Le démoniaque Dea-"**

**"Je m'étais excusé auprès d'Aphrodite mais toi…"** Il défit tranquillement mes chaussures. **"…tu ne me jamais laissé l'occasion de le faire. Je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher de toi pour te le dire parce que tu passes ton temps à me fuir…et pas seulement moi. Mais maintenant que tu es là…" **Il sourit faiblement…**"Je suis désolé, Deathmask…"**

Le bélier n'avait pas tort. Aphrodite et Shura non plus. Je passais mon temps à fuir tout le monde. C'était devenu mon sport national. Mon activité favorite. Mais pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'agir de la sorte ? Après tout, tout le monde me considérait comme un moins que rien. Même mon cher Aphrodite avait droit à de meilleurs égards depuis son retour au Sanctuaire. Certainement parce que sa beauté envoûtante savait y faire avec les autres.

Alors que moi…ahahaha…Par rapport à Aphrodite et aux autres, je n'avais franchement rien pour moi. J'étais loin d'avoir eu la chance de ressembler à la déesse de l'amour, dont il avait pris le nom. (Si les gens savaient qu'il s'appelait Sven Olaff Henriksen en réalité, ils se foutraient de lui).Mais bon…Il était beau. Avec ses bouclettes. Sa mouche. Ses grands yeux enjôleurs. Il était divin…hmm…

Mais un vrai emmerdeur…dangereux…vénéneux…

Et pourtant…les autres l'avaient finalement accepté…

Alors que moi…je ne pouvais pas oublier qui j'étais. Ce que j'étais. Impossible d'aller de l'avant. De faire autrement. J'étais et je resterai le tueur attitré du Sanctuaire. J'avais un nombre démesuré de meurtres à mon actif et une grande partie de mes victimes était accrochée à mes murs. Je n'avais pas de remords. J'avais commis ces actes ignobles et j'avais pris du plaisir.

J'étais une bête…affreuse et monstrueuse…au tempérament de merde…

Et pourtant…

Mû s'en voulait…au point de s'excuser…

Je soupirais, fermant les yeux comme je décidais de ne plus parler. J'étais fatigué et je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment accepter ses excuses. Après tout, il m'avait vraiment fait mal…et ensuite, par sa faute, j'avais eu droit à atelier torture avec ce cher dragon anglais, qui puait de la gueule. Malgré tout, ses excuses semblaient sincères. Et le bélier regrettait réellement ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Je suis un enfoiré.

Je suis un lâche.

**"Deathmask ?"**

* * *

Piou ! Désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes ! J'avais plusieurs fins en tête, dont une plutôt 'humide' si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…j'ai fini par opter par quelque chose de plus simple…de plus posé…en espérant que cela vous plaira (j'en doute ! Il va y avoir des frustrées !) et que vous lirez quand même la suite ^^

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! J'en ai bien esoin !

Et dans le prochain épisode…

La cérémonie ! Ou pas…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Il ritorno del Granchio

**Auteur :** Mrs. Crowley

**Personnages :** Death Mask et Mü avec deux guests

**Genre :** Angst, Romance

**Rating :** M (violence pour torture physique et langage grossier. Yaoi en préparation)

**Résumé : **Les chevaliers d'or ont droit à une seconde chance. Mais certains ne l'acceptent pas comme Death Mask. Humilié par Mu et son Starlight Extinction, torturé par Rhadamante, le chevalier d'or du Cancer essaie de reprendre les rênes d'une nouvelle vie qui lui échappe totalement. Le chemin sera long et parsemé d'embûches pour le Crabe. Heureusement, les autres chevaliers seront là pour le soutenir et l'aider…surtout Mu.

**IL RITORNO DEL GRANCHIO**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**"Hmm…" **C'était si bon. Je me sentais bien. Tout mon corps était détendu. C'était presque comme après un orgasme. Pas sexuel, hein ! Tain…quelle bande d'obsédés ! A croire que vous ne pensez qu'à cela. Que vous ne voulez que cela. Tss…dire que c'était l'état d'esprit du Sanctuaire en ce moment. C'était tout bonnement dégueulasse ! Quel était le con qui avait décidé que c'était la période de reproduction chez les chevaliers d'or ?

Enfin…reproduction…cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. A croire que le groupe YMCA s'était reformé, ici. Beurk…ils me dégoûtaient. Si j'avais su que ce serait orgie sur orgie et que je risquais de surprendre machin avec truc, derrière une colonne, j'aurai demandé à revenir en étant sourd et aveugle. Non mais franchement, ils se foutaient de ma gueule là ! Ils me faisaient bien rire avec leur comportement ! Genre c'était normal ! Tain ! Nous sommes des chevaliers ! Nous défendons Athéna ! Une vierge ! Le comble !

Nous n'étions pas des acteurs de film de cul pour gays en manque de cul…brrr…ils n'étaient pas revenus en un seul morceau ou quoi ? Ils avaient pris une insolation en allant bronzer nus chez la bête à dard ou quoi ? Merda ! Je ne les comprenais plus ! Ah si ! Ils étaient comme moi. Ils voulaient de l'action ! Se battre ! Comme des vrais chevaliers ! Et le seul moyen pour évacuer ce stress, c'était…la copulation sauvage et débridée…super…et l'entraînement à l'arène, il servait à quoi franchement ?

_**"Oh mon chou…ce soir, je vais me venger"**_

_**"Je ne crois pas chéri…c'est encore toi qui va tout prendre…"**_

_**"Hihihi…"**_

Putain ! Je faisais bien de ne pas aller m'entraîner à l'arène ! Si c'était pour subir cela ! Je préférais encore rester au lit, avec une bonne bouteille, en guise de chérie…au moins, elle fermait sa gueule et ne me disait jamais non. Le pied ! Je pouvais la vider, partout, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et du soir…ensuite, je la jetais et j'en prenais une autre ! C'était la fête ! C'était la ronde des bouteilles ! La tournante de la vodka ! Et en plus, elles ne se plaignaient jamais de l'odeur de cigarette !

Hmm…oui…c'était comme avoir un orgasme…

L'orgasme que j'avais à chaque fois que je faisais mal aux gens. A chaque torture que j'infligeais à mes proies. C'était plaisant. Alors qu'elles gémissaient de douleur, se tortillant sur leur chaise, moi, je gémissais de plaisir, tout excité ! C'était si agréable…Trancher les muscles. Voir le sang couler. Plonger la main dedans. Toucher les organes internes. Briser les os. Entendre un craquement sinistre. C'était comme quand je matais un opéra sur mon mur…j'avais le son et l'image…et c'était si…jouissif…

Mais bon, là, c'était quand même différent.

Déjà, j'étais dans le noir le plus total. Ridicolo ! Quand je torturais les gens, sur place ou dans mes sous-sols sombres, je gardai toujours la lumière allumée pour profiter au maximum du plaisir visuel. Voir leur gueule se décomposer sous la douleur. Voir la panique dans leurs yeux en larme. Hmm… orgasme…orgasme…Le tout étant naturellement éclairé à la bougie. Normal, je pouvais m'en servir pour arracher des cris à mes proies. Elles manquaient toujours de s'évanouir en sentant l'odeur de leur propre chair brûlée.

Oh oui ! Là…comme ça…hmm…

Je devais avoir les yeux fermés alors…Stupido ! Je ne fermais jamais les yeux quand je travaillais sur mes victimes. Je ne tenais pas à manquer la moindre grimace de douleur, la moindre larme dans leurs yeux, la moindre goutte de sang, serpentant sur la peau brûlée ou la chair ouverte…J'aimais suivre le sang, me demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Où allait-il aller ? Allait-il dessiner un motif particulier ? A chaque fois, c'était une nouvelle découverte. Un spectacle différent. Le sang ne suivait jamais le même chemin. Il ne cessait de me fasciner…il était vivant…et il était heureux d'être libéré…

Hmm…ouiiii ! Libère-moiiii !

Il faisait chaud. C'était normal…la température de mon corps montait à chaque minute de plaisir…enfin…de torture…j'avais la fièvre. J'étais possédé. J'aimais cela. Et mon esprit en voulait toujours plus. A force d'entraînement, je savais comment garder mes proies en vie, le plus longtemps possible…mais parfois, je craquais et j'en terminais vite. Mon corps voulait sa libération…mon corps désirait jouir…alors…je tranchais leur gorge, dansant devant cette fontaine sanglante qui m'éclaboussait…

Aaaaah si bon !

Vas-y…

AH ! J'Y SUIS PRESQUE !

Mais là, c'était bizarre…je n'étais pas trempé de sang. Loin de là. J'étais…nu ? Attends une seconde ! Jamais je ne me déshabillais quand je m'occupais de mes proies. J'avais toujours mon armure sur le dos, pour la nourrir amoureusement avec la douleur, le sang et la mort de ma proie. Jamais, je n'étais nu…et recouvert d'une cape…d'une cape ? Ohlalala ! Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que…oh ! D'accord ! Quel con ! Je devais être tout bonnement dans mon lit, récupérant d'une nouvelle nuit bien torchée. Comme je les aimais…

Soit…

Mais…

Un truc clochait !

**"Hmm !"** Je fronçais les sourcils et…attends une minute, mon petit DM ! Ce…Impossibile ! Je n'étais pas du tout allongé dans mon petit lit dont les couvertures avait aspiré l'odeur de la fumée âcre et piquante de mes clopes ! Là, l'odeur des couvertures n'avait vraiment aucun rapport avec celle qui me collait à la peau. Là, ça sentait bon ! Vachement bon ! Trop bon même ! Et ce n'était pas une odeur de rose. Donc, exit le plumard d'Aphrodite…surtout qu'il avait un matelas à eau. Là, c'était assez dur et… j'enfouis mon nez dans la nuque de…

Quoi ?

Une nuque ?

Je me crispai inconsciemment, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais les boules ! J'étais dans un lit inconnu, avec un corps inconnu dans les bras…Je sentais parfaitement un corps, lové contre mon torse. Un corps fin et…moelleux ? Bizarre ! Je me mis à tâtonner très légèrement le corps, vachement doux de surcroît, le nez plongé dans sa nuque. Hmm…il était bizarre ce corps…Un cadavre ? Non…et hmm…cette odeur me rappelait…le…hmm…le thé au jasmin…c'était…AH NON ! NON ! NON !

C'était l'odeur du mouton violet !

J'étais nu dans son lit !

Avec lui dans les bras !

Et je ne m'en souvenais même pas !

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ?

Jamais, je n'aurai été consentant pour…

NON !

JAMAIS !

**"Deathmask ?"** fit subitement une douce voix. C'était sa voix. C'était le mouton. Il…Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Il avait senti que je m'étais réveillé et il voulait remettre cela ! C'était obligatoirement cela ! Même si je ne m'en souvenais pas, j'étais certainement très doué au lit et il avait aimé ! Oh mon dieu ! Il avait aimé cela ? Avec moi ? Donc, il m'aimait, non ? Et… Santa Madonna ! Mama doit se retourner dans sa tombe là ! Son fils avait…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOON ! PAS ENCOOORE !"** répondis-je en hurlant et en le repoussant fermement d'un côté, m'éloignant de l'autre côté en même temps et…**"PUTTANA !" **Mon cul heurta délicatement un tapis, qui me râpa un peu au passage et j'ouvris finalement les yeux pour…me rendre compte que j'avais complètement déliré ! J'étais en boxer, par terre, et de l'autre côté du lit, devant la porte, il y avait un bélier, étincelant dans son armure, et qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

**"Bonjour à toi aussi…"** lâcha t-il, très calme, en restant loin de moi. **"J'espère que tu as bien dormi…"** continua t-il, sur un ton tout aussi…paisible…l'air de rien ! Mais merda ! J'avais dormi dans son lit, à moitié nu ! Et…peut-être même avec lui…et si j'avais pris son coussin pour lui, alors, c'était obligé. A un moment ou à un autre, je l'avais eu dans mes bras ! Et si ça se trouvait, il m'avait rhabillé un minimum pour endormir ma confiance et me prouver qu'il n'y avait rien eu…

Alors qu'on avait baisé ensemble !

**"Ouais ouais ! Bonjour et tout le tralalala !"** marmonnai-je, en agitant les mains, et je tirai sur la couverture, essayant de m'en draper pour couvrir le reste de mon corps. **"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"** Question idiote. C'était sa chambre, non ? **"Enfin non ! Je veux dire…Cazzo ! Pourquoi je suis dans ton lit ?"** Et pourquoi avait-il mis son armure ? Il comptait me tuer maintenant, pour effacer les preuves de sa connerie, en me faisant subir encore une fois sa foutue technique de merde ? Qui faisait vraiment très mal !

**"Tu ne te souviens pas de hier soir ?"** me demanda t-il, souriant tristement. Oh merde ! Il avait aimé ! Mais vraiment aimé ! Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Et il allait me faire la gueule parce que je ne m'en souvenais plus ! La honte ! DM, tu n'assures pas du tout **! "Hier soir, je t'ai trouvé dehors, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je t'ai séché et tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras…ensuite, c'est évident…"** expliqua t-il, en s'approchant de moi.

**"Oui…c'est…"** Je sentis mes joues rougir et…non ! Un crabe qui devenait aussi rouge qu'un homard ! Fantastico ! **"…c'est…plus qu'évident…"** Mon dieu ! Il revenait vers moi ! Il en voulait encore ! Allais-je assurer alors que je n'avais plus une seule goutte d'alcool dans le sang ? Pourrai-je faire un miracle sans être torché et lui offrir un autre orgasme stellaire ? **"Je…écoute…"** Je n'osais plus du tout le regarder, trouvant le sol très fascinant tout à coup…

**"Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour cela…"** Quoi ? C'était lui qui m'avait…? Oh santa madonna ! Mama allait encore se retourner dans son cercueil là ! J'avais effectivement mal aux fesses mais…je pensais que c'était à cause de la chute ! Pas à cause de…de…DE CA ! **"Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…"** remarqua t-il, alors que ses pieds bottés entraient dans mon champ de vision. **"Tu veux quelque chose à manger peut-être…ou tu veux te recoucher ?" **Il posa sa main sur moi et…

**"NON ! Rien ! Je ne veux rien ! Je…écoute !"** Je repoussais sa main, me levant finalement pour lui faire face. **"Toi et moi, hier soir, c'était une erreur !" **Je lui attrapais les bras, le secouant vivement**. "Tu m'entends ? Tu as compris ? Tu dois tout oublier ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Ok ? Capito ?"** Je devais ressembler à un fou mais je m'en moquais. J'étais fou à la base, non ? Et tout ça, c'était stupide. Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire ! Ce n'était pas significatif ! Nous n'avions pas de sentiments l'un envers l'autre…et…

Quoi ?

Il en aurait pour moi ?

Non ! Impossible !

J'en aurai pour lui ?

Non ! Certainement pas ! Et…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi aurai-je couché avec lui si je ne l'avais pas voulu ?

Parce que tu étais torché, abruti !

….

CAZZO ! CAZZO ! MERDA ! MERDA !

J'en passe et des meilleurs…

Le bélier resta de marbre pendant un instant, ses longs cheveux lilas dansant autour de sa tête, lui donnant un adorable air sexy, comme s'il dansait, entièrement nu, à califourchon sur moi et…Il me repoussa vigoureusement en arrière, me faisant tomber sur son lit. Bon sang ! Ca allait bien arriver ! Le second round ! Et…je venais même d'écarter les cuisses pour l'inviter à…et je l'avais fait machinalement…! Merde ! **"Deathmask…" **Il soupira et il se pencha en avant, attrapant ma main.

QUOI ?

UNE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE MAINTENANT ?

**"Euh ! Doucement ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles là ?" **J'étais paniqué ! Complètement paniqué par ce qui était en train de se passer…Merde ! J'aurai vraiment dû me renseigner sur les mœurs atlantes avant ! Si ça se trouvait, j'étais obligé de l'épouser après avoir consommé ses adorables petites…BREF ! BREF ! **"Je vais bien…je…veux juste rentrer chez moi…je peux quand même, hein ?"** demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il tenait ma main entre ses deux mains.

**"Shhhh…"** souffla t-il doucement, caressant ma main avec ses longs doigts fins et agiles. Cela aurait été nettement plus agréable si ce n'était pas…cette foutue main ! Celle qui s'agitait nerveusement quand j'étais angoissé. Et là, ça recommençait ! Elle tremblait violemment ! **"Détends-toi…"** m'implora t-il à moitié, cherchant à calmer les spasmes de ma main. **"Tu n'es pas chaud…tu n'as donc pas attrapé de fièvre sous la pluie…" **constata t-il, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**"Bordel de merde de putain de mouton de malheur de mes deux !"** J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, de plus en plus nerveux, et je l'exprimais par de gentilles insultes. Très amicales. Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer, mon pouls s'accélérer, ma respiration se raréfier et…j'avais chaud… très chaud…surtout au niveau du ventre…! **"Je vais bien ! Je pète la forme !" **Surtout ma grosse pince qui voulait quitter mon caleçon pour te faire la bise, sexy atlante ! **"Enfin…tu vois…"** Là, je m'enfonçais très clairement…manque plus que la pancarte clignotante indiquant : ERECTION EN COURS !

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, étudiant mon visage pour voir si je ne mentais pas. Bon là, j'avais intérêt à ne pas penser à quelque chose de malsain et de vulgaire parce qu'il pourrait certainement capter mes pensées. Cependant…il allait également me tuer s'il voyait mon état physique actuel, non ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Attraper un coussin pour cacher mon excitation ? Non, ça allait attirer encore plus l'attention. Me tourner ? Très mauvaise idée ! Si je lui montrais mon cul, il serait capable de prendre ça pour une invitation !

**"De toute évidence, tu vas mieux…tu es redevenu égal à toi-même…toujours aussi nerveux et vulgaire…"** Il rit légèrement, amusé, et il se redressa, me lâchant finalement. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais serré sa main, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir mais… **"Deathmask ?"** Il l'avait senti ! Alors je le lâchais vivement, me roulant en boule sur le flanc, et je l'éloignais en lui donnant un petit coup de pied. **"Hmm…et toujours aussi de bonne humeur…" **Il soupira, agacé et il s'éloigna.

**"Hmph…"** Il n'avait vraiment pas tort mais en même temps…j'avais une réputation à maintenir ! Je fis la moue et je tâtonnais machinalement ma cuisse, à la recherche de l'habituel paquet de cigarettes dans ma poche de pantalon mais…pas de pantalon, pas de cigarette ! Et là, j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre avec un petit fix de nicotine ou un verre d'alcool. Voir même les deux vu mon état ! **"Où t'as foutu mes fringues ?"**

**"Elles sont dans la salle de bain…"** répondit calmement le bélier, dans le couloir. Je frottais ma main pour la calmer et je me rassis, essayant de sauver les meubles avec le drap. **"Tiens…"** lâcha t-il, en revenant dans la chambre, quelques instants plus tard, avec mes vêtements et…**"Quoi ?" **me demanda t-il alors que j'étais en train de l'étudier sans le moindre scrupule. Il avait enlevé son armure et…il ne portait plus grand-chose maintenant !

Juste un trèèèès moulant justaucorps !

De ce fait, je pouvais admirer sa magnifique plastique avec ses longues jambes fuselées et son torse finement musclé. Son physique rappelait pas mal celui d'Aphrodite. Fin. Androgyne. Sensuel. Sous le tissu fin, je pouvais admirer ses abdominaux qui ressortaient légèrement, bien moulés. Cela donnait envie d'en croquer un…Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de tirer sur le vêtement, et de l'éplucher pour le mettre entièrement nu ! Et ensuite, je lui ferai des choses…

Très…très…hmmm…oui…très…

**"…Rien ! Rien du tout !"** Je pris vivement mes affaires, toutes sèches et propres maintenant…Pour cacher ma gêne et de nouvelles rougeurs sur mes joues, je plongeais le nez dedans. Et là, je remarquais qu'elles sentaient vachement bon. Super ! Il avait joué la femme d'intérieur avec moi, en lavant mes fringues avec son Mir Black Jasmin ! Super ! J'allais avoir son odeur sur moi…comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un…

Bon sang !

Je fermais machinalement les yeux, laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose. Il y avait eu la salle de bain…blanche…moi, à moitié nu…les mains du bélier me séchant…puis ses bras…son torse…contre lequel je m'étais blotti…et…et ensuite…le trou noir…et ça m'emmerdait grave ! Je ne savais plus du tout ce que j'avais fait après ça…! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait fait…? Qu'avions-nous fait…? Surtout que…

J'avais vraiment l'impression que…

Nous nous étions mélangés…

**"…Deathmask ?"** Je sursautai en entendant de nouveau sa voix et je levais mes yeux rouges vers lui, le fixant tout penaud…comme s'il m'avait pris en flagrant délit de…**"Habille-toi avant d'attraper froid…" **me conseilla t-il, telle une mère poule, ou une femme avec son mari. Puis il s'éloigna, me dévoilant sa chute de rein vertigineuse et ses hanches, qui ondulaient divinement en suivant sa démarche souple…Merde ! Il le faisait exprès ! C'était plus que certain ! Il m'aguichait comme une salope !

Hypnotisé par son beau petit cul, je restais un moment là, à fixer un point à l'horizon, alors qu'il avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision. Cazzo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je ne matais jamais le cul des gens, moi ! Ni les filles ! Ni les mecs ! Et encore moins, celui d'un atlante ! Brrr ! J'étais carrément en train de péter une durite ! Secouant vivement la tête, j'essayais de chasser cette pensée de mon cerveau, pour me rhabiller. Mais…putain !

Pense à un truc glauque !

Pas à son cul !

Hmm…

Au devant alors ?

Non !

Et merde !

Je sortis en trombe de sa chambre, manquant d'écraser une petite tache rousse, qui devait certainement être son sale môme d'élève à la noix, direction la sortie. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et me plonger dans mes habituelles sombres pensées. Un peu de souffrance. Un soupçon de sang. Bref ! A un truc bien ignoble pour chasser "ça" de mes pensées. **"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, cancer de malheur ?" **m'appela le petit agneau, en usant de sa télékinésie pour me faire trébucher sur le tapis.

**"BORDEL ! JE VAIS TE NIQUER LA GUEULE !"** jurai-je, à plat ventre sur le tapis, avant de bondir, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Mais Maman Bélier s'interposa entre nous et je me retrouvai la tête contre son abdomen. **"RHAA MAIS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, TOI, BORDEL DE MERDE !"** J'étais obligé d'hausser de la voix comme j'étais à moitié en train d'être étouffé par d'appétissants abdominaux, toujours aussi bien moulés.

**"Kiki…Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs sur quelqu'un ? Va faire un petit tour dehors pour te calmer et ensuite, reviens. Nous aurons une petite discussion."** Je me débattais comme je pouvais, mais cet idiot de mouton me tenait bien, la main dans ma tignasse hirsute. Je ne voyais plus grand-chose maintenant et, même si j'avais envie de le mordre là pour qu'il me lâche, je savais que j'allais me faire étendre ! **"Quant à toi…cesse de lui donner le mauvais exemple."**

**"HMHMHMH !"** fis-je, bien coincé, avant qu'il ne décide de me libérer et je le foudroyais du regard, ayant complètement oublié que l'instant d'avant, j'étais devenu tout rouge en le sentant si près de moi. **"Moi ? Le mauvais exemple ? Tu parles !" **J'étais égal à moi-même. Sanguin et vulgaire…un peu comme le gamin quoi !** "C'est lui qui a commencé !" **Bravo. Réponse typique d'un môme, dans le bac à sable. Très mature !

**"Je sais…et alors ?"** répondit calmement le bélier, en s'éloignant en direction de sa cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, je me relevais, boitillant très légèrement et je décidais de le rejoindre. Certes, je voulais le fuir et me réfugier chez moi, mais je n'allais certainement pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot ! Mon honneur était en jeu **! "Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Alors que toi, tu ne l'es plus depuis très longtemps…"**

**"Oh donc ça l'excuse ? Il peut faire toutes les conneries du monde tant qu'il n'a pas de poil au menton ?" **grondai-je en grimpant sur un tabouret, alors que le bélier faisait du thé. J'avais encore la vision très inspirante de son cul devant les yeux**. "Tu es bien trop faible avec ton élève…une bonne trempe, ça lui apprendrait le respect et la politesse…"** marmonnai-je, en essayant de fixer autre chose. Tiens. Vas-y, DM. Mate cette horrible tenture rouge, typique du Tibet…et évite d'imaginer Mü à poil dedans !

**"Je n'ai pas dit que cela l'excusait. Je voulais juste dire qu'il fallait être patient. Je lui expliquerai son erreur plus tard…" **Il tourna la tête vers moi, levant un sourcil. **"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Deathmask ? Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je te mettre "une bonne trempe" pour t'apprendre le respect et la politesse…"** souffla t-il, avec un léger sourire amusé. Rha ! Il se foutait de ma gueule ! **"Ou alors, tu es trop grand pour venir sur mes genoux pour recevoir ta fessée ?"**

**"Ce n'est pas drôle, mouton de malheur !"** Si maintenant, il se mettait à faire des sous-entendus, des jeux de mots, des double sens, j'allais finir par lui sauter dessus. Et ça, je ne le voulais absolument pas ! **"Je n'ai aucun respect et de pitié pour les faibles. Si je le pouvais, je l'aurai déjà écorché vif et j'aurai pris sa peau pour me faire une paire de moufles !"** Ce qui était vachement crédible en Grèce…Quant à la politesse, je lui pissai carrément dessus !

Je n'allais pas changer pour ses beaux yeux…

Il soupira, secouant la tête et ses longs cheveux lilas ondulèrent, m'hypnotisant pendant un bon moment. Aurait-il fait exprès pour me faire taire et me calmer ? Tsss ! Si ça se trouvait, ses pouvoirs se planquaient là ! **"Un peu de thé ?"** me demanda t-il, poliment, en se retournant complètement vers moi. Me crispant, je relevais vivement la tête et je massais vigoureusement ma main, qui ne voulait toujours pas se remettre de sa rencontre avec Rhadis de mes deux !

Je ne lui répondis pas, lui lançant un regard assassin. Voilà. Là, c'était bien mieux ! C'était typique de ma douce personnalité ! Ses longs cils battirent comme pour m'amadouer et je me mis à ronchonner.** "Ouais…vas-y…" **marmonnai-je, en baissant les yeux. Putain ! J'étais en train de me faire manipuler et mener par le bout du nez par ce maudit mouton ! Quelle honte ! Bordel ! Il m'arrivait quoi là ? Ressaisis-toi vieux !

Il posa donc une tasse devant moi et il sirota la sienne tranquillement, en silence. Je savais qu'il me fixait. Je pouvais sentir son regard me sonder et je me concentrais pour ne penser à rien d'autre que…le thé fumant dans ma tasse. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il capte certainement de mes pensées ! Hmm…j'aurai bien voulu un verre d'alcool à la place mais le mouton ne devait pas en avoir…ni bière…ni vin…que de l'eau et de la salade ! Beêêêê ! "**Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez toi. Saga est plutôt remonté contre toi"** lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je clignais des yeux, quittant du regard la tasse que je n'avais pas encore goûtée alors que mon ventre me disait qu'il avait les crocs**. "Saga ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore contre moi ? Putain ! Je n'ai encore rien fait de mal pour le moment !" **Je tapais du poing sur la table, renversant la tasse. Bon bah, tant pis, pour mon estomac. **"Il me court vraiment sur le haricot, cet enfoiré de psychopathe !"**

**"J'aurai dû me douter que tu avais oublié quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui. Rien d'étonnant vu ton état…"** soupira le bélier, en épongeant calmement le thé renversé. **"Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je portais mon armure quand je suis revenu ?" **me demanda t-il très sereinement, en me fixant. Hein ? De quoi il me parlait ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ? J'avais vraiment dû boire comme un trou pour oublier cela…et…

Attends une seconde…

N'étais-je pas sorti me saouler pour…

**"AH PUTAIN DE MERDE !" **Je m'étais cassé en colère parce que Saganounet venait d'annoncer qu'il avait accepté de devenir le nouveau Grand Pope…**"Quel dommage…" **Je ricanais un peu, me détendant finalement. **"J'ai loupé la grande cérémonie ! Ahaha…c'est vraiment trop con !"** Je me fichais bien de l'avoir ratée. Rien à foutre de Saga ! Rien à foutre de sa punition parce que le connaissant, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cela !

**"En effet, c'est dommage…"** Tu parles ! Je pouvais déjà imaginer le truc ! Tout le monde avec leur armure étincelante. Ce qui aurait été très compliqué dans mon cas comme cette pute d'armure continuait de squatter mon trône et de se la jouer rebelle. Tout le monde avec leur cape blanche dans le dos. Il y avait même dû y avoir des servantes avec des ventilateurs pour que les capes et les cheveux longs de certains volent au gré du vent. Effet bisho obligé !

Ensuite, beaucoup de blabla et…

Et vu que c'était "gentil Saga" qui avait repris le contrôle, pas d'orgie pour fêter cela…!

**"Ne m'en veux pas…"** continua le Bélier, en posant une autre tasse de thé près de moi, au cas où…**"…mais je leur ai dit que tu étais trop malade pour venir…" **Et merde ! Tout le monde allait savoir que j'avais passé la nuit dans le lit de Mü ! Aphrodite allait certainement me…bof ! Il n'allait rien me dire. Il me faisait la gueule après tout. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'excuser ! J'étais dans mon bon droit ! Merde !

**"…tu aurais mieux fait de fermer ta gueule…"** répliquais-je en me levant finalement. Ca allait certainement jaser dans le Sanctuaire et j'avais horreur des rumeurs ! Vu que tout le monde semblait en période de reproduction, ils allaient conclure que…j'avais culbuté Mü ou inversement ! Super ! Tout ce que j'adore. **"Bref, je me tire…"** Pas un merci. Pas un regard. Je sortis de son temple, montant les escaliers pour rentrer chez moi.

Néanmoins.

Gros problème…

Le temple des gémeaux était sur mon chemin.

Oh allez, mon petit DM ! Ce n'était pas comme si tu avais peur du tendre Tic, qui avait perdu ses noisettes, depuis qu'il était redevenu gentil…Je pouvais le faire ! Allumant une clope, les mains dans les poches, je posais un pied sur le palier du temple. Et comme je m'y attendais, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Compte tenu de l'énergie, je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas TacKanon…Tant pis.

Il était là. Dans son salon. Devant une bibliothèque. Drapé dans une lourde cape. Équipé du casque et du masque de Grand Pope. Un verre de vin à la main. Pour le moment, il ne bougeait pas comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Mais je savais bien qu'il m'avait repéré. Je n'étais pas idiot. Je le connaissais si bien…trop bien même. Ses petits secrets. Sa honte. Sa culpabilité. Rien ne m'avait jamais échappé…

Et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire, à l'envoyer chier si jamais il voulait vraiment me punir pour mon absence, très remarquée. Je n'avais absolument pas peur de Saga. C'était l'autre qui m'avait toujours foutu les jetons. Mais pour l'instant, il dormait profondément, au fond de Saga, lourdement enchaîné. Je pouvais encore le voir, en lui. Je l'avais toujours vu.

C'était mon Némésis.

La tête haute, je traversais le salon, d'un pas décidé, direction la sortie et…

**"…Dante…"**

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 8 dans la foulée. Piou ! Ecrit en deux nuits…piou bis !

Alors…Y'a-t-il vraiment eu quelque chose entre le cancer et le bélier cette nuit-là ? Quelque chose que les deux veulent oublier ? Parce que c'était nul ? Trop bon ? Ou alors DM a-t-il simplement imaginé toutes ces choses ?

A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre, un flashback entre notre cher ami "Dante" et son "Némésis préféré"...

Encore merci pour vos reviews ^^


End file.
